Avatar: A New Element
by Legion'sKryme
Summary: You're just gonna have to read at least the first chapter to get a opinion of it for yourself. Sorry, but I can't think of a good summary at the moment. Or you can just to go my profile, a summary that doesn't fit here, is there. This is an JetXOCXZuko fic. However, the emotions pertaining to the JetXOC part of the story are somewhat minor and one sided.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi and welcome to Avatar: A New Element. Just to give you a heads up, this does have some mature content in it so it's rated M just to be safe. And it's a bit violent here and there. However, this story is about Legion, my OC. This is the first and only time I'll say this, as I feel I don't have to state it in every chapter I post. I don't own A:TLA. But if I did, Katara wouldn't be so...Meh. I'm just not her biggest fan. And Zuko, well he'd be ending up with Legion if I owned the show. Sadly I don't and thus this fic a was born. Read, rate, flame, do whatever you want. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in the comment box below at the end of every chapter, or you can always PM me. I'll tell you now that this was written mainly because I wanted to. It's for myself. Don't like it? Leave. Love it? Awesome! _

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter One: Life**

When I was born, I was blind, and yet I was not. My blindness was very different, however. In light, such as during the day, or even in streams of moonlight or candlelight, I could not see. But in shadows, dark rooms, during the new moon, and so on, I could see just as well as any other baby could. Other than that, I was like any other baby; I cried, I hungered, I yearned for attention, I ate, slept, pooped and peed. I played, I grabbed at new things even if I couldn't see them or I could. As I grew, life got more complicated in the eyes of well...Everyone. By the time it was time for me to start walking, I had already begun to run and skip. By the time it was time for me to start reading, I was already writing. To an every day person, I was a prodigy; the genius daughter born to an earth bender family of little importance anywhere besides my home village a few days' walk from Omashu. Other than dealing with my odd blindness and the fact that I don't look like an Earth bender's child, life was easy. That is until I learned I could do amazing things. Dangerous things. Scary things.

Despite the fact that I was only five, I was very smart. Just as I've always been. The only thing I wasn't good at, at that time, was directions. To this day I am admittingly directionally challenged. That day that I discovered my ability, I had wandered off of my family's farm, angry. Moments before my dad and I had finished training- he was trying to teach me to Earthbend since both he and Mother could do it. But the training was futile. I hadn't been able to even lift a pebble, and this upset my dad. He lashed out at me, asking me why I couldn't be like my little brother, whom turned out to be a bending prodigy- at a year old he was bending the earth to his will, however his intellect rose at normal levels. I've never been one for liking being compared to my brother whom is two years younger than I. And I had lashed out myself- I get my temper from daddy dearest- telling him that he needs to get over himself and accept that not everyone can be a bender like the rest of the family.

In my lack of directional abilities, I had wandered my way into a set of caves, and I was given sight. I remember smiling at being able to see the dank tunnels that I aimlessly wandered through, not really caring to admit that I was lost as per usual. However, for whatever reason, a rock had been moved around, disturbing the hot tempered wolfbats that decided to take their anger out on the one who woke them up: me. With howling screeches, they came down on me in a flurry of wings, and I screamed, throwing my arms over my head and face for protection. When I heard the sound of their bodies hitting something very solid, I had opened my eyes that had been clenched tight in hopes that I actually did manage to earth bend. But that wasn't the case. The orb around me was much too smooth to be made of earth. It wasn't made of air, as it wasn't moving around like I imagined an orb of air to be like I've read in stories about the extinct airbenders. I reached out to touch it, wondering if somehow it was water; it wasn't. And obviously it wasn't fire...So what could it possibly be? My brows furrow, and like the at the orb disappears.

When I tried to make it again, imagining the dome that had come to my rescue, I look around for any clues as to what the dome that reappears upon my calling could be. A yelp that turned out to be a small scream escapes me as I realize...The shadows...They're moving to my will, collecting to make that dome. My brows furrow further, and I clench a hand, imagining that the shadows turn into a ball around said fist. To my amazement and surprise, they complied. My heart had beat with a wild wonder as to just how I'm doing this. Is this a dream? Did I go to pout in my room and fall asleep without realizing it? Did I fall and hit my head? Another yelp came from me when I pinched myself, and I had realized that I wasn't sleeping. This was happening for real. How or why, I don't know.

After a while, I had actually managed to find my way back into the dreaded light that took my sight away; something I've grown used to over my five years of life. I blinked though as I almost...sensed all sorts of things around me. Little animals I supposed. I tilted my head; I had never been able to sense things around me before I entered those dank caves. Being pulled towards a cool spot that turned out to be some shade, I had realized that indeed there were animals skittering this way and that, just as my senses told me. My eyes widened, and from that day on, I honed this new skill of mine.

For seven whole years, I kept my ability a secret from my family, playing the odd girl out in being un able to bend anything at all, let alone earth, and also being the weird blind person that doesn't look like an Earth Kingdomer. I had learned many many things in those seven years of growing up. Let me give you a run down.

The element I can control, is one I prefer to call Darkness instead of just Shadows. Darkness, is an element with limitless possibilities. It is an element that can be used like water, in that it can become solid or stay in an almost liquid-esque state. As that's how the darkness is when it's not solidified; it is almost like water in that it ripples and changes shape, but it's not wet. Like fire, it reacts wildly to one's emotions, but unlike fire in that way it only feeds off of bad emotions like anger, grief, envy, and so on. Like air, it is weightless unless condensed however it is visible no matter what. And like earth, it is everywhere, even if not seen right away but more so than even earth. Not only that, but I've discovered that because darkness is everywhere, it is in living beings as well. Shadows made by the organs in our bodies is a good example. But also, it lays in everyone's hearts, and depending on the person, it is either big or small. Because darkness can be fed by negative emotions, those with a good heart and soul have little puddles darkness; where on the contrary those with an evil heart and soul have massive pools of darkness. These pools or puddles can shrink and grow depending on the emotions of the person. If a kind hearted person is angry or sad, the puddle will get bigger. However, if an evil hearted person is happy or delighted, the pool does not get smaller, it gets bigger due to the happiness most likely being due to malicious intent. But if said evil person is suddenly coming to terms with themselves. and they realize what they've done and for whatever reason decide to become good, the darkness in their hearts will slowly shrink. It's because of this darkness in everyone's hearts, that I can track people, and tell where each and every living thing is. In essence, it's like a blind earth bender listening with their feet in order to see. I, for whatever reason, have an ocean of darkness laying within me; I'm not evil I assure you. But I am sadistic and love to fight...That's besides the point. With this ocean of darkness within me...Ahh I'll leave that for later.

Because of the shadows created by the organs in our bodies, I can take control of that darkness, and control the body like a puppet. Which honestly I love to do, as it gives me a lot of an advantage. I haven't found someone who can fight off my hold on their darkness once I've got a firm grip, which is interesting to say the least. I've found that I can travel through the shadows, as in become one with them literally, and travel at quick speeds. Over long distances, I have to have been at my destination personally once before in order to get from point A to point B.

You remember when I said about having an ocean of darkness witin me? I've recently discovered something very interesting to say the least. I can't say why really, as I don't know how my darkness does it, but I can heal instantly. Cut me open, and I'll heal, no scar left behind. Cut off a finger- which has happened on accident while training in secret, and it'll come back almost right away. It's amazing really. Though I still don't know why I can't fix my eyes; an issue that's annoying more than anything. Still, it's helpful. Unfortunately...I can't heal others for whatever reason. I've tried. Like one time I found a hurt turtleduck and tried to use my darkness to heal it...It killed it instead. I don't know why, but I do remember having blood on my hands, and everywhere in a small range. When I had created a shadow over myself with my darkness...i realized that my darkness blew up the poor thing. I was depressed for a week and a half.

Over those seven years of secretly training, I had become more distant towards my father, and he towards me. Most of the time, over those years, he could be found training my dearest little brother in everything he knows. It doesn't help that brother dearest looks exactly as an Earth Kingdom child should: eyes that are a shade or tint of green, brown hair of a tint or shade, and skin that's a peach color kind of if not a bit tan due to working on the farm like the rest of us. Although he's only two years younger than I, he's a tall boy, and already the muscles of hard training are starting to set in. He's going to be a bit burly when he's older I think. I know what he looks like due to seeing him in a shadow with me. Mother and I, despite her not really being able to defend me, got along well. However she could tell that I was not happy there. On my thirteenth birthday, I ran away from home. I was tired as being treated as a freak my father and brother, and yet loved by a mother who couldn't really do anything to change their minds about me. Thus, on a night of the new moon, I fled. I dissolved into the shadows and ran away. For a little while I stayed in Omashu, just wanting to raise some money by working at a flower shop. But after about a year of working there and not really being liked because of how I look, I left. I jouried my way through the Earth Kingdom for about another year until I came upon Jet and his Freedom Fighters whom had taken it upon themselves to help me save the village I was in from Fire Nation soldiers. At first, due to my appearance, I wasn't well liked which is a given. However, after a year of being with them, I feel as though I've been accepted into the group as I am treated as anyone else is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter Two: Jet and The Great Divide**

**Jet**

This morning there's a mission that has to be taken care of, and I'm part of that mission. I sigh as I get my lazy ass up from my bed within my little treehouse. Well, I wouldn't say that it's little, it's a lot bigger than it started out to be, but still it's a lot smaller than the main buildings. It's been a while since I've joined the Freedom Fighters; I'm sixteen now. But still I can't help but to feel as though there's no reason for me to even be here. Sure the kiddies are great, but...I still don't feel at home here, which I should. I should feel at ease when I pass by another Freedom Fighter, or walk with one to breakfast. But I don't. I still feel stiff despite their clear liking to me. I dress into the usual stuff, a black muscle shirt and black pants that are tight to not get caught on things, but also loose as to let me do as I please. Over the shirt is a haori, which is also sleeveless with the bottom hem being jagged like a saw's blade, as are the sleeves themselves. On the back is something I payed a lot of coin for: a nodachi with no guard made with all black stitching running down my spine with its hilt starting just at the base of my neck and the blade ending towards the bottom hem. Around the blade is a dragon its entire body being made of black stitching as well, and its front two legs holding onto the hilt and he head ending up on the left side of it. Its eyes are the only color on the whole haori save black and white; they match my eyes and glare at anyone who dare look at it. Two wings are on its being, being splayed to look like they're positioned behind them as thought they just landed or are about to take off. It's a beautiful piece of work. On my feet go simple boots. In my little hut is nothing but one room; my bedroom. Along one wall is my bed, while along another is my small closet and a large book case that holds all the books I've gathered up ever since joining the Fighters. Next to the doorway leading to the outside is a body length mirror, though because I can't see it at the moment, I Know that I'm standing in the sun; the warmth on my person helps tell me this as well.

A finger twitches and quickly a wall of darkness appears around me in a half circle, protecting my back and sides as to ward off the light, and sight is given to me so that I may make sure that I look presentable. I look my tall self over in the mirror, eyes that can temporarily see lingering on ever portion of my body. Like the rest of the family I abandoned, I am tall for even a young woman standing at about 5'10''. Growing up and working on a farm, as well as all the traveling I've done, and the training/fighting I've done, gives me a perfect build in that I'm slim and well muscled all over, helping me show off the curves I've grown used to having since my last birthday. My complexion is on the paler side of skin tones, which is odd for a slightly tanned Earth Kingdom civilian. As my eyes trail to look at their reflexion, I can't help but wonder if I've always looked this way. I know I've always had black hair that trails down to my mid thigh in spiked waves that oddly flow with grace, and I've always known that I have ember eyes, that glow like the little embers that blow out of a fireplace/pit at night. But I can't ever remember having slit pupils, much like I've seen a cat's be. And I can't ever remember having claws an inch long and strong as any sword...And I can't ever remember having fangs that are long thick like a beast's and stop at the top of my bottom gums leaving them to actually be long. Now that I think about it, I do remember Mother saying that I've been blessed by a certain Spirit, but she'd never tell me which one really. Yes, I'm a freak and I know it. But, I'm a powerful freak and I don't regret a thing.

I run my clawed hands through my long tresses before brushing them out quickly. I brush aside the cloth that substitutes as a door, and make my way onto one of the bridges before looking down. My vision has been taken from me by the light again, but that doesn't mean I can't 'see' Jet looking up at me from the ground below. He's not directly below me, but I can feel his gaze. Not long after my full acceptance into the Freedom Fighters, this guy has become a bit...Obsessed with me you could say. I can't really say why, because I've shown him that I see him as nothing more than a friend despite the fact that he is a good looking person. I hold up a finger to him to show that I'll be down with he and the rest of the boys- and Smellerbee- in a moment, and he continues to stare before going on to talk with The Duke. Making sure that I don't 'see' anyone else looking, I grab a hold of the bridge's rope railing and promptly vault over it. Another discovery that I've found over the years, is that my darkness personally makes my body very durable; which is rather impressive for a bender seeing as most benders' bodies are naturally meant for fighting and therefore can take a beating. My body, however, is about four times as durable than that. Don't know why, but no matter. I land after the long fall in a crouch with the sound of a dull thump coming from the landing. Luckily, no one looks my way, and soon enough I'm at Jet's side and listening to what he's got to say.

He looks to my currently blind eyes, meeting them for a good minute, and then begins to speak. "Here's the plan: We're gonna each take a hiding place around that Fire Nation soldier camp and wait for the absolute perfect moment. Once they're destracted by even the tiniest of things, we attack and take them down," a fist is put into an open palm like a hammer. "Any questions?"

"No," we chorus before each of us in our own way take to the trees once more. Being agile as I am, I smirk to where I know Jet to be and ricochet between two trees until I'm on a branch; it doesn't take me long. Once we're all good to go, we take off. The camp is about three and a half miles from our hideout lays within the trees, and I can see about twenty...Maybe twenty five men gathered around a fire or in near by tents. I land on a branch not too far away, and seeing that I'm in a shadow, I literally see Jet land next to me.

"Don't go hogging on the guys this time; I heard from Smellerbee that you stole three of her opponents last time," I playfully chastise.

"She was being slow that day and I was on a roll," Jet smiles to me through his piece of grass. Though he purses his lips, "You'll be okay out there right?" Just like the others, they know of my odd acting blindness.

I roll my ember eyes and sigh, "I always am, Jet, you know that". He's always asking that question. Over protective jerk.

"I know, but still I can't help but worry," he admits and reaches forward, placing a hand on my cheek, unsure if I'll break it. I've broken his hand before, it was one of the first times he tried putting a move on me and I over reacted a bit. Ever since he's been wary but also ever since I've managed to hold myself back from rebreaking said wrist. His palm covers my cheek and I sigh.

"Stop worrying over me and watch the target," I tell him, pulling my face from his hold, and my eyes from his gaze that so desperately meets my own. We sit there and wait as planned. And we wait...And wait...And wait...And wait. Damn it all! When are these guys gonna relax at least a little bi- Hang on...Are those voices I hear? My brows furrow as I hear three in total, and after a few seconds of searching, I easily find each of their darkness. All three have little darkness, meaning that they're pretty innocent if not fairly good at heart. One, a young boy, has the least amount despite the fact that what darkness that does lie in his heart, is kept alive by sorrow and guilt. Over what I'm not sure. The older boy, the boy in the front- by now they're just passing under Jet's and my tree- is obviously from one of the Water Tribes by what he's wearing and by the wolf's tail he sports. There's an annoyed scowl on his tan face, and his darkness is fed by sorrow, a bit of jealousy, and hate. The only girl in the group is fairly pretty and her darkness is fed by sorrow and basically nothing else other than some annoyance.

"I'm tired of carrying this stuff," the arrow headed boy speaks up with a whine.

"You know who you should ask to carry it for you? Sokka's instincts," the girl suggests sarcastically. Apparently Water Tribe boy is named Sokka.

"That's a great idea! Hey Sokka's Instincts, could you-," the whiner starts.

"Look, I know you guys are tired. So am I," Sokka turns to address the two as he makes his way through a pair of bushes and right into the enemy camp, "But a least we're safe from the Fire Nati...," it's at this point that he realizes what's happened. My my, what a clueless boy.

As one the camp members look up lethally and they corral the trio. Apparently Sokka doesn't know when to shut up as he bluffs to the camp's leader, which only gets fire spread into the brush and made to roar. Sokka's shirt is caught on fire, which is pointed out by the arrowhead child and doused by some water by the girl. She's a waterbender huh? However, she seems a bit slow, seeing as it takes her so long to uncap and cap the animal skin pouch that holds her water. After that, a fight breaks out and Jet gives the signal by jumping off and back from our branch and using his hook blades to swing himself at the enemy.

I follow immediately after words, diving right down on my target and attacking with nothing more than hand to hand skills, my fingers hooked so my claws are most useful. I grin widely as the first man comes at me, spear at the ready. Easily do I weave my way around it, one hand taking a hold of it and snapping it while the other one curls into a fist which immediately is thrown at his solar plexus. This is followed by a side piercing kick to the gut and then finally a down ward strike with the elbow to the back of his head. Now, as to how I got around that spear, and to how I dodge the one that's headed for my skull, it's simple. The weapons have shadows, which are part of darkness, and therefore I can track their movement. My head whips around as I 'see' Jet appear to take down the guy that attacked me, but I'm closer and faster, and therefore I beat him to him and promptly take him down. I turn to the dark haired boy, blowing a raspberry at him.

"I told you, I can handle myself," I assure him. I can hear him taking down another guy, and then the voice of an annoyed Sokka.

"Hey, that guy was mine!"

"Sorry, you gotta be faster!" Jet good naturedly tells him.

It's at this point that there's a soldier that's headed Jet's way, and I grin, briefly flashing my fangs to no one and rush forward before tacking the soldier and landing so that I'm straddling his chest. There's a simple punch to his throat and he's out.

"Hey, he was mine, I saw him," Jet complains.

I flash my pearly fangs to him in a playful snarl as the shadow I'm in allows me to see him, "You should of been faster, you show off". I leap to my feet and highly over my new attacker's shoulders. before kicking him in his back and sending him sprawling. Another final kick to his head sends him into la la land and the fight is taken care of.

I look to the younger boy as he speaks to Jet, whom I see has ended up by the Water Tribe girl. "You just took out a whole army single handedly," hardly, there weren't that many.

"_Army?_ There were at least twenty of them!" Sokka insists.

Jet walks away from them a bit before turning to them and introducing the lot of us. "My name's Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak".

"Hehe," the arrowhead boy approaches The Duke and Pipsqueak, "That's a funny name," he tells The Duke. However, it's the large young man next to the boy that speaks up, his voice deep and baritone.

"You think my name is funny?" He uses his height to tower over the orange and yellow clad boy.

"It's hilarious!"

"...Hahaha! It is!" The large one laughs out, smacking the boy to the ground playfully and the boy grunts before continuing to laugh.

"Who's that?" Sokka points to me.

"That's-," Jet starts off.

"I'm Legion, nice to meet you," I introduce myself, pushing off the tree and stepping into the light, letting a dark world envelope my gaze.

Soon enough, I find myself relaxing in the shade of a tree with Jet, myself casually laying in the grass and using my hands as pillows, while Jet himself is coolly leaning against the tree. I feel the Water Tribe girl's darkness approach, and my once closed eyes open up and look to her curiously.

"Um, thanks for saving us back there. We don't know what we would of done if you hadn't shown up," she tells him shyly.

"We should be thanking you," Jet replies, "We were waiting all morning for the perfect time to strike. And then you guys stumbled in".

"Hey Jet! These barrels are filled with blasting jelly," The Duke announces.

"That's a good score, we could make good use of those," Jet replies.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" Pipsqueak gladly declares.

"Also a good one...Let's not get those mixed up," Jet smiles out and I chuckle.

"We're gonna take this stuff to the hide out," Smellerbee announces from a cart and I stand before stretching, "You coming Legion?"

"I'm coming I'm coming," I chuckle out to the smaller, war paint faced, girl.

I can hear as my vision leaves me again, Aang asking about the hideout, and Katara accepting the offer to come and see it. All the while, I stand like some sort of impatient osteragehorse as a harness is fitted around my torso and secured to the cart.

"Why is she pulling the cart? She doesn't look that strong," Sokka asks...Probably about me.

"Just because she doesn't look it, doesn't mean she's not strong," Jet tells Sokka with a simple look. I can sense his darkness being fed by a bit of dislike. What, did he not like Sokka's innocent question? No matter as I begin to pull, feet digging into the ground below me and head for where I know the hideout to be.

"S-She's pulling it like it's nothing!" Katara speaks up, and I can feel her gaze on me as I grin while Jet jogs up to my side.

"She's thin but all of her is muscle," Jet answers the girl for me and I chuckle.

"And I'm strong like a kimodo rhino," I tell them as I grunt and pull the cart over a root from a tree.

Three miles later, and I sigh as I'm unhooked from the cart and hand holds fall from the hideout as some guards see us below them.

"Where's your hideout? I don't see it," Sokka insists with a huff.

"Here, take this," Jet offers a hand hold to the boy, and as soon as he complies he's zipped up to our home. The leader of the Freedom Fighters then looks to me and I shake my head before following after Aang, however my jumps are less graceful due to the fact that I can't airbend my jumps into being smooth.

As soon as Jet is up on the platform with me, I grin as the shadows of the canopies of the trees allow me to see fully. Ahh, much better; only in the morning do the sun really get through the leaves.

"It's beautiful up here," Katara admires.

"It's beautiful," I can feel his eyes shift to me, "And the Fire Nation can't find us up here".

"They'd love to find you, wouldn't they Jet?" I playfully nudge the leader with a chuckle. He smile to me and confidently answers.

"It's not gonna happen, Legion".

"Why does the Fire Kingdom want to find you so badly?" Katara asks as we watch Aang and that little lemor, Momo, go along one of the ziplines.

"The Fire Nation took over a near by Earth Kingdom village not too far from here," I supply as Jet casually takes my hand and forces me to walk at his side. I'd rather flank him, but it seems he'll have none of that for whatever reason.

"We've been cutting off their supplies, and doing whatever we can to mess with them," Pipsqueak offers from behind us.

"One day, we're going to take the village back," Jet announces determinedly.

"That's so brave," Katara praises with a dreamy lilt to her voice.

"Yea...So brave," Sokka, who has finally managed to join the rest of us up front, interrupts. "Just a bunch of kids in trees".

"Don't mind my brother," Katara glares at her holder sibling.

"Not a problem," Jet assures, "He probably had a rough day," However Sokka still takes it as an insult.

"So, you guys all live here?"

"Yup," I speak up casually, having given up on Jet's iron grip. I could, but I don't feel like breaking his hand at the moment. "Longshot over there, his village got burnt down by Fire Nation a few years ago, and The Duke was found trying to steal food; he probably never really had a home. Myself, I just wandered into the group".

"What about you, Jet?" The three of us stop as the other continue walking on, I myself am forced to the standstill.

"Me? My parents were killed when I was only eight years old; that day changed me forever," he tells her.

"Sokka and my mother was killed by the Fire Nation," Katara shares.

"I'm so sorry," Jet consuls understandingly.

Later that night, we feast. However, Jet seems extra clingy as of late seeing as he's forced me to sit next to him, and I can easily see that he wants to wrap his arm around my waist by how close he sits next to me. The fire in the middle of us all makes things slightly blurry for me to see, but the darkness of the night helps me see, as well as does each person's inner darkness which tells me where everyone is. Still, I all too gladly eat the berries and meats I've got on my plate, wanting to eat the strawberries that we keep stocked up just for me- they're an addiction of mine.

Jet stands for the speech he usually makes after a successful mission, his coconut cup raised in his hand as he speaks through his ever present blade of grass. "Today we successfully took down a camp of Fire Nation scum!" Cheering from all around ensues. "I especially enjoyed it when The Duke jumped down and rode a soldier like a hogmonkey," the boy stands up and walks on the table proudly around a bowl of bread before taking to his spot. "The Fire Nation thinks that they don't have to worry about a bunch of kids in the trees...Maybe they're right," there's the sound of booing from even myself. Jet scowls then and haunches forward threateningly, "Or maybe they're _dead wrong"_. And he finishes up his speech with that as the cheering happens again. He sits again between myself and Katara, who tells him his speech was good.

"You two were impressive on the battlefield too," I grin to them, friendly bearing my fangs to them, "Nice bending skills".

"Well," Katara blushes as she sees Jet's agreement, "Thanks. Aang's a given; he's the Avatar. Me? I need more practice".

"Avatar? Very nice," Jet praises with a casual point of his finger, and he gets thanks from the monk. "So, I thought of a way you two could help us out with our goal".

"Thanks but no thanks. We have to leave tonight," Sokka gets up, walking passed the lot of us.

"But Sokka, I needed you on a mission," Jet insists over his shoulder.

The Water Tribe boy turns, obviously interested, "What mission?"

"We need to scout the woods for any Fire Nation intruders; more camps even," Jet tells him.

"...Fine. I'll help you with the mission, but then we're leaving," Sokka huffs out before going back to his spot.

"Now there's a team player," I smile to the boy kindly. He only huffs at me.

The next day, I find myself showing Aang around while Katara is off doing her own thing. I grin from on top of our highest platform within the canopy of the trees, the Avatar at my side. "This baby I made myself just for fun lovers like you, Aang," I tell him, a hand on the string of a zipline I personally made. "It leads all the way to the forest floor, and then uses your momentum to bring you half way back up to the most commonly used platforms. Wanna give it a go?"

Aang looks to me and grins before grabbing one of the handles on the line, "Do I ever!" Momo holds onto his shoulders tightly, and I grin.

"Good. Hang on tight and I'll give you a push. Ready?"

"I'm readDYYYYYY!" As soon as I hear the first word, I give him a shove, and off he goes. I laugh as I watch him, quickly grabbing a handle of my own and pushing off with my feet.

About half an hour of high speed ziplining later, we appear on one of the midlevel platforms and chuckle as one.

"So...Where are you from Legion? Is that your real name? Are you a bender? If so, what element do you bend?" Aang shoots off curiously and I can't help but laugh before thinking.

Okay...So now to answer these in order..., "I'm from a village near Omashu, yes my real name is Legion, yes I'm a bender, and that's a secret".

"You're from the Earth Kingdom? But you look like you're...Well you know," Aang is honestly surprised.

"I know what you're talking about, even if I am blind. I look like I'm Fire Nation; I assure you I'm not," I chuckle out.

"You're blind?! But you were fighting perfectly fine yesterday!"

"My blindness is really odd. In light of any kind, I'm blind. But in a shadow or darkness or any lack of light I can see just as well as you can, if not better".

"That's amazing!" The boy admits with an excited throw of his hands, making me chuckle.

Another zipline ride and we find ourselves with Katara and Sokka, the latter of the two seeming rather unhappy.

"Your boyfriend is a thug Katara. He ambushed a harmless old man!"

My ember orbs narrow threateningly as I step forward, feeling the urge to protect the young man that's allowed me to live here. "He is not a thug; come, we'll hear his side of the story and then decide". I turn on my heel swiftly, my haori swishing with the movement, and lead the way across one of the near by bridges. A few minutes later, I knock on the wooden doorway of Jet's cloth hut before pushing the curtain to the side. He's found widdleling a piece of wood with a small knife until he hears us walk in, his eyes landing on me and a brow raising. However, a smile spreads across his face and he insistingly pats a spot next to him for me to sit. I sigh before shrugging and complying. To my surprise, he puts an arm around my waist and pulls me close to him to the point where I'm practically in his lap.

"Not that I welcome the surprise visit, but what do you need?" Soon after, the others walk in and his eyes narrow a tiny bit.

"We want to hear your side of the story about earlier today with the old man," Katara answers smoothly.

"So he told you about the attack, but not that the old man was of Fire Nation?" Jet assumes.

"No, he didn't mention it," Katara growls out with a huff.

"He was a harmless old man!" Sokka insists, pushing off the tree the hut is based around with a huff of his own.

With his free hand, Jet places a curved and twisted blade into a stump in front of him, "He was an assassin Sokka. See, there's a compartment for poison; he was sent to destroy me," he shows the lot of us the vile hidden in the hilt. "You saved my life today, Sokka".

"I didn't see any knife," the Water Tribe boy insists.

"That's because you were too busy talking to me".

"Whatever. We're leaving and I'm going to go pack my bags," Sokka struts out of the hut angrily.

Jet stands in the mean time and approaches Aang and Katara, "Don't tell me you guys are leaving too. I could really use your help".

"What do you need our help with?" Katara innocently asks, surprised that her crush needs her in some sort of way.

"The Fire Nation soldiers in that town I told you about earlier are planning to burn this forest down. If we don't stop them, the whole valley is doomed". The darkness in his heart is fed by the emotions given off due to whatever lie he told. But either way, now I know he's not telling the full truth.

"How can we help?" Aang intercepts.

"If you guys can waterbend the reservoir full, then we can use that to put out the fires," Jet supplies. The two travelers look to one another before nodding as one and leaving without another word.

When they're gone, I stand and glare to the Freedom Fighters' leader, "You're not telling the whole truth, Jet. I've known you long enough for me to be able to tell," a lie of my own, but I have more reason than he I think.

My brows furrow as in his hand is something tiny and metal, though I don't get to see what it is as light hits my eyes, making my world dark for the time being. I sense him moving forward and towards me, but I didn't really expect him to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me flush to his body. His other hand tilts my head up as though to make me meet his gaze, and I do as the light leaves and I see brown orbs extremely close to me. He's not that much taller than me, probably about two inches, but it's enough for me to need to look up to meet his gaze at this position. Before I can ask him what the hell he thinks he's doing, he kisses me. My eyes widen while his close, and I freeze up. I don't know why I don't just hurt him then and there- he's plenty vulnerable- but either way the kiss is long and he pulls me even closer to them since apparently that was possible. It's a while, but he finally releases my lips, and we're both left panting for air. His hand that was once on my chin wraps around my shoulders to pull my front closer to his own, and he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm doing this so we can live in peace, Legion. You, me, and the other Fighters. Please, trust me on this one. And whatever you do...Don't leave me," he pleads softly.

"If you think what you're up to," I don't even hug him back, "Is going to make me leave the Fighters, then why do it?"

"It's the only way," Jet tells me, his hold becoming bone crushing. "Please don't go. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you did".

"Oh Jet," I feel bad for him really, and wrap my arms around him lightly. "I don't know what I'll do when I find out your plan. But I will see it out to the end. For now I'm not going anywhere, my friend".

Jet picks up his head to look at me again, his brown eyes hungrily meeting my own before his lips steal mine again. This time though, they're more greedy, and he pinches me, causing me to open up my mouth in a gasp. A tongue darts in and urges mine to play, but I'm not that easy and as such I force myself not to respond- though it is tempting. Finally he pulls away after stealing one last peck.

"You'll see it my way. I promise," he smiles to me before releasing me.

I sigh and shrug, "We'll see," and walk passed him to go find something to do. That was my first kiss...The thought makes my heart flutter a bit. But other than that I'm not really...Surprised or anything I guess. I'm not in love with him now or anything like that. But my lips are swollen from the kisses, and it's an odd feeling. Still, I need something to do.

The next day, I find myself waking up like I do on any other morning; early and when the sun rises. As per usual, I wake up blind, the holes in my cloth hut letting what little sun that has made its way through the leaves of the trees. But everything is quiet. The kiddies must be sleeping still...And Jet and the others must of gone on that mission Jet was talking about yesterday before I left his hut. I wonder if I could help him out? I'm not a waterbender, but I am a bender...Even if he doesn't know it. Stepping out onto my platform, I look around before promptly stepping off and letting myself free fall. A single thought of flying enters my mind, and darkness gathers at my shoulder blades swiftly. I spread my newly formed, black feathered and large, wings just before I hit the ground, and they take me into the sky with a flowing curve from the ground. I grin; darkness is an endless ocean of possibilities to those with the wildest of dreams. I circle in the sky this way and that looking for any sign of Jet's darkness for me to track dow- Ahh there it is. Over by the dam. However, I can feel Katara and Aang with him, yet no Sokka. I search for the barely familiar darkness that belongs to the tan skinned boy, and find him in the near by village where the enemy is. Why's he so stressed? His darkness is eating it up hungrily. I can also feel disappointment in Jet's darkness, and head his way to see what's got him down.

"I would do something like that Katara," I come in on, landing on a branch and letting my wings disappear like a black fog that had been blown away by the wind. "Just think about what they did to your mother. We can't let them do anything like that ever again".

"But there are innocent people down there! Mothers, fathers and children!" Katara insists herself.

"Without sacrifices, there can be no victory Katara. This is the only way," Jet states.

"I've got to get my glider and warn the villagers!" Aang states before rushing for the staff/glider. However, Jet blocks him off with one of his hook blades and pulls the glider to him before placing it on his back and lashing out at the airbender.

Said boy jumps back and onto a branch...That just so happens to be my own. "I'm not going to fight you Jet!"

"You're going to have to get your glider back!" Jet growls out and rushes the boy. It seems that I'm invisible for the moment. As they're off for their fight, I come down from the tree and approach Katara.

"What the hell is going on?" I demand, landing in a crouch in front of her. She gasps in shock and uncorks her little water skin, falling into a bending stance.

"You're here to help Jet, aren't you?" She assumes. Idiot girl.

"No you idiot, I'm trying to find out what's going on!" I growl out, bearing my fangs annoyedly. She doesn't listen however and lashes out at me with a water whip, which I swiftly dodge and dance around. The shadow of the water, as well as the sound of its movements tells me where it is. "Didn't you hear me?"

"If Jet's a lier, why should I believe you too! You two are awfully close! You could be in on this whole thing!" Katara shouts, continuing to attack with water whip after water whip.

"Idiot! I just got here a moment ago!" Swiftly and skillfully I close the distance between the two of us, and my eyes narrow as I grab where I know her neck to be. My blind slitted pupiled eyes glare into her blue ones that can see, and my fingers curl so that my claws can press against her skin. "Now. I'm not going to hurt you. Tell me what's going on".

I can feel fear of me and worry for Aang feeding her darkness before she finally answers. "Jet's planning on drowning everyone in the valley just to get rid of the firebenders. That's why he needed Aang and I to fill up the reservoir, and that's why you all collected all that blasting jelly!"

My eyes widen. That's why he begged me yesterday not to leave him. He knew that if I found out that he killed innocents, I would leave without so much as a single regret or even a goodbye. He wouldn't want that seeing the way he feels for me. "Shit," frantically I feel out Jet's darkness, and quickly to I lock onto it before grabbing Katara's wrist and pulling her close. I look to where I figure her eyes are and glare sternly, "You tell anyone about this and there will be severe consequences. You got it?" She obviously doesn't know what I'm talking about until wings made of darkness appear on my back, black feather covering them gracefully and flapping to take us both into the air.

"What th- ahhhhhh!" The girl screams and clings onto me as we take off into the sky rapidly. "How are you doing this?! You're blind! You're a blind person that can fly!"

"Shut up and go with it!" I demand the girl as she screams in my poor ear as we near the fight.

Swiftly I land and release her as Aang falls from a near by tree with a grunt and a groan. Jet jumps down soon after, hook blades at the ready. That is until he sees my pretty self. The shadows of the trees above give me my sight, and my ember orbs glaringly meet his dark ones.

"Legion?" Jet's obviously surprised that I'm here. "How did you find us?"

"Magic," I sarcastically inform him before rushing forward at a fast walk. He's frozen in place it seems, giving me the chance to promptly punch him in the face with a good reverse punch. "You idiot! How _dare _you try to kill so many people!"

"L-legion you don't understand!" Jet holds his cheek and attempts to talk me down. "This is the only way that it can be done! This is the only way to make sure that we have a victory; without sacrifices there's no victories".

"Y-you...," I growl and clench my hands, my fangs biting into my lower lip and causing it to bleed, the palms of my hands follow suit thanks to my claws.

"You've gotta see it my way. Please, just give me the glider and I'll show you what good we will do!" Jet motions to the staff at my side while Katara tends to Aang.

"You fucking idiot! If you think I'm going to stand aside and watch you kill innocent people then you're _dead wrong,_" I tell him in a growl.

"Then I'll just have to make sure you see it my way. I'm sorry Legion," Jet states before lunging at me.

The fight is swift paced just as I figure the one between Aang and Jet was moments earlier, and we charge each other. My hands are curled into fists as my darkness regenerates my palms, leaving nothing but dried blood, and my fangs are bared back in my mouth so that my lower lip is also healed. With his hook blades at the ready, he swings them at me like twin swords should be used, however I duck and twist around them, my claws of my right hand dragging against his left blade as to make sure it doesn't hit me. Sparks are sent flying and with my free hand I lash out at the brown haired boy. This sends him on the retreat. Punch, kick, kick, grab, head butt, knee to the stomach, block hook blades, dodge, duck, cart wheel, dodge to the left. The exchange of blows continues like this until we're separated for long enough to let out a set of whistles.

"What did you just do?" I ask with wide eyes.

"I gave Longshot the signal to-," there's a loud boom and I let out a scream of rage.

"No!" I didn't want to show this ability off, but I've got no other choice it seems. It's either rush him and let him widen the distance, or do...Nothing basically.

But I refuse to turn him into a puppet of mine as I've done to Fire Nation soldiers in the past. That form of attack is _only_ for my enemies. And no matter what I do, Jet is not a true enemy; he's just not right in the head when it comes to defeating the Fire Nation. I fall into a wide stance and relax my fingers from their clawed position before shifting my foot forward and gathering my hands at my hip before rolling said hands. I've based my bending off of waterbending to say the least when it comes to fighting at a distance. A tendril of darkness appears from his own shadow and wraps around his wrists before squeezing painfully. He cries out in pain as his bones are pressured, and his hook blades fall to the ground, embedding themselves into the ground blade first. I swing my arms high and wide in two circles before the tendrils throw Jet onto the ground below us, and then jump down myself. My hands come up above my head in a jerky motion and spikes of darkness appear to pin him to the ground by his clothing. I step forward.

"You're a horrible person, Jet," I tell him with a glare. "All those innocent people, they're gone now and it's because of you".

Tears gather in his eyes as his face falls, and sorrow feeds the darkness in his heart, "No...Legion don't say that...Please I'm begging you don't say anything like that!"

"Why? So you can soundly deny the fact that it's the truth?" Katara snaps as she finishes looking over a slightly battered and bruised Aang whom is otherwise no worse for wear.

"No!" Jet denies with a frantic shake of his head.

"You just became just like the Fire Nation, Jet," Aang says with a sad frown on his face.

"Actually...He didn't," Sokka's voice is suddenly heard from over a crest of a hill. He's on Appa's head handling the reigns.

"He didn't?" Katara asks, confused.

"I went to the village to warn the people there," Sokka states, "At first they didn't believe me. And the Fire Nation soldiers there thought I was some sort of spy. But someone stood up for me: the old man you attacked Jet. He urged the others to believe me, and we got everyone out of there just in time".

"No! Sokka you idiot!" Jet shouts and wiggles for freedom, but there's a foot harshly placed onto his back. He looks up to see myself, narrowed ember eyes glaring down at him. "Legion...?"

"Like I said Jet, you're a monster. How I could ever trust you, I don't know to be honest. I'm grateful that you allowed me to be part of the Freedom Fighters...And for that I won't hurt you any further. But I can't stay here," I tell him. I can see more tears gathering in his eyes again. And sorrow again feeds the darkness.

"Legion, please don't say that. Tell me you're joking! Don't leave me!" He begs.

I mentally bite my lip. This guy is my friend, and yet here I am putting him down after beating him up, and making him cry. But I have to suck it up, and force myself to continue to glare. "Why shouldn't I? Not only have you betrayed my trust, but I was going to leave soon anyways. The Freedom Fighters is not my home".

This crying eyes widen, "It's not?"

"No. I enjoyed the fights, that's why I've stayed other than the fact that I had no where else to go, and plus you as my friend where there. I didn't want to leave you. But now, I have a reason. You betrayed my trust and you tried to kill a harmless village". My eyes falls to Aang and the others, "You guys think I can travel with you for a while?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Aang nods out with a welcoming smile.

"Heck, maybe you'll like it with us," Sokka throws as a jab towards Jet.

"You seem nice enough, and you're strong fighter so welcome to the group," Katara smiles out.

"No! Legion no! No! No! No! Legion please stay! Please!" Jet pleads before finally his clothing rips where the spikes are, and he runs at me only to tackle me in a hug. "Let me show you how much of a victory it would of been! Please don't go!" He buries his face into my shoulder as he holds me to him.

"Why shouldn't I?" I throw back bitterly.

"Because I love you," Jet gives as a reason, and my eyes widen.

I know I said that I don't feel for him in that way, but just the thought of someone having fallen so deeply in love with me. It's a shock. I had thought it..., "Impossible".

"Not impossible. I admit I was really wary at first since you look just like someone from the Fire Nation, but over time I got to know you. I learned that you love a good fight, and you don't pull your punches. I've learned that although you don't like sleep, you don't like to be woken up before you're supposed to be awake. I've learned that you love meats of all kinds and that you prefer strong men with a goal. I've learned your past and you've learned mine! Please don't go, Legion. I love you; I want to start a life with you. I want you to be at my side until the day we die. Just let me show you my ways, Legion. Let me show you that I'm right".

Well that was one hell of a confession...I was tempted to tell him that I'd stay. That is until he insisted that his methods were correct. My shoulders straighten, and I clench a fist before sending a jab of an elbow to his gut, causing him to let go. From there I spin around and back up so I can't be held by him. I send him a sad look. "Sorry, Jet, but I can't just stand around and let you kill. I also don't feel the same way you do for me. You're a great friend, Jet, but that's all you are to me. A friend".

"I...I see," Jet's shoulders sag and his head falls so that he's no longer meeting my gaze. I honestly feel bad for him, seeing as he went through all that trouble to confess. Suddenly, his head snaps up and his determined gaze meets my own. "Then I'll become a better person. I swear it. I'll make myself into the man you want me to be".

"I don't want you to change just for me," I insist lightly with furrowed brows. "Just...The only thing that should change about you is how you take care of the Fire Nation. Okay?" I get a nod and then smile before stepping forward and close to him. His eyes are wide with wonder and a bit of hope. Hope that I just changed my mind. I hold his gaze before taking his face in my hands gently, and seal the deal with a kiss. My feelings for him haven't changed in the last five seconds, oh no, but I want to make sure that he does change in the way I said. And if he loves me, then he'll do just that. Manipulative, I know, but I could think of no other way. I close my eyes as I feel him kiss back, and his arms wrap around my waist and pull me flush to his person tightly. I let him lead the way through the kiss, before pulling away and smiling to his blushing cheeks.

"W-why...?" He mutters, his face hot under my hands.

"I just sealed the deal, Jet. If we ever meet up again, and you end up to be a changed man...We'll talk about becoming a couple, okay? But until then, I only see you as a friend. Goodbye Jet". I slip out of his hold before joining my newly made friends on Appa's back. With a slap of his tail, we head off, leaving Jet standing there and staring after us as we go.

It's a few hours of awkward silence before the interrogation begins thanks to Sokka. The tan skinned boy glares me down despite the fact that even while we're both sitting, I'm taller than him. It's a whole question and answer thing between he and I.

"Who are you?"

"Legion of the Earth Kingdom, first born child Ragnarok and Eve, older sister to Stryfe".

"No no, that can't be your real name. What's your real name?"

"That _is_ my real name you dunce. My mother had a thing for weird names, and my father didn't mind the choices for my brother's and my names, so there you go".

"Fine. How old are you?"

"Sixteen".

"How tall are you?"

"5'10''"

"What did you think of the Avatar before you met us?"

"The Avatar? That one day he'd come back and kick some Fire Nation ass. Plain and simple".

"Why? You do know you could just go live with the Fire Nation and call it a day. You'd never be disliked for looking like them ever again.

"Because I hate the way they operate. Needlessly killing people, world domination. It's not my thing you know? Besides, if they were to find out what I can do, they'd either kill me or trick me into becoming their weapon".

"What can you do?"

"I'm a very good hand to hand fighter-that comes by instinct for the most part. I'm decent with a pair of swords and I'm skilled at fighting chi blockers- people who hit your pressure points and make you unable to move let alone bend your element if you have one. Lastly, I have a special element that only I- as far as I know- can bend to my will".

"And what's that?"

"Darkness," I grin. From there, I shoot into my life story. About how I was born, how my blindness works on and off, and how I discovered my abilities when I was very young. And finally, of how I left my family when I was thirteen due to the fact that I was tired of being hated. I then told them of how I met the Freedom Fighters, and of some of our missions. "And then you guys came stumbling through those bushes and...Well you know what happened after that".

"That's so cool that you can do all that with just one element! And to think it allows you to 'see' like you do," Aang beams to me broadly and I chuckle.

"And you fight like a waterbender _and_ an earthbender. That's something," Katara agrees with her fellow bender.

"Great. So now there's three magical bender people surrounding me," Sokka grunts out with a huff.

"Oh come on Sokka, don't be like that," I chuckle out, "Some of the strongest fighters are nonbenders".

"Yea well...Still," the boy pouts, making the rest of us laugh at his nonsense.

**The Great Divide**

It's been a couple days since I've started to traveling with this bunch of goofs. And I've come to realize a few things. One, Katara is not my favorite person. She's an excellent bender I'll give her that, but she's just...Too kind for my liking. Always babying Aang while she's teaching him waterbending. Fighting with Sokka even when he's right. And over all much too optimistic. Next up is Aang. He's a great kid all in all. Bit still he's a kid and he needs a push or a shove here and there as to help him get along. However he does also need support, I'll give Katara that. But not to the point where he's being coddled. Although he's a kid, he's got all those past lives to give him innate wisdom to work with, so that's another thing that I like about him. Unfortunately he doesn't eat meat. Sokka all the while...Not too sure what to think of him thus far. I know he's wary of me because of my skills, my love for fighting, and finally just the fact that I look like I'm from the Fire Nation; the last one is a given. However unlike most others who were wary of me fore same reason as his last one, he doesn't hold it over my head constantly. In fact, I can tell that he's quickly getting used to me, as well as trying not to be so judgemental towards me. For that I'm grateful.

Today we've made it to the Great Divide, a canyon that's said to of been carved by angry earth spirits as farmers didn't give them a proper sacrifice. It really is a magnificent sight to behold. Much greater than the stories I've read about when I was still going to school. Still, we need to cross it and Sokka seems to have that set on his mind.

"Hang on, can't we stay for a little bit longer to take the sight in?" Katara asks her older brother.

"No, we're on a tight schedule as it is," Sokka states sternly.

"Hey! If you guys are waiting for the canyon guide, I was here first!" A man in his twenties by the looks of it, dressed in neatly pressed gold and white robes rushes passed Sokka and speaks to the other three of us.

"Canyon guide?" I inquire.

"Sounds information-y," Katara beams.

"That's right! And I'm here to save a spot for my tribe! We were chased from our home by the Fire Nation and now we have to travel all the way to Ba Sing Se!"

Aang points over the stranger's side curiously as footsteps are heard. "Is that your tribe?" They can't be, his clothing is completely different.

"It most certainly is _not_. That's the Xang Tribe, nothing but a bunch of lowly thieves. They've been my tribe's enemy for over 100 years. Hey Zhangs! I was here first so you better not think about taking my Tribe's spot!"

The group is practically the opposite of what I assume this guy's tribe to look like, dressed in animal furs and covered in dirt with messy hair; even the women have muscles that are a bit bulky for their frames.

"Where are the rest of the Gan Jin," a muscular woman, seemingly the Tribe's leader, gets into the young man's face, "Still tidying up their camp?"

"...Yes. But they'll be here soon and they sent me ahead to hold their spot".

"I didn't know the canyon guide took reservations," the woman taunts.

"Not surprising for a Xang. So messy and unorganized," the young man throws back. This causes insults and shouts to be thrown at him, which are interrupted by the shaking of near by rocks.

From behind said rocks is a tubby old fellow with a white mustache and a farmer's look to him thanks to his hat. But he's obviously an earthbender. "Alright! Who needs to cross the canyon?" He calls to the people.

"My tribe was here first! They're not here yet but they will be!" The young man jumps to right away.

"I can't guide people who aren't here," the man replies smoothly.

"Looks like you're going to have to wait until tomorrow, Gan Jin," the woman taunts as she and her tribe walk passed him.

"Hey wait! Here they come!" The Gan Jin man insists, pointing to a group of men and women dressed much like himself, walking with royal posture and in perfectly graceful strides.

To make the story short, let's just say that Aang made a compromise for both tribes to travel at the same time instead of one being chosen over the other. And after everyone's eaten, we make our way down into the canyon. However, not all is in good condition for long, as not long after we reach the canyon's floor, we're attacked by a canyon crawler, whom targets our guide and tosses him to the side before he's chased away by Aang.

"Wait," Sokka states, "If both his arms are broken...,"

"Then we're stuck here in the canyon," I sigh out. Wonderful.

"Legion, can't you just heal him?" Sokka states motioning to the man that Katara and Aang are helping up. "You said your darkness does that kind of thing".

"Only for myself Sokka. Last time I tried to heal something, it was a turtleduck. I don't know why, but my darkness killed it instead of healing it. Its body rejected the darkness or something. Unless you want canyon guide guts all over the place, I can't do anything besides make him a pair of casts".

"I bet it was you thieving Zhangs that brought down food, didn't you?!" The Gan Jin tribe leader accuses pointedly towards the Zhang tribe leader.

"Us? If it's anyone who can't stand a day without food, it's you pompis Gan Jins! You brought the food down here!" The woman throws back just as accusingly. "Just like the past, throwing the blame at us".

"Gladly," the man replies.

"Look, if we can get over our differences, I think we can keep on going," Aang tries to calm the two down, and I sigh as I wrap darkness around the man's arms.

"These are a lot lighter than normal casts as you can feel," I tell the man lightly, "But they're much stronger and can withstand a lot more". My attention is again brought to the warring groups and I sigh.

"Any ideas?" Aang hopefully turns to us. Only for the guide to delusionally whine about becoming part of the food chain down here.

"See? We're going to become part of the food chain and it's all your fault!" The Gan Jin leader accuses. The Zhang leader opens her mouth to reply, but Aang interrupts them with a gust of wind.

"Enough! I thought I could help you guys solve your problems, but I can't," He jumps to the top of a large canyon wall that separates one large path and turns it into two. "We should split up and walk in separate lines. Gan Jins take the right, and Zhangs the left". The leaders nod to each other, and head their assigned ways. I and the Water Tribe siblings meet up with Aang as he jumps down. "Katara, you go with the Gan Jins, and Sokka you go with the Zhangs. Try to find out what happened to make these guys hate each other so much. Legion, you're with me".

The siblings nod and go their assigned ways as well. I however, form my wings at my shoulder blades and furl them to my back until they're needed. "Do you have any particular plan?" I ask as we watch Katara and Sokka walk off.

"To be honest, only kind of. It's a plan that might only work by chance," he tells me lightly. "I want to hear both sides of the story, and then I'll work from there. Come on, let's take the high road".

"After you," I nod and motion for him to take off first, Momo hopping off his shoulder and flying himself. With a few flaps of my wings, I'm in the air too, flying on Aang's right and letting my wings expand to their full length. From tip to tip, both wings span a good twenty five feet-, they're very large when compared to the rest of my body. But they're strong and durable as I will them to be, and they're beautiful. When furled, the feathers barely miss the ground by a centimeters. When the groups come to a stop, we land on the wall we've been flying over and keep an eye out for any canyon crawlers.

"Man, I'd love to be around one of those warm fires," Aang moans out to Momo and I. I chuckle as the canyon guild slumps his way along to the three of us before laying down for some rest. "And only if those two tribes would get along long enough for us to get out of here".

"I don't wanna be near that fire. I like being able to see," I huff out.

"Maybe they're not so different, and yet they don't see it," the canyon guide smiles out before calling it a night.

"Hmmm, maybe," Aang mutters through a yawn.

"Why don't we get some rest, Aang?" I ask as I stand and shift my feet before making a few movements with my arms across my torso. The result is a tent made out of darkness. I motion for Aang to go in, and he wastes no time before falling asleep. I follow him shortly after helping the guide in there as well.

The next day, we find ourselves coming to the other side of the canyon, the wall that we were supposed to go up with the help of the guide not far from us at all.

"Katara, Sokka, report," I suggest as Aang and I stand above them.

"Can they get along for even a little bit?" The monk questions.

"I don't think so Aang. The Zhangs stole their orb wrongfully," Katara states with bias.

"I don't think so is right! The Gan Jin's are the ones who wrongfully imprisoned the Zhang's ancestor!" Sokka corrects with his own bias.

I sigh and shake my head, "The point of you two going with them was to listen with no bias, not to pick sides".

"Okay everyone! We're here at the wall, but as you know we can't get up it. So we gotta put our heads together and figure this out so we can get out of here! Any ideas?"

"How about the Zhangs climb up the wall with their disgustingly long nails?" The Gan Jin leader crows harshly.

"Oh is that so? I didn't know that having untrimmed nails was punishable by twenty years in prison," the woman replies just as harsh.

"Guy will you please stop this? How man times do I have to say this: words won't do anything, actions will!" Aang tries to settle them down.

"The Avatar is right," the old man speaks after a while, "Words won't do anything".

"Action will!" The woman finishes, pulling her wicked blade out to clash with the old man's straight edged one. They clash and swing, and yet they're even in skill.

"On second thought, actions aren't so great! Go ahead and call each other names," Aang tries to retract.

"A fight to the death! Let's end this fight once and for all!" The old man challenges.

"My pleasure!" They move to clash again, only for a pissed off Aang to slam down between the two before they can actually lock blades, two waves of air blasting every one to the sides. The separate tribes go flying, as food from respective hiding places flies as well.

"What?! You both smuggled food into the canyon? You guys are...Horrible people!" Aang glares out, only for his eyes to get wide and wanting and his stomach growls loudly. Seriously, I'm twenty feet away from him and I can hear it loud and clear. I don't pay attention to him any longer as I feel many bodies of darkness approaching.

All the food attracted a bunch of canyon crawlers, "Heads up people!" I shout out, and everyone scatters while screaming. Those who can fight, try to fight them off, but it doesn't do much. Four crawlers come for me, boxing me in and I crouch low, bearing my fangs and claws. "Do I look like food to you?!" I demand, a tendril of darkness whipping out at one of the crawlers that decided that it was a good idea to get closer. It doesn't do much, and I growl back at them. "Alright you guys asked for it!" It's easy to get a hold of the darkness within them and take control, even as I feel them try to resist my hold. However it's in vein as I grin maliciously and my pinky fingers twitch before a whole dance of my fingers is made in order to move my current puppets. I use the crawlers to attack other crawlers, and from there, she had her own little army of ten crawlers by the time Aang thinks of a way to use the crawlers to their advantage. She grins as the idea forces everyone to work together, a Gan Jin and a Zhang for each team. Her crawlers are given to those who see her controlling them, and soon enough her hands are free.

"Alright! Let's ride out of here!" Aang ties a lasting bag of food to one end of his closed glider, and I decide to ride with him as the crawlers all follow that one bag. As soon as we're at the top, we jump off, and the bag is sent back into the canyon, the food scattering while the crawlers follow it.

"Who knew that the Gan Jin's could get down and dirty," the Zhang leader smiles to the old man. This is a good sight to see.

"And who knew that the Zhangs could be so useful in a pinch," the man replies.

"Perhaps we're not so bad after all," the woman nods once.

"Perhaps not...But that doesn't mean that we don't have business to take care of," and the swords are brandished again.

As it turns out, it was all a misunderstanding, it seems. A mix between stories that have been passed down by way of mouth. In the end, the stories have become twisted to the point that each tribe has their own version, and it ends with the other tribe being at fault for their ancestors' suffering. So much for them getting along. Poor Aang.

"Wait a second! Jay Win, Win Jay? I know those guys!" Aang smiles.

"Yes yes, we all know the stories," the old leader sighs out.

"No! I mean, I was there on the day you were talking about. I may not look it, but I'm 112 years old. Those two weren't enemies. In fact they were brothers- twins even, and they were nine. The orb wasn't a sacred orb, it was just a ball, and the gates were the two goal posts. Jay Win did have the ball when he fell, but Win Jay didn't steal it, he picked it up and started running it to the other goal. But he stepped out of bounds and got penalized. Not for twenty long years, but two short minutes. So you see, it wasn't anything you thought it to be, it was just a game between brothers".

"But what about the Redemption Ritual?"

"That's what the game was called. When a goal was made, everyone would yell: Redemption!" Aang throws his hands into the air with a smile. "I mean sure, one was a bit and the other was a bit too neat, but still they got along".

"It seems we should forget about the past," the woman states.

"And look to the future," the older leader replies, bowing respectively.

"Let's go to Ba Sing Se as one tribe," the woman states, and there's cheering all around as they walk on.

"It's lucky you knew them," Sokka grins out.

"You could say it was lucky...Or," Aang grins sneakily.

"He wasn't telling the truth," I chuckle, turning blind eyes to where I can feel Sokka's darkness to be. "What a smooth storyteller you are, Aang," I chuckle out, making him laugh almost sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter Three: The Blue Spirit and The Fortuneteller**

**The Blue Spirit**

Third person POV

"Absolutely not," a short bearded man states from his watch tower, eyes glued on his Yu Yan archers and guards that make sure that their skills are up to absolute par. On of them shoots his arrow, and then another two follow shortly after. Easily do they each hit the same exact spot, the second splitting the first arrow, and the third doing the same to the second. Perfect aim a usual. The others behind him follow his example and test their skills. "The Yu Yan archers stay here. Your request is denied, Commander Zhao". At this man's side another Fire Nation firebender, a man the Blue Spirit knows well.

"Please reconsider, Colonel Shainu. The Yu Yan archers are known for their precision and using them as guards is wasting their skills and talent," Zhao insists.

"They're my archers and I can do whatever I want with them; my say goes," the Colonel states firmly.

"But my search for the Avatar-"

"Is nothing but a vanity play! We're fighting a real war here, and I need all my men," the shorter man states.

"But-"

"Not another word of it, Commander," Shainu grounds out, and Zhao growls lowly in his throat.

From the sky comes a messenger hawk, which lands on the Colonel's arm and waits for the message to be taken before hopping off as trained. Shainu's eyes widen and Zhao looks over his shoulder all too easily.

"Orders from the Fire Lord...," he smirks. Things are in his favor now, "Looks like I've been promoted to Admiral. My request, is now an _order,_" Zhao states. He smiles to himself as the now lower ranked man bows, and leaves his sight.

From on top of the watch tower is a being wearing a blue mask and a black body suit. They had been listening in the whole time. Finding that they know all that they need to, they leave just as silently as they had come.

Legion's POV

I groan as the chains that hold me to the wall rattle when I move my limbs. Damn, that was a hard hit to the head. Mother fucker got me good and off guard. I can see perfectly fine as I open my eyes; it's dark out, and I'm all alone save for the two men that guard my jail cell. How exactly did I end up like this? Well...Damn Katara and Sokka decided to go ahead and get sick from that storm that happened a few days ago. First it was Sokka, and then it was Katara. I myself am safe, as my darkness keeps my immune system strong.

_FLASHBACK_

Coughing can be heard from the Water Tribe boy as he's huddled into his sleeping bag to keep him warm despite the fever he obviously has. I sigh as I lean against a pillar and Katara wipes his forehead down with a cool cloth.

"This should bring your fever down," she tells her older brother soothingly.

"You know what I love best about Appa? His sense of humor," he jabbers nonsensically.

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Katara states and Appa groans, which apparently was another joke as Sokka laughs.

Where the hell is Aang? I wonder. It can't be that hard to find some ginger root, can it? God, I should of gone with the kid if I had known it would of taken this long.

"I couldn't find any ginger root, but I did find a map," speak of the devil and he shall appear. "There's an herbal institute at the top of that near by mountain. We can go to her and Sokka will be better by tomorrow".

"Aang he's in no condition to travel," I tell him as I push off of the pillar, "We need to go get it ourselves".

"Legion is ri-," Katara's cut off by some coughing. "Legion is right. Let's go".

"No no no, it'll just be Aang and I; we'll be fine. Besides, you're sick too now," I tell her with a sigh. I wave my hand at her, and a tendril of darkness pushes her down into Appa's fur gently.

"No, I'm fine," Katara tries, only to cough some more.

"That's how Sokka was yesterday," Aang points out after backing away from the ill girl, "Legion's right. It's just a quick fly there, we'll be right back". He steps forward and with a swirl his glider is opened up and ready to go. However, I point to the sky as lightning crashes above us. "On second thought...We'll go by foot. It'll be safer," and like that he takes off at full speed.

I sigh and look over my shoulder at the two, "I'll do my best to keep us out of trouble. You two just stay warm and hydrated, you hear?" That said, I melt into the shadows before vanishing off to catch up to the boy. When I do catch up to him, I stay in the form of a moving shadow, but I know that the boy can tell that I'm there.

"You think they'll be okay?" Aang asks me even though I can't talk in this form; I don't have a mouth to talk with. However, a tendril of darkness takes the form of a thumbs up, and he sighs and nods as we go along. At our speed, it takes little to no time at all to speed up the stairs of the mountain and barge into the building. My body reforms and I support a panting Aang as he speaks. "I'm sorry to barge in like this but my friends are sick. They've got fevers and they're talking nonsense and they can't stop coughing".

"Your friends will be fine," the old woman states, grinding something in a bowl, "Give me a moment". And from there she starts looking for one thing that she can't seem to find. How did she already have medicine being worked on?

About an hour later, however, it turns out that she wasn't making medicine, but food for her cat Miyuki. It also turns out that we've gotta go collect frozen wood frogs. You heard me, frozen frogs. Heading out in a rush, Aang doesn't see the two arrows headed our way, and the lightning is messing with my ability to see in the shadows made by the storm clouds thus I don't see them either. The arrows pin him to the ground, and I'm on high alert.

Before the boy can form an air dome around us, I form a darkness one that the arrows bounce off of, and that stays there until Aang is free. "I think you dropped these," he tells the men that I sense surrounding us. More volleys of arrows are sent our way, however we dodge. Thank you darkness senses. And thus we flee. Unfortunately, these arrow guys are fast and skilled, thus giving us a run for our money. We tumble over the edge of a cliff, jumping, and we scream as we fall. My blind eyes look to where I know Aang to be, and black feathered wings of darkness appear on my back. I swoop under him and catch him on my back before flapping with all that I've got.

"Hang on to my shoulders Aang!" I tell him as we swoop into the trees and I'm forced to barely dodge branch after branch. This lightning really hates me up the ass right now. Arrows shoot through my wings, and I gasp in pain. They're not permanent wings, but they're still connected to my nerve endings while they exist. Flying with arrows in my wings hurts like a mother fucker. Distracted by the pain, I barely hear Aang shout.

"Legion, go low!"

I do, however neither he nor I saw/sensed the branch just waiting for me to crash into it, and we go tumbling into a swamp with a splash. I groan, and my wings disappear, letting the arrow splash silently into the water. I hear Aang dipping a hand into the water and then pulling something out.

"A fog!"

"As in frozen frog?" I ask with wide blind eyes.

"Yea!" However, a wall of darkness comes to our rescue as arrows crash into it. What my instincts hadn't noticed was the second volley, and as such we're pinned to a downed tree by arrows and then separate nets. I growl like the rabid animal my ability has made me in to, thrashing against the net and splashing water everywhere. There's knife hand to the back of my head at the base, and my senses are dulled until I find myself knocked out.

_FLASHBACK END_

So here I am, chained up in a way that mirrors Aang's own predicament, though he's got his own set of pillars to be chained to as I do, and my feet are chained as well. I growl as I pull against the chains, and they groan in protest, but don't budge. "Can I get us free now? A wiggle of my fingers is all I need, Aang".

Aang looks to me from where he is, and it looks like he's about to say yes when a man walks into the room. This must be the Zhao guy I had been told about by Sokka when he was bringing me up to speed on what we've gotta do in order to make Aang powerful. The room is dark but full of light from the torches around us, thus making my vision foggy so it's hard to see. But I can sense him, and what I sense is not pretty. Arrogant, selfish bastard. That's all I have to say to describe him.

"So, this is the might Avatar," Zhao circles Aang like some sort of predator, "I don't know how you stayed out of the Fire Nation's grasp until now, but now that we have you, you're not going anywhere". He smirks as he comes to stand in front of the arrow headed boy. "Tell me, do you miss your people?" Oh that's a low blow. I growl as Aang's head hangs and his shoulders slump as much as they can. "Don't worry won't be killing you. If I did that, then the Fire Nation would have to start the search all over again. I'll keep you alive...Barely". He walks away to leave the room, only for Aang to throw him against the wall with a gust of wind from his lungs. Zhao slams into the wall before getting up. "Blow all the wind you want; you're not going anywhere".

I growl and jerk against the chains, my fingers curling and my inch long claws glint in the fire light along with my fangs. "Bastard! Get back here! I'll tear you to shreds!"

"Calm down Legion, we need to think of a plan," Aang warns me sternly.

"I already have one," I state, and wiggle my fingers before a tendril of darkness appears before me. If I could, I'd turn the chains into darkness, but I can't do that. I can make my darkness into solid and black forms of anything, but I can't make anything into darkness. The tendril turns into a sharp blade that swings down and cuts my metal binds at both my hands and my feet, getting rid of the cuffs all together. I rub my joints and grin devilishly, giving out a chuckle.

"Wow! Is that why you were so insistent on using your bending?" Aang's eyes are wide and focused on me, and my blurry vision find him so that I can smile to him with a nod. As I move to release him as well, there's crashing sounds and grunts in front of our cell's door, and then there's the sound of a lock being picked. Next thing I know, I'm crouching protectively in front of Aang, fangs and claws bared as a growl comes from me.

"Stay where you are, stranger. If you're here to save Aang and I, or even just Aang, then you'll do as you're told," the figure in the blue mask stops, having unsheathed a pair of dao swords before I had warned him. He does as told and I nod before with a flick of my wrist, four blades of darkness appear and cut through the metal holding Aang still. The masked being silently moves towards the door and motions for us to follow. We do so. After creeping through the halls the being leads us through the sewers of the base, and then motions for us to do as he does, exiting between a set of thick bars.

However, we're stopped as an alarm goes off, and people surround us while Admiral Dickhead shouts, "The Avatar and his ally have escaped! Close the gates and capture them!" Thus the fighting ensues.

While Aang is focused on using air blasts of all sorts, and the blue masked being is using his dao swords to fight of guards, I'm turning them into my puppets. I grin ferally as their darkness is taken a hold of, and the soldiers gasp as they can't move.

"A bloodbender?!" One exclaims as he fights my hold.

"That's not possible! It's not even a full moon!" Another manages to say. I force their jaws closed with a mere thought, but don't correct them. The less they know of me, but the more dangerous I seem, the better off I am it seems.

With a dancing of my fingers they begin to fight one another, intercepting their allies unwillingly as they do so. Wings appear on my back as I look over my shoulder only to see Aang thinking on his feet and using the flexible ladders to cross the area with less danger to them. I jump and let the wind keep me int he air, and with a wave of my arms, feathers of darkness rain down in the forms of tiny spikes, hitting guard after guard. My vision still isn't 100%, seeing as there's still a good amount of fire around us that's giving off light, but I can sense that Aang and our would be savior just barely miss getting over the outer wall. Before the guards that surround them can fire at them, I swoop down and take a hold of their darkness too, however I find that I cannot stop their chi from actually making the flames. And thus, Aang protects the three of us with a dome of air.

"Hold your fire!" Zhao demands as he comes up from behind his men. "The Avatar must remain alive," this causes the masked being to think quickly, and the blades of the dao swords are placed to Aang's neck making him shrink into the masked being's chest with a pale face. My brows furrow and I snarl a bit until Admiral Dickhead speaks again. "Open the gate. Now".

"You're letting him get away? Why?" Another bearded man asks hotly, and I catch on before crouching in front of Aang just in case things go wrong.

"Calm down. Things like this require...Precision," the enemy smirks darkly.

With the fire far away, my vision comes to much more clearly. However, the moon shines down on us, so no matter what I do, it's not completely clear. My eyes widen though a suddenly a very familiar arrow shoots down at us, and I command a tendril of darkness to catch it. Too late, as the arrow hits the person's mask, the impact making him release his swords, and fall back knocked out.

"After the Avatar! Quickly!" Is ordered of the men who rush out of the base. A cloud of dust is blown up by Aang, and he gasps as he sees just who are savior is.

"Who is that?" I ask him lowly, my senses keeping an 'eye' on the soldiers.

"Zuko, the guy that's constantly after Katara, Sokka and I...And now you. He wants to capture me and give me to the Fire Lord; he's the Fire Nation's banished Prince," Aang states.

"Well, if he's an enemy too, let's get out of here!" I tell him, tugging on his person.

"I...I can't just leave him. I mean...He saved us!" Aang stays where he is.

I scoff and then growl. "Fine. Grab a hold of me," I tell him as I throw one of Zuko's arms over my shoulders, "And his swords- those things are nice, we're not leaving those behind". Aang does as told and I concentrate. I've never done this before, but I know of the concept. While I turn into darkness, it also has to swallow these two up. Let's just hope that it doesn't hurt them like it does when I try to heal someone. We all sink into my shadow, and I flutter along any shadow I can find, fleeing into the woods. Moments later, the darkness spits out Aang and the banished Prince, while my body reforms. I pant a bit. "That's a bitch to do," I grunt putting Zuko down. "Can we leave now?"

Aang shakes his head, "He has some good in him. Maybe we can convince him to switch sides". Ever the friendly kid, isn't he?

I sigh before slumping against a tree. "Fine. But if he attacks, he's going down," I grump out.

Zuko's POV

I don't remember being put there, but I find myself in the woods, and my body is very stiff. Damn arrow must of knocked me out. Who got me here though? Who saved me? Uncle? No...Before me, with a sad look on his childish face is the Avatar, and to my other side is a young woman who looks to be my age. My golden eyes linger on this woman, taking in what she looks like. She is not the Water Tribe peasant, but she is obviously not of royalty or any nobility by the way she dresses. She looks...Fire Nation. But she obviously doesn't hold herself like one, I blurrily realize. Her eyes are the color of embers that flutter from fire in the night, and her pupils are oddly slitted. I can see that her hands have nails that are pointed and an inch long, and look as sharp as any blade. Her hair is as black as her clothing save for the cloak like thing over her black shirt that is white. Said hair is spiky, and obviously long that travels in spiked waves in a weirdly graceful manor. She is...Wildly beautif- The hell? No, I won't think like that about one of the Avatar's friends. It seems he's realized I'm awake.

"You know what sucks about being born a hundred years ago?" No, and I don't care. "I miss all my friends. I used to visit my friend Kuzon all the time. Man, the trouble we would get in and out of. And yet, he was from the Fire Nation like you". Like me? "Do you think...That if we had met a hundred years ago, we would be friends?" Why does he sound hopeful? Idiot brat. Tired of hearing him talk, I jump to my feet and fire a blast of my element at him, only for it to be blocked by...Shadows? My eyes widen as the wildly beautiful girl rushes at me, her right hand's fingers collected together to form a deadly spear out of her hand, the claws pointing at my throat as I watch the wall of darkness disappear and the Avatar get away.

"Dumb ass," her voice is like low toned bells, "You're lucky that Aang doesn't like death or else you'd be dead".

"What's it to you?" My voice intones with a snarl. I'm not in the position to be threatening, but it's in my nature to be. "You his girlfriend or something? How about his bodyguard?"

"I am a girl that is his friend, yes. And you could call me his bodyguard if you want," she replies smoothly.

"Why do you protect him?"

"He brings me hope, just as he does everyone else. He is merely a child right now, but soon enough he's going to be the most powerful person in the world. I'd like to see him survive to become what he's meant to be. You won't get in his way so long as I'm around," she replies with determination.

"So you love him," I sneer out. That's what she's making it sound like.

"Like a little brother, yes," She states smoothly.

I open my mouth with furrowed brows, wanting to see why she sees him as that when she looks like she's from the very nation he's trying to take down. But she becomes the shadows in a way I've never seen before. There's no trace of her. Tiredly I get up and pick up my mask, as well as my dao swords before walking to where I know my boat to be. I'm still tired, and now I'm confused. Why did they spare me? Why did he ask those questions? Why can't I get that woman out of my head? Onto my ship I go, and I pass Uncle without a care.

"Nephew, where were you last night? Jee sang a stirring love song!"

I don't have the energy to snap at him, "I'm going to my room; no disturbances," I tell him. In my room, I remove my armor and get under the covers on my bed. My head hurts, damn it. The cloth banner that holds the Fire Nation insignia hangs on a wall next to my bed, and I look it over before turning away from it and laying on my side. The Avatar's words ring in my head disturbingly.

**The Fortuneteller**

Today, we're relaxed for now near a small river, Sokka and I fishing by using our hands and Aang trying to flirt with Katara. He had given her a necklace made of a single flower and Sokka's fishing line. It's a pretty yet simple little thing. I crouch on a rock as a spear of darkness appears in my hand, my ember eyes smoothly tracking a pair of fishes despite the fact that I am currently blind thanks to the light I'm in. This doesn't deter me, however, as the darkness made by its little muscles allows me to track it as though I could see.

"So, how do I look?" I hear Katara ask, and I assume she's posing. Poor Aang, the darkness made my the shadows of his heart flutters as his heart skips a beat. So, how's he gonna compliment her, I wonder?

"All of you? Or just your neck? Because both look great," ohhh that was lame, kiddo.

"Smoochie smoochie~. Someone's in love~," Sokka teases as he makes kissy faces at the fish he had caught. Apparently he doesn't like that as next thing I hear is the sound of scales hitting skin and two splashes as well as a yelp from the Water Tribe boy. I chuckle as he comes back up swiftly spearing my target and bringing it out of the water to show that's about twice the size of the one he had caught.

"If you're going to tease someone, don't do it while fishing Sokka. You'll never get anything done otherwise," I chuckle to him.

"Besides, don't tease him in the first place," Katara tells her brother, "Aang's just a good friend. A sweet little guy, just like Momo," she coos.

I can feel disappointment feed what little darkness Aang holds in his heart. Ouch, friendzoned. Poor guy. My eyes widen though as suddenly I hear growling, and I toss my speared fish to Sokka as I follow Aang towards the sound. It sounds like a platypusbear, and I'm proven right as Aang tells the siblings.

I can hear a cheerful man seeming to dodge the angry beast, not at all worried about getting hurt it seems. "Hello! Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Make loud noises! He'll run off!" Aang suggests.

"No, play dead! He'll get bored and leave!" Sokka states.

"Run down the hill and climb up a tree," Katara offers.

"Punch it in the bill," I suggest loudly.

"And then run in zigzags!"

"No need, everything is perfectly under control," the blue dressed man assures lightly,twisting into a sitting position as the beast barely misses his head and leaves a gash in a tree instead.

Not wanting the man to get into any more danger, Aang steps forward and airbends at the platypusbear before holding up his hands battle ready but also consulingly. "Woah there!" It doesn't work, and I ready myself to do something, only for Appa to appear and let out a threatening groan which causes the bear hybrid to lay an egg in fear and flee.

"What were you doing? You could of gotten killed," I ask the man.

"Yes, but Aunt Wu said that I'd have a safe journey," the man replies calmly.

"Aunt who?" Aang tilts his head.

"No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village".

"But you didn't have a safe trip; you almost got killed!" Sokka insists, agreeing with me.

"Again, I did not. Now, I must get going. Have a nice day all," the man begins to walk off, only to return and give us the package that was on his back.

Aang ends up unwrapping it, and it turns out to be an umbrella which he opens up just as it starts to rain. Katara waterbends the rain above her to keep her dry, while I form a similar thing, save it's a disk of darkness that soon turns into an umbrella of my own to keep me dry.

"Maybe we should go see this Aunt Wu. I'm sure it would be fun," Katara suggests.

"I don't see why not," Aang smiles out, and I shrug. Why not?

"Why don't we just continue traveling?" A getting wet Sokka asks as we begin to walk. "She would predict that it'd start raining; the sky's been grey all day," he insists.

"Wrong. They were blue only moments ago," I chuckle out, aiming to get on his nerves. It works, and she chuckles.

"Well you know what? Anyone can predict the weather," he tells me with a huff, "Like I'm going to predict that it's going to continue drizzling". Seconds later, the rain stops, and my sight is taken by the bright and happy sun.

"Not everyone has the talent," Aang lightly tells a huffy Sokka as he closes up his umbrella and mine made of darkness disappears.

It doesn't take us too long for us to get to the village after that, though when we make it to the building we're told Aunt Wu resides in, a white haired man dressed in black calmly greets, "Aunt Wu has been expecting you". Oh would ya look at that? Expecting us huh?

As we enter the front room, a young girl about Aang's age, dressed in pink and with hair in two pigtails, greets us. "Welcome, I'm Meng, and, I'm Aunt Wu's assistant". Her eyes widen and the shadows around her heart flutter, though I don't know who she's talking to when she greets one of us. It's too bright in here for me to see really. "Well hello there," she tries to flirt.

"Hello," it turns out to be Aang that she was talking to. But he's obviously not interested.

I guess she gestured for us to sit on some pillows, as I sense the shadow her arm makes wave in some direction. I feel a shadow and, yup, there's a pillow with my name on it. She continues to try to flirt with our resident airbender. "What's your name?"

"Aang," he replies.

"That rhymes with Meng! And you have some pretty big ears don't you?"

I chuckle as Aang unsurely answers with, "Uhh...I guess".

"Don't be modest," Sokka teases him, and I senses the shadows his arms make, move so I assume they're moving further apart, "They're huge!"

"Can I get you anything? Maybe some of Aunt Wu's curd puffs? Some tea?" Meng offers. In the end, she leaves the room.

Not long after our puffs and tea are brought in, a woman whose voice points towards an older age speaks up. "Alright, who's next? Come on, don't be shy".

"I guess that's me," a clearly excited Katara stands from her spot and follows after her as they leave for another room.

"Uhh...I'll be right back, I have to go use the bathroom," Aang gets up and I track him curiously. However, I don't think he's going to the bathroom unless that room is right next to Aunt Wu's fortunetelling room, as I can feel Katara's darkness quite close to him. A few moments later, Aang returns with his heart fluttering. What just happened?

"Looks like someone had a good bathroom break," Sokka casually states.

"Uhh yea! While I was there I-"

"We don't wanna know," I tell the young bender with a raise of my hand.

Minutes later, Katara comes out with the fortuneteller, a happy air around her as well. She sits down and the older woman asks who's next. Sokka tries for a go, only to be shot down and told his future just by the look on his face. I can't help but laugh at that. Aunt Wu I can sense motions towards me, and I tilt my head. "Sorry, I'm not into that kind of thing," I tell her with a friendly smile.

"Oh come on Legion! Give it a go," Katara prods beamingly, "Maybe you'll be told about your love life as well".

"Now that'd be something," I chuckle out before standing, turning my blind eyes to the woman. "Lead the way," I tell her calmly, and follow her out of the room. We enter another one that's warm and that smells of fire. I can feel its heat as it sits in the middle of the room, and pay extra attention to her shadow.

"Please hold out your palm," she requests, and I do just that, offering one of my clawed hands to her. Her softer- but not as much as I've felt Katara's to be- hands brush against my calloused ones and she purses her lips. "Your hands are so much rougher than your friend, Katara's," she simply states.

"I fight more up close and personal than she does even if I am a bender," I tell her lightly.

"I see. How, let me see...Hmm, interesting. In your love line, I see two choices that you can take. One of a powerful fire bender with a confused but pure heart. The other, a powerful nonbender with mighty goals". The latter must be Jet, but I can't help but wonder who the former is. "The choice will be hurtful no matter what you do, but it seems that no matter who you choose, you will grow to be happy, yet out live them both".

"You're saying that they'll die before me? During battle?" I ask with a tilt of my dead.

"No no, nothing like that for the bender. The nonbender...Yes. No matter what you do, you will lose him to a battle," Aunt Wu replies. My eyes widen.

"Do I know either of them?"

"Yes...But I cannot say when you met either of them," she tells me wisely.

"Can you check if my blindness will ever be cured?" That would be awesome.

"I cannot say...There's the possibility that it will...But only if you keep your most important friends safe and out of death's reach," she tells me.

My free hand clenches, claws digging into my skin but not enough to make me bleed, "So I have to play guardian just to _maybe_ if I'm _lucky_ get my eyes fixed? Why such a hard job for something so simple?"

"Your blindness is what make you who you are, Legion," Aunt Wu tells me kindly, "Are you sure you want to be rid of it? You won't be as special as you are now".

"So now you're telling me, that even if I do get my sight back permanently, I'll lose my powers?" Well that fuckin' sucks.

"No...But your powers would be weakened a great amount until you learned to fully master them again," she tells me. I sigh and shake my head.

"Wonderful," I sigh again and take my clawed hand from her grasp gently as I can make myself do so. "Are we done here?"

"I think so. Your journey is connected to Katara's, and I assume your other friends'. But it will become separate soon".

Riddles. We stand and I follow her out before she takes Aang with her. I flop down and lean back on my hands, thinking about my supposed fortune. My luck sucks.

"So, did she tell you anything? Will you find your true love?" Katara excitedly asks.

"I'll only tell if you do," I smirk to her, a fang glinting in the light of the room.

"Aunt Wu said I'd fall in love with a powerful bender! Oh I hope he's handsome! And tall!" She coos.

I chuckle lightly, "So you want a bender version of Jet huh? He was both of those".

She shakes her head, "He wasn't right in the head; I don't know how you got him to want to be a different man when it came to taking down the Fire Nation".

"Simple. He said he loved me, so I worked with that. A man in love will do _anything_ to be loved back by his beloved if he's not already with her. At least that's what I think. Jet doesn't break his promises so if we meet up again...We'll see". I answer.

"Anyways...What'd she tell you?" Katara demands.

"She said I'd have to pick between a powerful bender of some sort or a powerful nonbender; though I'll out live both of them. I apparently met them both already, but she won't tell me when I did. So I've gotta say that the nonbender is Jet".

"Hey, what about me? I'm powerful and a nonbender," Sokka insists almost lazily.

I actually laugh a bit and shake my head, "Sorry Sokka, but I can already tell that you're not the guy. Like I said, it's probably Jet. As for the bender...I don't know to be honest. I've met a lot of powerful benders in my time, even before we met. For all I know my sisterly feelings for Aang could change and I could fall for him," at the end of that, I chuckle a bit. "Then again, that's a low possibility. I'd feel like a cradle robber".

Katara listens closely, and her eyes are probably bright seeing as we've never talked so much in one day. Well, we have, but not in this...Gossipy way that we are now. "Anything else?"

"If I pick the nonbender, I'm going to lose him in a battle. I don't know when or what one, but she said I would and that that would be how I out live him. I also asked her to see if she could tell me whether I get my eyes fixed or not. She says, only if I keep you guys safe and away from death". I sigh, "I got my work cut out for me".

"I doubt any of that's real, Legion. I mean, why do you have to protect us just for some sight?" Sokka rationalizes with a lazy wave. "It doesn't make sense". Soon after that, Aang comes in happily before as a group we leave.

"I'm telling you guys, all that nonsense is just a bunch of falsities," Sokka insists.

"I don't know, she said you'd be miserable most of your life; most of it self inflicted," Katara replies. Sokka in turn kicks something, that ricochets off another thing and makes that kicked thing hit him in the head. I bet you it was a rock.

The day from then on passes swiftly, with Sokka trying to prove to everyone that Aunt Wu's predictions are wrong and fake, Aang trying to woo Katara, and Meng stalking Aang. I in the mean time, basically keep my distance. The fact that I have to play guardian is a bit...Unnerving, seeing as I'm only so strong. Thus, for the rest of the time we're here, I'll be spending my hours training my ass off. That night, I don't sleep, and I only stop for water and food before going back to work. What am I training at, you wonder? Less movement needed in order to bend my element. I wanna be able to simply think a command, and boom, a spike of darkness will appear. It'll give me the ability to fight off many more foes at one time if I can do that. I also need to work on my senses, meaning I don't want to have to really try just to 'see' others moving. No, I want to be able to sense everything whilst in broad daylight under the bright sun without so much as a bit of concentration. Over all, let's just say I'm working my self to the bone over the next few days.

On the fourth day of my nonstop training, I'm found meditating by a rushed Sokka and Aang. Had it of been four days ago, I would of been surprised by their voices and sudden appearance. But it is not four days ago, and I had sensed them coming towards me from miles away. My blind eyes look at them, and in the darkness of my vision I see two white silhouettes both having the stature and basic features of Aang and Sokka.

"You guys need something?" I ask them curiously with a tilt of my head.

"You need to come help us! While you were off training, Aang and I discovered that the volcano really is going to errupt; Aunt Wu was wrong! We managed to get the villagers to believe us and now we're making a tranch big enough for the lava to fall into so that the village isn't destroyed. We know you're not an earthbender, but it there some way you can help us?" Sokka quickly esplains.

I stand with surprised eyes. So that's the rumbling I felt every now and then. My eyes narrow before I nod, and I hold out my clawed hands, palms up, "Grab a hold, I'll take us to the trench. I can feel the shadow its casting, as well as the darkness of everyone there". Their white silhouettes look to one another, uncertain.

"I've done this before with her; it'll be fine," Aang assure both himself and Sokka.

I grin as their hands fall into my own- Sokka's calloused from handling his boomerang and his dagger, and Aang's being the same but smaller and a bit less tough seeing as his glider is made of smooth wood and he fights mostly with his bending. What he doesn't realize, is that with my training, I've gotten much faster at basically everything. Including 'teleportation'. Swiftly we sink into my shadow, and seconds later we arrive in the massive shadow of the trench. The boys gasp and release me, before turning to throw up in a bush.

"Sorry...I kinda got much better at that...Faster actually so it's bound to upset you guys the first couple times," I chuckle lightly.

"Warn us next time," Sokka groans, not liking the taste of bile now stuck in his mouth. "Now come on, I'll show you what to do".

And with that, I get to work. Though I'm not an earthbender, it doesn't mean I can't help. I've formed a massive shovel for myself to handle and dozens of small ones that work by my mental command. The job gets done much quicker, and soon enough everyone evacuates as the volcano erupts. Katara and Sokka stay together, while I decide to stay with Aang when the lava proves to be too much for the trench to handle. My face is warm thanks to the hot molten rock below, and I can feel Aang's muscles shifting for something.

"Legion, can you hold back the lava while I cool it down?" Aang asks me seriously.

"This'll be child's play," I tell him, feeling my recently gained strength coming to my person. I love being a prodigy sometimes- at times like this. Still, I grin and lift my hands, commanding the darkness under my control to clash with the large wave of lava. I can feel the heat, and it hurts, but my healing abilities sooth me. Aang wastes no time cooling the lava into a large wall of black, and the darkness falls.

"You know, sometimes I forget that Aang is such a powerful bender," I hear Sokka speak. My eyes widen. Aang is a powerful bender...No, he couldn't be the other one from my future. Besides, that's all fake, right?

"What?" Katara also seems shocked.

"Nothing. It's just that Aang is one powerful bender," Sokka reiterates.

"Yea...He is," Katara seems to be in a daze.

The next day, we leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter Four: The Master Waterbender and A Disaster **

**The Master Waterbender**

Weeks later, we find ourselves actually in the North Pole at last. And although I'm happy for Katara and Aang for being able to finally have the chance to find a teacher, I hate the cold with a passion. None the less, as Appa swims through the water within the Northern Water Tribe's city, Aang and Katara take in the place lovingly, while I do my best not to wear a scowl. Like I said...I hate the cold with a passion. Plus I don't like being in the water, I'm not a good swimmer even when I can see, and when I can't I don't know which way is down and which way is up. Most of the time when I had to deal with crossing rivers, I'd make a raft of darkness with high edges that would get my from point A to point B. Still, I admit that the place is beautiful for somewhere so brisk and unforgiving.

"It's beautiful here!" Katara coos.

For some reason, it must be for the person in the passing boat, Sokka's on Appa's tail and his voice is dreamy when he speaks, "Yea...She is". Ahh, so it was for someone; a girl no less.

That night, the Tribe's leader throws us a feast, and drums are hit upon before the man speaks loud and proud. He's obviously happy for multiple reasons. "Let us celebrate the visitation of our brother and sister from the Southern Water Tribe. And with them they've brought someone very important; someone we though had disappeared: the Avatar!" His eyes fall upon my blind self, and my dull vision- before my training, it would of been foggy- tells me that he's smiling. "And please welcome a friend of the three of them, Legion!" I am gracious enough to send them a smile as they clap. It seems the Water Tribes are kind enough to at least not hate me to my face. I'd much rather be hated behind my back, oddly enough. "Let us also celebrate my daughter, Princess Yue, and her sixteenth birthday! She is now of marrying age!" Ohhh Sokka, you better make a move quick before she gets snatched up. My dull vision deems her form as pretty enough by the looks of things. And there's little darkness in her heart. She's gonna get snatched up if he doesn't get a move on.

"Thank you father. May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us in these hard times," she calls to her people, and they agree with a cheer. From there, the feast begins.

From where I'm sitting, which is a spot away from Sokka so there's an open one between us, I listen as the poor teen tries to flirt. This must be his first time as Yue sits between us in the open spot.

"Hey there," he speaks as smoothly as he can, "Sokka of Southern Water Tribe".

"Nice to meet you," Yue pleasantly greets. There's what's probably an awkward silence as the two also probably look for something to say. Again Sokka breaks the ice.

"So...You're a Princess! You know, back in my tribe, I'm something of a Prince," he brags. Is he now?

"A _Prince_?" Katara laughs out, "Of what?"

"A lot of stuff!" He lamely defends, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to have a conversation here".

"Oh, please forgive me, _Prince Sokka_," the sister teases with a light bow.

"Don't be mean Katara. Sokka's just trying to break the ice," I grin out, fangs being bared in a playful grin to the tan boy.

"Thanks a lot, Legion," he grumbles, and I give him a thumbs up. From there, he continues.

"So, I'm gonna be here for a while. And I was wondering...If you'd like to do an...activity together?" Ohhh smooth, kiddo.

"An activity?" Yue giggles out lightly.

I tune the two out as I see Aang talking with Master Pakku. It seems that although he's destined to save the world, Pakku's not going to give him an easy time. Good. The kid needs a challenge since Katara tends to coddle him as mentioned.

Third person POV

Upon Zuko's small ship, is the equally small group of men who have dedicated their lives to their Banished Prince and the kind former General. One of them is strumming an instrument simply, however, it works well with the simple song Iroh sings on this particular song night. Zuko of course is in his room.

"Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. Four seasons. Four loves. Four seasons. Four love," Iroh's not the best singer, but he's not completely tone deaf. Unfortunately, song night is ruined by the arrival of one Admiral Zhao. After being told what's going on, Iroh leads the Admiral to his nephew's room, and he quietly enters. The boy, ever harsh, assumes that it's about music night.

"I told you, I'm not playing the songki horn!" Zuko growls out.

"It's not about that," Iroh states. "It's about our plans to find the Avatar. There seems to be a big problem".

Zhao takes it upon himself to enter the simple room, and with a smirk he states, "I'm taking your crew for a little expedition of mine to the North Pole".

"What?!" Zuko whirls around to face the two older men, golden eyes furious. "Is this true, Uncle?"

"I'm afraid so. He's taking the crew...Even the cook!" And what a good cook he was; he shall be missed.

Zhao's eyes suddenly fall upon two dao swords hanging on the wall, and the memory of how the Avatar got away with his friend and some other help flashes through his mind. He recognizes those swords, and Zuko knows it. The older man takes one down from the wall and examines it carefully, swinging it around experimentally. "I didn't know you were skilled with dao swords, Prince Zuko," he baits off handedly.

"I'm not; they're antics. Just decoration," Zuko states, looking away slightly as he's stressed to cover his tracks. Damn it all! He should of seen this coming!

"Have you ever heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao prompts the oldest man in the room.

"I have heard rumors; I don't think he's real," Iroh answers smoothly.

"Oh, he's real. And he's an enemy of the Fire Nation; a criminal. Though I'm sure justice will catch up to him soon". Zhao hands Iroh the sword and leaves the room, as well as the small ship.

Upon his own vessel, in what looks to be an office, he smirks at the group in front of him, chin resting on twined fingers. "Excellent. It seems that you're all qualified to do the task I'm hiring you for," he tells them as he slides a box full of gold coins to the Captain of the pirate group before him.

The Captain opens the box, and the coins glow. "What is it you want us to do?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with Prince Zuko," Zhao cruelly smirks out.

Legion's POV

As it turns out, women aren't allowed to learn to bend water in order to fight in this Tribe. Which put simply, blows. In turn, Aang reluctantly is taking lessons from Pakku, whom is an ass from what I can tell, and then Katara is off training the the healing teacher much to her dismay. I'm pretty sure Sokka is off trying to get with Princess Yue, and who the hell knows what Appa and Momo are doing.

As for me...I'm on the tallest wall this place has got, training my sweet ass off again. I have since the end of the feast, and haven't slept since. Over those four days, and now last night and further into today, I have become so much better than I have been able to become over a time of years. Traveling through shadows can be done by me simply walking into any shadow, when I used to have to use my own shadow as a starting point. Controlling living beings is also very simple; it taking only a thought and a twitch of a finger or wrist here and there. If it weren't for the fact that I don't feel right constantly having them, I'd have my wings on my person at all times, as it takes no energy to form them or keep them held up. But I feel as though they'd get in the way during a hand to hand fight. Forming things such as whips, spears, and spikes, and the like, is just as easy. My skin has become as hard as metal itself, as multiple times I've slipped off this wall and fallen too fast for me to save myself- I haven't ended up with broken bones or anything as of yet. Over all, I'll most likely be able to protect my friends. And in the end, if I do that according to Aunt Wu if her prediction is true, then I'll get real sight for the first time in my life.

Third person POV

From the deck of Zuko's ship, Iroh calls to the men that as of now formally followed under the banished Prince's command, "Good luck!" And then he heads below deck where it's warm, and to his nephew's room where he knows the young man to be brooding. He almost silently opens the door and he calmly states, "The men wanted me to wish you luck on your journey".

"I don't care, the damn traitors," Zuko broods out with a growl. If he weren't such an angry person, it could be thought that he's pouting. But no, this is brooding that the boy's doing.

"It's a beautiful night out. Why don't you come on a walk with me; it will clear your head," Iroh offers gently. However, the boy doesn't answer, and the Uncle sighs out. "Or sit here in the dark...Whatever makes you happy". He walks off the boat, humming the song from earlier before Zhao came along.

Zuko's POV

I can't believe those traitors! They stay with me for so long, all these years, only to just leave Uncle and I for that thrice damned Zhao. I glare at nothing in particular, damning my luck with just about everything that has to do with life. My angry mind travels over what's gone down thus far, and I don't like it one bit. Every turn my mind takes, it finds some sort of failure. I found the Avatar in the South Pole, and captured him, but underestimated him too. So he got away with the help of his peasant Water Tribe friends- that girl and the boy. I run into Zhao at the port my ship's getting repaired at. Zhao decides to take my duty- the only way I can regain all that I've lost- from me forcefully. I challenge him an Agni Kai, and defeat him. I find the Avatar over and over again, only for him to slip between my fingers. I save the Avatar, and even his new friend, only to get knocked out by a Yu Yen archer, and saved by those two. I wake up and there they are, almost waiting for me. And then that brat tries to make friends with me! That was the first time I saw his new friend...She's different. Very different.

I don't know how she does it...But she controls shadows, and it's very weird. She looks like a person from the Fire Nation, but I've never heard of someone like her, and she doesn't act like someone from the Fire Nation. She's definitely a problem. My mind travels what she looks like, remembering every single detail that my eyes saw. From her ember eyes and slitted pupils, to the black and white clothing she wore. She reminded me of...I don't know...Of...A dragon. Stories of them at least. Slitted pupils, massive fangs, and claws as sharp as any sword. Unbelieveable power too. I don't think she's any sort of dragon though; she can't be! Dragons can't turn into humans...Can they? No. Besides, they're extinct now; Uncle killed the last one and earned the title Dragon of the West. Still...She's a mystery. And mysteries are dangerous I've learned over the years.

My train of thought is interrupted by a creaking sound, like the turning of one of the locks on a door. The only one on the ship right now is me...Right? "Uncle?" I call out, alert and tense. No answer. I stand, my night robes flowing around me as I exit my room, hands up and ready to set aflame to whatever enemy there's...Not. What the hell? I know that I heard someone or something moments earlier! Hands still at the ready, I scour every inch of the ship. From the brig to the storage room, and then through all the halls. The final room to check is the navigation room, which I go to from the kitchen. I look around, and my brows furrow with confusion. That is, until I see the reptile parrot that belongs to a certain pirate captain I've met before. My eyes widen, and I know something's wrong. Next thing I know, the damn thing flies off and there's an explosion. Faster than I can fully react, fire from a chain explosion rushes at me, and I scream, flying through the navigation room's window and into the water.

Legion's POV

Night as come, and I've been convinced by Aang to actually sleep tonight, hunger calling me and my skin cold despite the warm blood that rushes hotly through my veins. Loving to teleport, I walk into the nearest shadow, and appear int he building that I and the others are staying in. It seems I've come in on a frustrated Sokka.

"How's warrior training?" I ask the boy. It's either that or his current romantic target.

In turn he kicks a near by duffle bag- poor bag, never did anything to anyone- and flops onto his sleeping bag.

"That bad huh?" Aang asks.

"It's not the training," Sokka trails off.

"Then what is it?" Katara asks her brother caringly.

"It's Princess Yue! First she seems like she wants to date me, and then she's basically telling me to piss off!" Sokka cursing? That's a first. He must be really frustrated. He sighs and looks to his younger sister, "How's waterbending training?"

The girl in turn buries her face into her arms silently, showing that she's obviously not happy with Master Pakku. Aang answers for her, "Master Buttface won't train her because she's a girl".

"Which is bull shit. I oughta show him how a real girl bends," I grin out to her as she lifts her head to look at me.

"Why don't you teach her, Aang?" Sokka suggests, suddenly brightening up Katara's day...Er...Night. "Why didn't I think of it? It's great idea! You can train me at night what you learned during the day and you'll have someone to practice with! It's a win-win situation! Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not happy," Sokka grunts out.

"You're never happy though," Katara shoots back before grabbing Aang's wrist and pulling him along. "Let's go Aang".

Sokka sighs before looking to me with a pout as seen by my blurry gaze. "What?"

"What do you think is wrong with me? Why would she act that way?" He asks me. Oh...He's looking for girl advice. I sigh.

"Sokka, women are creatures that do things that not even we ourselves can truly explain to the fullest. She probably feels for you, but something is keeping her from going through with dating you. Another boy, her father for whatever reason, the list is endless. See if you can't figure it out, and you'll think of a resolution," I tell him. "Now, I'm getting some sleep; I have a long day of training waiting for me tomorrow".

The next morning didn't go as I had planned. I planned on spending it training my ass off, and yet here I am, cheering on Katara as she fights Master Assface. The night before, Katara and Aang were caught by Master Assface as Aang taught him what he knew. And then Aang was no longer his student. Katara, feeling bad for getting Aang in trouble, insisted that the Tribe's leader do something to get Assface to take Aang back; Assface would only do so if Katara apologized. She didn't, and in turn challenged him to a fight.

"Watch behind you woman!" I tell her as the old man slides on a curved wave of ice around her, and uses some snow turned water to lash out at her. For a girl whom had only really started to waterbend months before, the fight is pretty epic. That is until she's surrounded and trapped by a bunch of ice pikes that keep her wrists and body still so she can't bend. She's a bit ruffled up, but otherwise fine.

"Get back here! I'm not through with you!" She stubbornly insists, and I can't help but chuckle. Stubborn like me. Nice.

"Oh but I'm through with you," Assface states as he walks away. However, he notices a necklace- Katara's- on the ground and picks it up, claiming to have carved it for the love of his life.

"My GranGran was betrothed to you?" She's obviously surprised. I would be too, if I found out that if my grandmother hadn't left this Tribe, I would be Assface's grandchild.

Third person POV

In a room with a map of the four Nations on the wall sits a low table, the room is bathed in red and torchlight. At each end, are two men, one shorter and larger in the gut, the other taller and more muscled. However, it is the shorter and older one that is more dangerous despite what the younger one thinks.

"I'm truly, truly devastated to hear about Prince Zuko," Zhao states as he pours himself and his guest some tea, picking up his own cup after words.

"Yes. The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he hears who had done it," Iroh replies with closed eyes and a downed demeanor.

"You know who it was?"

"Yes...Pirates," Iroh's eyes become hard as he slams a fist on the poor table. "We had a run in with them a while back; it seems they wanted revenge".

Zhao hides a smirk behind the rim of his cup before drinking some of his tea. "Does this mean you are accepting my offer?"

"Yes. It would be an honor to serve as your General," Iroh raises his cup, "To the Fire Nation!" He toasts.

"To victory!" Zhao says in turn.

A single soldier of the Fire Nation walks down a hallway that would be empty if he and one other male weren't standing in the middle of it, meeting in secret. Zuko and Iroh do not face one another, but the former does take off his mask to show a beaten and battered face. He had been beaten by the explosion, giving himself a cut lip, a black eye, and various scrapes on his scarred face, but he is otherwise unharmed and healthy.

"The plan has been set into motion," Iroh states lowly.

"You don't have to do this, Uncle," Zuko replies offhandedly, grateful to the man.

"No nephew of mine is going to play stowaway without some back up. Wait out the time until we reach the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck," Iroh replies determinedly. A sound is heard from a little bit away, "Someone's coming. Good luck". They depart and Zuko puts his mask back on, acting like the soldier he's pretending to be.

Up on deck, Zhao is standing near the railing, where as Iroh is standing respectfully behind him, "My fleet is ready; set course for the Northern Water Tribe," Zhao declares. And so it is done.

**A Disaster**

Only half my day goes as planned today. I had planned on making my muscles stronger, by doing various workouts the entire day with resting points as well as time to eat and drink. But instead of whole day of that, I only get about half a day of it. I'm interrupted by dark flakes falling from the sky. And when I hold out my warm, barely tanned, hand, it melts into black water. Being daring, I lick the water off my hand, and instantly regret doing so. Soot. And enough of it to turn fountains black with their pollution, and to dot the white snow with its black shade. This is only a sign of Fire Nation ships...I close my eyes and reach out with my senses, looking for any source of darkness that could possibly belong to someone of the Fire Nation. I end up gasping however, and practically fall off the wall as I realize not just who it is, but how many followers he has. Admiral Dickhead has come to the North Pole.

Seconds after I realize this, the sound of a drum- this Tribe's warning bell it seems- is beat over and over, alerting the whole Kingdom of the danger that's to come. Without a thought, I sink into the nearest shadow, my own, and seconds later I step out of one made by a pillar of snow right next to Aang. There's a serious look on his face as he looks to the sky and I take to my friend's side. "They're coming for you," I tell him seriously. "What will you do?"

"I won't run; not when these people need me the most," the boy tells me sternly.

"Then your friends are by your side," I tell him with a proud smirk. His grey orbs look to my currently blind ember ones, and I swear the white silhouette that I see in the darkness that is my vision smiles just as much as I know he is in reality. I grin back, playfully bearing my fangs.

"Come on, we better get to the others," Aang states and turns, running off for where we see many others running to: the Tribe leader's palace. Once inside, the man's voice booms over us all.

"It is a sad day when I have to announce what we have feared most: the Fire Nation is on our doorstep! But we will not back down! I will need volunteers for a dangerous mission," the leader informs.

Sokka wastes no time, seemingly in another of his ruts, and stands being the first to volunteer, "Count me in".

"Be aware that some of you may not come back. If you are sure you want to do this, then step forward and receive my mark," those who are sure they want to do this, do just that, each of them getting three red lines on their forehead from Yue's father.

"The time before a battle is always the most sad, and the most quiet," the Tribe's leader- man, I really need to find out his name- tells Aang and I. Ever since the meeting with Aunt Wu, I've taken it upon myself to be Aang's right hand. What else can I do to help? Besides, he's the one closest to death whenever he fights, and I won't have that at all. While Aang is crouched on a solid snow vase, I'm standing on his left, hands casually behind my back. After words, all those who can fight- bender and nonbender alike, are gathered on the front wall, ready to fight. Appa, Aang and I are in the middle of them all, with the airbender on his bison's head, and myself situated in the saddle. There is only one ship, and it begins the attack with a well placed fire ball that sends everyone scattering and falling from the wall. Appa takes off and into the sky with a determined grunt.

Once we're close enough, Aang tells his spirit guide that he and I got this, and with that said we both leap from the beast's being. While Aang's glider opens, darkness easily flutters to my shoulder blades, and forms my beloved wings that unfurl to let me soar. While he takes the front of the ship, I take the back, and we make quick work of it until a group of waterbenders on a boat raise the ship onto a platform of spiked ice, once spike piercing the metal contraption from hull to deck.

Unfortunately, we find that there's a whole lot more than we expected, and the fight becomes much harder to deal with. None the less, Aang and I look to one another before I grin wildly, bearing my fangs.

"Last one to twelve ships is a rotten leechy nut," I taunt, and my wings take me high into the air.

"Hey! Legion this isn't a game!" Aang calls out after me, slightly annoyed as I can hear.

The shadows cast by the ships in the light of the rising moon and sinking sun give me white silhouettes to work with in my blind vision. The moon is almost full, and I'm basking in its glory. I stop midair, and to those that can see me- those of the Water Tribe- I'm nothing but a black silhouette against their beloved moon. I grin before looking to where my hands are. Time to test myself. With a wide swing of my arms, a wave of darkness, the shadows of the ships themselves, responds to my beckoning call. From there I attack, and with various swings of my arms, the darkness splits into multiple blades that harshly cut ship after ship. Explosion after explosion occurs, and I howl with laughter like some kind of harpy as I take my foe down. I can feel Aang somewhere in the distance, taking down one ship at time while I do the same. However, when he calls it quits so do I, not wanting to disturb any possible plans he has; however I expect that he's just tired. As he flies back on Appa, I do the same on my own set of wings, and with a flutter of them I land next to Aang smoothly.

Two female figures of white in my all black vision approach the Avatar and I, and it turns out to be Katara and Princess Yue. "Aang! Legion!" The waterbender of the two calls out.

"I can't do it," Aang groans out tiredly. "I just can't do it. I had to of taken out a dozen of those things but there's just too many". Appa is tired too as can be told by his droning grunt.

"What about you, Legion?" Katara asks, eyes hopeful that I'm still full of plenty of energy.

"I find Fate a funny thing, as it had my mother name me Legion," I tell the girl in an indirect way that I'm fine. But she doesn't seem to understand. Damn, there goes my cool vibe. I sigh and shake my head, "Haven't you ever heard the saying that goes with the term 'legion'?" There's a shake of her head, " 'I am one therefore I am many'," I sigh out, "It basically means that although I am just one person, I have the prowess of many". My body is sore and my muscles ache, but I stand tall and I still fill plenty ready for battle. "I still got lots of energy left in me. But even for me taking them on as one person, it's dangerous. Deadly even". Katara helps a tired Aang walk back to the palace as for some reason the attack halts even as the moon rises. So Admiral Dickhead does have a brain. Waterbenders rise with the moon, while firebenders with the sun. He's waiting for dawn. I wonder why we're not retaliating?

Still, once Aang and I've had some sleep, we join Yue and Katara watch as the moon begins to sink. "The moon is said to be the first waterbender. Our ancestors saw it push and pull the water, and learned to do it themselves" Yue informs us. I'd never known that.

"I have always noticed that my waterbending is more powerful at night," Katara adds on as a side note.

"The moon gives us our power, and the sea our life," Yue states knowingly.

"Wait a minute...That's it! I can go ask the spirits for help!" Aang discovers.

"How can you do that?" The Princess is confused.

"The Avatar is the bridge between the spirit world and the human one," I tell her.

"That's amazing! If you talk to them, maybe they could give you the wisdom do win this battle!" Yue exclaims with wide eyes.

"Or they could sick some sort of awesome spirit monster on them all!" Aang grins out, only to be looked at oddly by the three of us. Yes, the shadow I'm currently in lets me actually see him for now.

"But there's one problem; last time you entered the spirit world it was an accident," Katara purses her lips.

"I don't know about entering the spirit world, but I can take you to the most spiritual place here," Yue leads the way with a bright grin, and we follow.

God I never knew I missed grass so much! And apparently it's so warm here because of all the spiritual energy gathering here. It takes time and for Aang to be mesmerized by the two koi fish forms of the moon and ocean spirits for him to enter the spirit world, but soon enough his arrows are glowing as though he were in the Avatar state.

"Should we go get help?" Yue wonders curiously.

"No, we should be fine. Aang's my friend, I can watch over him," Katara states confidently as I bask in the grass.

"And I can handle whatever she can't," I grin out, bearing my fangs to the Princess with a chuckle.

"Aww, well aren't you two just grown up girls now?" A slightly gravelly, medium tenor's voice spits out, and Katara gasps worriedly.

"Oh yes," Zuko growls out. My blind eyes narrow and I feel malicious intent feeding the darkness in his heart, which eats it up hungrily.

A fight ensues that Katara obviously doesn't want me to get involved with. Why, I don't know. Maybe because she's confident? I watch the white figures in my black vision dance around each other in a deadly waltz. However, the winner of the dance off is to Zuko until suddenly his muscles freeze. I growl as he fights back, only for a dagger of fire to form in his hand. I know those things can fly, and I can't stop chi from doing as its owner bids. The fire is aimed at the barely conscious Katara. And because of the newly risen sun, it's more than enough to burn her throat closed and kill her slowly.

Zuko knows it, I know it, hell, the grass knows it. Damn it all! My hold on his muscles tightens harshly on his person and he grunts. "So, you can control my body somehow, but you can't control my chi, huh? How sad," he taunts.

"Throw the fire, I dare you," I growl out, prepared to make a shield around everyone, save fore the koi fish that the fire is now directed at. My eyes widen. "You wouldn't".

"I would," back down or I kill them both," he tells me. It's a bluff. I know it, he knows it, hell, the grass knows it. But it's too possible for me to take that chance. If he were to kill either of the spirits, balance would be ruined. I grunt and bear my teeth.

"Let's strike a deal," I offer.

"You're in no position to make compromises. Your water peasant friend is out, the Avatar is useless, and that over peasant is nowhere to be seen. Let me take the Avatar, or the balance is destroyed".

"How about this?" I state at length, and hold up my hands placatingly, but that doesn't release my hold on him, and he's obviously surprised. "You take me instead with you. Not Aang. And I join your side until you reach your goal of capturing him for real. Wouldn't you want an honorable fight to the point of a winner? I'm sure you'd love to say that you defeated the Avatar in an all out battle on equal terms before defeating him".

"It doesn't matter how I get him, so long as I do," Zuko insists. I step forward, and the fire around his hand becomes hotter, making me stop.

"I can track whom ever you want. I can teleport; I can do so many things that if I were to show you right now you'd be frothing at the mouth. Take me in place of Aang, and I'll help you capture him the right way. I'll be your ally through and through. And if I cross you...You're free to kill me and I won't fight back". Aang's body cannot be moved no matter, what. Or else he won't be able to make it to the material world again. "Do we have a deal?"

"How, other than your life, can I be sure to trust your word?" Zuko growls out. Good...He's interested.

"I'll swear loyalty to you upon my honor as a warrior," I offer. In this day and age, swearing on your honor is something more life binding than swearing on one's own life.

"On your honor?" Zuko replies.

"On my honor, I swear to be your ally, your friend, and if need be your servant to the very end. Do you accept?" I'm a powerful bender and I can make your life so much easier, Zuko, accept it you dumb ass.

Golden eyes meet my own, and the fire around his hand dies, while his other one releases Aang completely. "I accept your offer. I'll leave the Avatar for now. But next time we find him, he's mine," Zuko glare at me harshly and I nod loyally. I'm sorry you guys. I'm so so sorry. But this is the only way that I can think of that can keep you safe from death on this night! Please understand! "Come," he beckons for me to obey. Slowly, like a newly tamed wolf, I walk around the pond that holds the spirits of the moon and ocean. I stand in front of him, him being about four inches taller than myself. "Kneel. And swear to me again," he demands.

Again? I mentally sigh, and kneel as told. One knee is planted on the ground, the other close to my chest- right and left respectively. My right hand is placed over my heart, my left resting bonelessly over the corresponding knee and dangling. My head is bowed. Unknown to me, Katara is waking up, and she can see me kneeling before Zuko. "I Legion of the Earth Kingdom, hereby swear upon my honor and honor alone, to help you capture the Avatar. Should I fail to stick to my promise, my life is yours for the taking, my body is your puppet. Nothing more, nothing less".

"Very good. Now, let's go," Zuko turns and slings Aang onto this back and my eyes widened.

"You said you'd let him be if I swore to be your ally!" I demand, rage causing darkness to dance around me like angry fire.

"I swore not to take him at that moment. This is another moment," Zuko states, having found a flaw in my first deal. I growl as he demands that we leave, only for a voice to call my name.

"Legion...Where are you going?! I thought you were on our side!" Her dazed mind is very confused, and both shock and anger at my apparent betrayal feed the darkness in her heart.

"I'm sorry Katara," I sigh out to her white silhouette, "I have a master now, I'm bound by my honor as a bender and a warrior. I'm no longer an ally but an enemy. I'll see you on the battlefield; try not to die by my hand".

"Knock her out," Zuko demands as he walks away.

"Yes sir," I state before looking to her sorrowfully. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I tell her, and with a twitch of my finger, a tendril of darkness easily wraps around her throat and squeezes. I turn around and walk away, unable to watch my own doings.

"We'll save you Legion!" Katara chokes out, tears coming to her eyes, "We'll set you free no matter what!" If only she could. A warrior isn't set free unless done so by their Master.


	5. Chapter 5

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter Five: A Disaster Part 2, Sight and Meeting Azula**

**A Disaster Part 2**

The cold wind presses against my leathe frame ad Zuko and I push through the snowstorm that's trying to get us to go back the way we came it seems. Unfortunately the Fire Prince is one tough cookie, and a stubborn one at that. So we continue forward silently. The further out we go, the harsher the storm gets, and the more I worry about Aang. My body has been made naturally strong and durable by my darkness, however Aang doesn't have that and he could die from this cold. Zuko has a mask up to cover his face, but he's given up on keeping his hood up as the wind merely pushes it back down. Suddenly, I hear a cracking sound below our feet and the ground under us begins to fall away. This doesn't have a shadow, not until the cracks appear and the pieces begin to fall; and by then I've already yelped and started running as best I can with my new Master.

I can hear him breathing hard as he fights at my side not to fall into the abyss just as I do. After what seems like forever, we come to solid ground, jumping to get to it and stopping with a tumble. I see Aang's silhouette in my dark vision and scramble to him, wanting to to make sure he's okay. A hand goes on his chest, and frantically I check the shadows made by his lungs for movement. I sigh with relief, only to be pushed to the side roughly as Zuko scoops the boy up again. He seems to see something good as I hear him mutter about shelter. He must of found a cave or something that we can wait the storm out in, and my eyes narrow as I indeed feel a collection of shadows that would seem to lead to a cave; and it does. Once we're in there, full blown vision almost knocks me off my feet, and I look around to see that it's a naturally made ice cavern. Zuko sighs and shivers, blowing fire into his hands to keep him warm, while I myself flick my wrist to form a wall of darkness that keeps the wind from coming in. For a while, it's silent even as the Prince binds Aang's body, feet and hands.

"Why do you care for him?" Zuko suddenly speaks up, warm enough to not lay curled up, but instead sit up against one of the walls and let warmth flow through his body.

I raise a brow, "Pardon?"

"You heard me; you're blind, not deaf. Why do you care about the Avatar so much? People like you, and he, and my sister normally don't care about others. They just ride the wave of luck so to speak to the very end," Zuko growls out. "People like you and them are annoying. My Father says my sister was born lucky, he says I was lucky to be born. But I don't need luck. I've had to fight to be where I am all this time, and it's made me into who I am today". He's looking dazedly into nothing.

"Heh, you're funny. I'm a prodigy, but that doesn't mean I didn't struggle," I sigh out. "You'd be right about me being like whoever the hell your sister is and Aang, if I had a normal element to bend such as fire, or water, or air. Hell, my father would of been happy with any of those, but he would of been delighted to find I could bend earth. I don't bend any of those, slick, I bend something completely different".

"Impossible. The water you bend is just extremely dark," Zuko states close mindedly.

I sigh. "Yea, and not wet at all. Listen, the element I bend, I like to call darkness. Listen closely since you'll need to know this if you want to order me around effectively". My eyes trail from the bound Aang, where they had been glued, only to fall on the Fire Nation Prince. Deciding that it's needed, I tell him of how my darknessbending works, and what it can and can't do. I also tell him how my freaky blindness works as well, seeing as it kind of corresponds with the darkness. However, I don't tell him my past, or how I learned that I can do what I can. He doesn't need to know. We're not friends, we're Master and Warrior and nothing more or less.

"You can do all that?" Zuku questions not long after I'm done explaining, eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes. Darkness is an element with endless possibilities," I nod out. My eyes narrow though and my head whips to the side. Why are they here?

"What do you sense?" Ahh, so he's not all muscle and a pretty face. He can tell that there's something out there simply by my reaction.

"My frie- I mean...My old friends are out there looking for the three of us: you, Aang and I. You so they can beat you into leaving, and Aang and I so they can save us".

"You can't be saved though. You swore your loyalty to me by your honor," Zuko states, "And the Avatar isn't going anywhere".

"Aang will get free, with or without my help given to either of you," I tell him with a cool ember gaze. Aang's currently in the spirit world, looking for the moon and ocean spirits so he can ask them for help in defeating your people. As well as Admiral Dickhead".

"Admiral Dickhead?" Zuko raises a brow.

"That Zhao guy," I wave off casually.

Third person POV

Even though the storm is strong, Appa is stronger as he pushes against the wind and Sokka guides him along by the reigns on his horns.

"Even if they could of gotten far, the storm won't let them leave," Yue shouts over the winds as she and Katara sit in Appa's saddle, hoods up and secure as the fur around them bows in the wind.

"It's not that I'm afraid that they'll get away," Katara states, looking for any signs of anyone, "It's that they won't get away in this weather".

"Don't worry about it," Sokka calls over his shoulder on Appa's head, "If we know anything about Zuko, it's that he won't give up because of a little storm. And Legion...Even if for whatever reason she's become a traitor, she'd never let Aang die".

"I told you!" Katara states firmly, "Something happened to make Legion have no choice but to join Zuko's side! You and I both know she'd rather give up strawberries than just hand Aang over to the enemy! We've got to set her free!" A hand moves to her neck, where a bruise that she healed away once sat from the tendril of darkness that choked her into unconsciousness.

"Even if she was forced to swear fealty to him, she would've left behind a message of some sort, and she hasn't!" Sokka throws back as Appa continues to go against the wind. "Unless something powerful is keeping her from doing so, she'd be teleporting back to us by now with Aang over her shoulder in some way and a grin on her face! Face it Katara, she's just like the rest of the people she looks like".

"Why are you so insistent that she's suddenly turned evil?!" Katara demands angily. "She's been nothing but trustworthy and kind to us! She and Aang are always together, when it comes to the fights we manage to get in! I saw her before this whole thing started! She was right at Aang's side, like some sort of guard polarbeardog!"

"What are you talking about?!" Sokka shouts back, not happy that his own little sister is defending the enemy of all people. "She wasn't like a tame, guard, polarbeardog, she was like a wolf pretending to be tamed until the right time. Her mind is animalistic, Katara, and with that kind of mind she'll take any sort of opportunity to make life easier for her! Remember she said she has a lot of darkness in her heart, even after telling us what that means, and then insisted that she was good! She lied!"

"You're just being a close minded jerk!" Katara screams angrily.

"Come on, let's head back before the storm gets even worse," Sokka suddenly changes subjects, "Zuko and Legion aren't going anywhere. We can track them down later".

Appa is turned around, just in front of the snow covered cave that their friends and enemy are hiding in. However, suddenly a beam of light passes by them, and towards the way they just turned around from. Katara's eyes widen and she points.

"Look! That has to be Aang!" The light disappears into a cave that she now realizes was much closer than it could've been when they turned around. Sokka leads Appa in that direction, and Katara gives a heart pounding, "Yip yip!" Her mind is now settled on the fact that she'll have to fight Zuko again. Then her mind remembers that...Legion is there too. _I am one therefore I am many..._ her words echo in her mind.

Legion's POV

My muscles remain tense up until the point where Sokka, Katara and the slowly becoming familiar Yue turn around. They were probably looking for us- for Aang- and decided that since we won't be leaving with this storm going on, they can go back to the city for now. I sigh and my shoulders sag. I wish they had continued for just a little bit longer. If I were a sneaky, honorless, bitch, I'd be guiding them here. But I'm a warrior, and I value my honor more than one can ever imagine. There's nothing I can do to help them. But when Aang stops glowing in the eyes and arrow, I jump to my feet as the airbender opens said eyes to find Zuko standing over him.

"Welcome back," he mockingly greets.

"Good to be back," Aang returns, taking a deep breath and with a blast of air throws himself out of the cave- in my shock to his return, my wall dropped. Zuko and I rush forward as Aang tries to inchworm his way away from us, and his eyes land on me with surprise and fear as he realizes that I'm not helping him.

"That's not going to be enough," Zuko pulls the boy's face to his own threateningly.

Aang stays silent until silently calling out, "Appa!" The flying bison lands with a thud and snow flies. While Katara jumps down, hands at the ready to bend.

"Are you back for a rematch?" Zuko taunts despite the fact that there's a full moon out.

"Oh, trust me Zuko, it won't be much of one," someone's confident. Fire shoots at the young woman, and water easily takes it down, before she swings her arms in fluid motions. I know what she plans on doing. And as Zuko's pet, I can't allow it. A wall of darkness appears to protect Zuko, and my blurry vision shows me that she's surprised. "Legion, stand aside!" She calls, not wanting to fight me.

"I've never really liked you, Katara," I sigh out. Best cut the bonds with her. I can't cut bonds with Aang, I'm sure he can somehow feel my anguish. But the Water Tribe siblings? I can't be friends with them any more. Not if I want to properly keep to the promise I've made on my honor. And I will do _anything_ for my honor. "You're weak. And just when the moon comes to help you, you get cocky. Tch, typical child's act".

"L-Legion?" Katara isn't so sure what's going on, by the sound of her voice and the look on her face that I can make out. "What are you doing? Stand aside!"

"Legion! I know you're forced into some sort of deal with him, you have to be, but _please_...Don't attack your friends," Aang pleads from his downed position in the snow.

Sad ember eyes look into pleading grey ones, and I sigh while closing my eyes, my arms lowering. I can practically feel Zuko's glare on my back, and the others' relief, thinking that I'm coming back to them. However, my honor is all I've got in the end. All I've ever had. I will do anything for my honor; even fight the ones I love. "I'm sorry," I state lowly before my eyes snap open and my hands shoot up into a fighting position. Katara's eyes widen, and she tries to move to waterbend at me, but she fails. "I had a hold of you as soon as you started to talk to me. Dumb girl. Not everything is rainbows and shared kisses with Aang". From my side, Sokka attacks, , and my claws easily match his sharpened boomerang, Katara remains frozen. My training wasn't for nothing.

"You traitor!" Sokka spits into my face his anger, "I'll never forgive you! Release my sister!"

I roll my eyes as Zuko stands back to watch the show with crossed arms. "I won't release your whiny little sister, Sokka. And damn you're weak. I'm a girl and I'm stronger than you!" I push against the weapon and his force, making him stumble back. My eyes widen however as suddenly I'm slammed to the side by a bout of water. What? I still have a hold of Katara! But when I look up, it's not her who attacked me. No, she's still locked in place. The one who slammed me with a wall of water is Aang. Yue or Momo must of freed him while I was taking care of the siblings and Zuko was watching my handy work. I grunt as my hands and feet are frozen to the ground, and Aang and Zuko fall into an all out battle royal. In the end, the moon gives Aang the needed power to shove the firebender away, and I growl as a tendril of darkness lashes out at the monk. A wall of ice protects him, and next thing I know, Appa's taking off back to the tribe.

My blurred gaze looks to Zuko as he breaks away from his own ice prison, while my darkness rips off the ice from my hands. It takes skin with it, however the flash of pain goes away in seconds as new skin forms.

Zuko quickly strides to me and points to the retreating Appa. "Get us on top of that bison," he demands with a scowl of determination.

"I can't," I shoot down almost immediately.

"What?! Have you already forgotten who you're loyal to now?" The Prince snarls out.

"It's not that," I tell him evenly, ember orbs meeting his golden ones. "The air is Aang's domain, fighting in the sky isn't a good idea. Plus, you could fall off of Appa and I'm still not used to your darkness so I probably wouldn't realize that you had fallen until you've already hit the snow...And broken a good number of body parts. I'm not a healer, thus we'd be stranded in a blizzard with you hurt and me not knowing where to go or who to place my trust in".

I can see Zuko wants to spit some sort of insult at me, but he doesn't. Impressive control. If I were him, I would of spewed insults at myself. "Where are they going? Take us there," he demands.

"Back to the oasis, most likely for whatever reason. That's the direction all of their darknesses are headed in. Take a hold of me," I tell him. As soon as he complies, we sink into my shadow, it being the only really useful one around, and within seconds, we exit the shadow. But not where I thought we would. We're in the middle of the Tribe, not in the oasis.

"I thought you were taking us to the oasis!" Zuko growls out. He hasn't thrown up yet? Strong stomach.

"Sorry, I'm not a god. Besides, the spirits of the moon and ocean probably did something to fuck me over; I don't know what but that's the only thing that makes sense out of what just happened.

He opens his mouth to say something, only for his eyes to widen and water before he runs to the side of the bridge we're on and promptly hurls into the water. When he's done, he looks to me with a questioning glare.

"That happens to all first timers when they move from shadow to shadow with me. We move so fast in in such an odd way that you've never felt before, that you throw up," I inform him.

He merely takes in the information before growling out, "Lead me there then".

I nod and shoot off in the direction I know the oasis to be. However, my eyes widen and I stop to look at a now red moon. There's a stirring in my body, like my organs are moving, and it's rather painful. I grunt and continue however. I don't know much about the spirits. I'm not a monk, nor am I the Avatar. But I can tell that someone's about to do what Zuko threatened to. Someone's going to kill the moon spirit. I stop and fall to my knees, though, when it all becomes dark and not because I'm blind again. No, I can see as though it were a new moon. However, I'm in agonizing pain if the scream that rips from my throat isn't evidence enough. Zuko's darkness appears at my side, at least I think it's his. When a hand is placed on my arm and I faintly hear his voice, I know I was right. But I can't answer any of his questions of what's wrong or what's happening. However, I open my eyes to see a bright blue light, and next thing I know I'm staring at the sight of a large fish made out of glowing water. In the middle, in an air orb, is Aang, arrows and eyes glowing with a serious look on his face. This must be the Avatar State. The light of the water is bright enough to blind me until it goes away, and I realize that at that time that while the light was there, I wasn't in pain. However, as soon as he leaves, it returns, and I don't get a chance to tell Zuko that I think it's because of the balance being broken that I'm in such pain. My body feels like it's being broken over and over again, like my bones are finally breaking delayedly after all the times I've fallen off that wall or from trees and yet not hurt myself. All the fights I've been in where my darkness has healed me, come back with a vengeance and I feel wounds of all kinds from burns to scrapes to gashes appear on my body. I feel my blood pool under me. And then, the most terrifying thing happens...I become truly blind, and it's as though I don't have my darkness at all.

My screams get louder, and the pain worsens. I barely feel two strong hands holding me down as to keep me from hurting myself. But it is futile for whoever is holding me down to do so, and it seems they realize it as the release me and seem to leave me to die. I don't know who tried to help me, nor why. But I do know that this pain is unbearable. I feel as though I want to give up, but I'm not done trying to live. My legs feel like they're broken a dozen times over, and it also feels like my collar bones are shattered. My arms feel dislocated, and my hips feel torn to shreds. Fingers feel bent at awkward angles, and as I grip at the snow below me, it's my finger tips touching the snow first. I don't have claws. I bite my lip in an attempt to find my fangs. They're not there. Oh, there's the broken jaw from a couple years ago! I am a heap of writhing bones and skin, huddled in my own pool of blood. It seems that this pain is my punishment for having a power that is not from the four elemental spirits, and I must atone. Damn it all!

However, as quickly as it had come, it disappears, and for a moment vision is given to me. I'm still sitting in my own blood, but I am perfectly fine. Gashes are gone, bruises not there, bones in place, and joints n perfect condition. My vision leaves me again, but not in the sense as moments before. I curl my cold fingers into fists, and feel the tips of blade-sharp claws touch my palms. I run my tongue along my teeth, and feel two long fangs that have returned as though they never left me. Power and pleasure rip through me in a soothing fashion, and upon instinct I try to find out where I am. I'm still on the bridge. And the moon has returned. My senses drift to Katara and Sokka and Aang, but I feel nothing of Yue- as though even her body is gone. There's a stranger with him, but he is good at heart I feel, yet he's been through much. Battle cries and bursts of fire can be heard in the distance. I know those voices. Admiral Dickhead and Zuko are fighting. I walk into the nearest shadow and disappear, only to appear from another one close to the fight between the Prince and the Admiral.

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko shouts.

"Of course I did! You're the Blue Spirit, an enemy to the Fire Nation! You set the Avatar free!" Dickhead returns.

"I had no choice!" Zuko replies with gusto. Sure he did. But I guess he wants only himself to capture Aang. Well then.

"You're a disgrace! Just accept you destiny and die!" Dickhead growls out, only to be pushed back by Zuko. He falls to the ground, and suddenly, the sound of water appears, moving with no bender as though it has a mind of its own. A hand, thanks to the shadow I sense, made by this odd water grabs onto the Admiral, sending him into a panic as he tries to wiggle free.

"Grab my hand!" Zuko states, not wanting to see a fellow Fire Nation person die. In the end Zhao is pulled into the water, marking the end of his days.

I sigh once I deem it safe to get close to my Master, "What now?"

"Now we find my Uncle and get out of here. You can track, right?" Zuko sighs out.

"I can. Tell me what's your Uncle like?" I've never tried to track a stranger, but it's worth a shot.

"He's got a thing for tea and pai sho. And he's a very powerful firebender with a good heart," Zuko states.

I purse my lips and let out a breath. Good heart and tea lover...That brings my senses to twelve people. Pai sho...Two people, ad one of them is Master Pakku...Firebender...Two people left here, Zuko and the stranger that was with Katara and Sokka. Goodie, it worked. My blind eyes look to Zuko, "He was with Aang and the others before the Moon Spirit was killed...He's still in the oasis". I take off once more in the direction of the Northern Water Tribe's most spiritual area. Upon entering, A man with grey hair, part of it in a topknot, and red Fire Nation armor and red robes under it, is staring at the pool that holds the black and white koi fish. The moon and ocean spirits.

"Zuko!" The man greets happily, and I'm sure a smile is on his face as he rushes to the young man and hugs him. Awww, how sweet. I stay to the side until the man sees me and I 'see' him turn to face me. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

A smile spreads across my lips and I lick them before speaking, "Legion," I introduce myself, "A pleasure to meet you, sir. I'll be traveling with yourself and Zuko from now on".

"Please, call me Iroh," Iroh insists, taking my hand. A frown replaces his face, "Why are you so reluctant to join us?"

Can he read minds?...No, the look is probably in my eyes. "Zuko and I made a deal. He wouldn't take Aang's body while he was in the spirit world, and I would pledge my loyalty to him by my honor. Unfortunately, he took Aang anyways. Still I'm here since pledges like the one I made don't have loopholes that I can use to my advantage without a guilty heart".

Iroh must be sending a stern glance to Zuko, but no matter as he pats my shoulder. "You'll come to find that we are not such bad people".

"I already know you both are kind at heart. Your darkness tells me so," I tell the kind older man. I suppose he's looking at me in shock. But when he doesn't ask me to explain, I have the odd feeling that he knows exactly what I'm talking about without an issue.

"Let's get going. Legion. Take us to the shore," Zuko states, placing a hand on my shoulder, and Iroh does the same on my other side. I nod, and do as told.

**Sight and Land Ho**

I guide the two others from a shadow from a near by tree and Iroh, like everyone else their first time, rushes somewhere to rid himself of his stomach's contents. "Can you make a ship?"

"That's asking a bit much. Even if I could, it'd take me days. And there's only three of us. Once my darkness is solid, it acts just like what it's the replica of. We wouldn't be able to guide the ship without constant issues," I tell him. "I can however make a large raft. It's simple, and I can create it so that it has walls to keep us from falling off for whatever reason, but small ones so we're not in a floating box".

"Whatever you can create is acceptable to us," Iroh states, a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

I smile gratefully and nod before slipping from his hold and motioning with my arms and planted feet. Shadows around us bend to my will, and collect before solidifying into a raft big enough for six, a single sail, and four small walls to keep someone sleeping from falling off. Namely myself. I step aboard and smirk out to the two, motioning for them to climb on. "Climb aboard the S.S. Floating Raft," I joke, earning me a chuckle from Iroh. However, my smirk falls as Zuko is silent. As soon as they're on, a pole of darkness is formed and I use it to push us into the ocean, before ridding myself of it.

"Amazing that you're not trying to go after the Avatar," Iroh states to his nephew, who is watching the shore shrink.

"I'm tired," Zuko mutters.

"Then sleep. A man deserves his rest," Iroh looks to the visibly exhausted young man. I purse my lips, and my hands run over the air, a blanket of condensed darkness forming over Zuko's form as he uses his hands as a pillow. His eyes open and I can see his white shadow looking at me in my dark vision. I smile lightly to the young man.

"You heard him. Get some rest," again my hands make a motion, though this time as though grasping something, my fingers seeming to squeeze into it. Darkness again complies, and a black pillow appears. I smile a bit wider and hand it over. "Here". Zuko stares at me longer than expected, and yet I don't know why. However, I do know that he takes the pillow from me and promptly falls asleep on it. As soon as I know he's asleep, the darkness around his lungs moving slowly and in a relaxed motion, my blind gaze turns to Iroh. "Why didn't you seem surprised when my abilities were revealed to you?"

"I am a very spiritual man, Legion," Iroh states patiently, "I always have been. And I can tell that just like that Water Tribe Princess, you have been touched with a very powerful spirit; their life is in you".

My eyes widen and shock comes over me. "My mother always said that I was blessed by a spirit. But she'd never tell me who or what they were. And now you're telling me there's a spirit who blended their life force with my own? Who was it? _What _was it?" His white silhouette strokes his beard in obvious thought, as though unsure to tell me. "Please tell me! All my life I've wondered why I have these strange powers. Why my body is so strong, and why I look the way I do!" Zuko shuffles and I 'look' his way, finding that he remains asleep. I sigh and press a bit quieter, "Please. You have no idea what this means to me".

Iroh sighs before finally sitting in front of me cross legged. "I have only read about him, and heard stories of him from the spirits I have come in to contact with. But they call him Fēilóng Hēiyè, or Dragon of Darkness. It is said that although he controlled all dark matter in the world- visible things such as shadows and even invisible things like emotions- he was a kind hearted dragon that was unlike any other for his abilities. However, he was unable to sire any children, and as such he never found a lover. When he died, he became a spirit, the spirt of the night and watched over us all. However, he disappeared sixteen years ago. It seems, he deemed you worthy of becoming is 'daughter' by fusing his power and life force with your own. However it seems there was a side effect; your odd blindness".

I'm honestly shocked that this old man knows so much, and I can't help but to ask, "So...Am I even human?"

"It is said the Avatar is one with the Spirit of Good and Light, Raava. And yet they are human. However, you are bound to a dragon, who turned into the Spirit of the Night...By your appearance, I would assume that no, are you not completely human," Iroh logically states.

To say that I'm surprised would be wrong. I'm actually quite calm now as Iroh tells me of what he knows in all his wisdom. I purse my lips and run my tongue over my fangs. Finding myself to be the 'daughter' of the Spirit of the Night, is amazing, but finding myself to be basically part dragon is thought to be impossible. Yet it explains everything. My kills, how and why my body is still strong. The side effect..., "Then I'll be living for a very long time," I sum up.

"Most likely," Iroh states calmly. I purse my lips again. "Do you think there's a way to fix my eyes so I can always see?"

"I would assume so...Darkness is a well of endless possibilities," he tells me, unknowingly stealing something that could be considered a motto of mine. "Perhaps it can heal your eyes as well. Have you ever tried doing so?"

"...No...It's never bothered me up until my entrance into this whole war thing. Before, I had no issues being blind to an extent and relying on the shadows to let me see. But I realize now that there is much more light than there are shadows for me to work with for vision".

"Smart girl," Iroh nods before his body stretches and a yawn comes from him. "I am going to get some rest. I suggest...If you are going to try to fix your eyes...Then you be very careful. I fear that if you were to fail, it would make you fully blind, and become absolutely irreversible".

I nod to him, before falling quickly into a state of meditation. When I had first started training, I had had to meditate for hours on end just to find a drop of my vast power, and that has made me into a skilled meditator. These skills are needed now as I sink into my mind's eye, and while becoming one with the darkness within my body and heart- a weightless feeling really- I look myself over. Seeing as it is my eyes that have the issue, I focus on them. As I look over each and every detail that makes up my eye, from the tiniest eye lash to the darkness of my slitted pupils, I try to find something wrong. It is then, that I see something. The best way to describe the thing I see is a clear lense that covers my eye. However, in each eye the lense is scraped up and damaged. This must be the issue, I deduce, and I set to work to fixing the scratches that don't seem like they should be there. Why would something be made purposely harmed so it'll work properly? It makes no sense. For hours upon hours I carefully fix these little scratches and scrapes up, careful with ever single breath and thinking motion I command. After what seems like weeks, I open my eyes and fall out of meditation, and I look around. On my face is the warmth of the sun, and yet...I look around some more, and I grin widely, looking down at my hands as darkness dances across my fingers as powerful as ever. Aunt Wu was wrong. I didn't have to save everyone just to gain real sight. Apparently I was moved, and my body is soaking wet. Why? And why are my lips tingling?

Zuko's POV that morning while Legion is still meditating

To say that I'm not resting would be a lie. Despite the fact that I was sleeping on hard black wood, and under things made by my new and only subordinate, that girl, I slept very well. But that does not mean I'm fully rested; I need more sleep for that. What notice though is that Uncle is awake, while the girl is sitting as still as the Avatar was when I stole him the night before. Amazing...All that was simply the night before. I sigh, and run a hand over my still scratched up face, and approach the girl. I'll order her to make spears for us so we can catch some fish.

As I reach a hand forward to shake her shoulder, Uncle out of no where grabs my wrist and pulls it away from her. "Don't disturb her, Prince Zuko. She's meditating and working on something that will help us all; she's giving herself vision," he tells me seriously.

MY brows furrow, not understanding, "How can she give herself vision? She's blind".

"Darkness is an endless well of possibilities, my nephew, as I'm sure she'll tell you," Uncle states with a smile smile, his eyes staring at the girl before us. "If she gets full vision, then we won't have to worry about her so much. She'll be of more use to you". He has a point there.

I sigh and back off for now, ignoring my growling gut. I haven't eaten for days, having been unwilling to take off my mask when undercover other than with Uncle so I could talk properly. And then the last two nights I obviously didn't eat for even more obvious reasons. I huff and glare at the girl, Legion. A weird name for a weird girl. Still, she's useful. Most of the morning is spent silently, until an oddly large wave crashes over us, knocking us about.

"Zuko! Are you alright?" Uncle calls out; he's still probably very worried about losing me like he almost did last time. He does...See me as his own after all...

"I'm fine Uncle", I tell him, holding onto the mast. But my eyes widen as I realize that a certain someone is not there. In fact, she's not anywhere on the raft, and my heart beat multiplies. "Uncle, where's Legion?!"

"She's not with you?!" Uncle exclaims, standing swiftly.

"No!".

"She must of fell over board," he tells me, eyes wide with worry. I look around rapidly, trying to find any sight of air bubbles or even a body at the surface. I don't, but Uncle does. "There! Over there!" He points out and shouts. Her body is already sinking under the surface, and whilst pulling off my armor I rush in the direction she is, diving into the cold water. The salt in the ocean stings my eyes and still healing wounds, but I pay it no mind as I barely spot Legion's sinking body. With a burst of speed, I swim after her. However, she's heavy due to the water drenching her clothing and her body being limp. Still, I need air as I swim for the surface, and I gasp and hack once I can actually do so. Getting her body to the raft is the easy part. And once on there I pant while Iroh works on at least drying her off a little bit.

"She will be grateful to hear that you saved her life, Zuko," Uncle praises with a smile.

"She better be able to see when she comes to," I growl out.

"That is, if she does. Prince Zuko, she's not breathing," Uncle speaks up hurriedly. "Come here, I need your help".

Ugh, this girl is too high maitanence! I stagger to my feet, and fall to my knees next to her now laying body. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to tip her head back. Yes, just like that. And after I press on her chest thirty times, blow some air into her lungs using mouth to mouth," he answers.

"What?! You want me to _kiss_ her!?" I look at the old man with wide eyes. He's got to be kidding me.

"Yes Prince Zuko not help me!" Uncle presses and I sigh, watching as Uncle does as he said he would, "Now".

I bite my lip and look down at her closed eyes and slightly blue- from the cold- lips. Swallowing my nerves, I lean down and press my lips to hers. They're cold, but soft and full, and I can't help but blush as I kiss her and force air into her lungs. I ignore the tingling in my lips, taking it to be the transfer of heat, and repeat the process untill she sits up and hacks up water. What she doesn't do, is open her eyes. It's like she's in the spirit world, but not. Nothing can wake her up unless she wants to, it seems. I sigh and fall back onto my back, watching the blue sky as the ocean lets us drift.

Legion's POV

For now, that's not the matter at hand. I look to the sky, and never could it be so beautiful. It is blue, just as I've seen it when I was standing in a shadow. But the fact that I'm not in a shadow- I'm in nothing but light- makes it all the bluer. The same goes for the ocean. I scramble to the side of the raft and look to my wavering reflection. Now that I can see for real, forever, I seem much prettier. I'm a bit roughed up and my haori is caked in dried blood from when the moon disappeared for that time, but otherwise I'm fine.

Hold the mail...Why does my mouth taste like sea water? "Hey Iroh?" I call out, catching the attention of my traveling companions. "Why does my mouth taste like ocean?"

"A wave crashed against us and you fell over the edge. Prince Zuko was kind enough to dive in and save you, as well as help me force the water out of your lungs," Iroh states calmly, looking over his shoulder. As he meets my gaze, a kind smile spreads across his face. "It seem that your hard work has pulled through. How do you feel?"

"Amazing!" I twirl on my feet, "Like I could just sing out my heart," I beam to him.

"I'm sure you have a lovely voice," Iroh chuckles.

"I'm sure she sounds like a dieing hogmonkey," grumbles a young man. I look down to the laying Zuko and bear my fangs.

"I'm grateful that you saved my life; I owe you one. But I don't owe you so much as to let you make fun of me. I can sing, and I'm pretty good," I insist. "Music was one of the things I studied when I wasn't training, and I was a musical entertainer at a tea shop for a month or so after I left home".

"I don't care how good you think you are. I won't think you're good until I hear you for myself. And even then I'm probably right," he growls to me.

I growl myself and cross the short distance between us, falling to my knees and putting each of my hands on either side of his head, leaning over him. I see his golden eyes widen and his muscles visibly stiffen, but I pay it no mind. "I bet you I_ can_ sing," I state sternly.

"Yea? Prove it," he shoots back.

I open my mouth, but pause. Why should I sing for him?

"Please. If you can make music with that already lovely voice of yours, may we hear it?" Iroh steps in, walking to us with clasped hands and a smile.

My eyes shoot down to the young man I'm hovering over, and then to the older man before pursing my lips. Should I comply? I haven't sung in a while, and it might ease the tension that's now built up. "Would you like a happy song or a sad one? All the ones I know are beautiful either way," I tell him, sitting up so that I'm no longer over him, hands in my lap.

"Why not one of both?" Iroh calmly suggests, sitting across from me on Zuko's other side as he looks up at us.

I sigh before shrugging, "I don't see why not". And I pause after taking a breath and then let the words flow.

"_Tell me what the rain knows  
__Oh are these the tears of ages  
That wash away the wolf's way  
And leave not a trace of the day?  
Tell me what the rain knows  
Oh is this the flood of fortune?  
Oh see how I drown in the sea...  
Hark! Hear the howl that eats the moon alive!  
Your fur is on fire  
The smoke turns the whole sky raven black  
And the world upon your back will crack...  
Where will you go...?  
Now you've no home?  
Let the rain wash away way your last days_".

My eyes had fallen to the ocean by the time I started singing, and so when I'm doing I look to the two men. "What?" Iroh is looking at me with a dropped jaw, and there are tears in his eyes. Did I do something wrong?

He swiftly brushes away the tears and smiles, "That was indeed sad but beautiful. You have a lovely voice," he tells me.

My eyes fall to Zuko, and his eyes are misty. Not that he'd admit it. When he realizes that I'm looking down at him, he scoffs and turns his head away, giving me the scarless side of his face. "Tch, I've heard better. It's easy to make a sad song sound beautiful".

I sigh, before stating, "Fine. How about this one?" This time, the song is much more swift, and something I had learned during my travels as opposed to something I learned from my mother.  
_"Armies have conquered_  
_And fallen in the end_  
_Kingdoms have risen_  
_Then buried by sand_  
_The Earth is our mother_  
_She gives and she takes_  
_She puts us to sleep and_  
_In her light we'll awake_  
_We'll all be forgotten_  
_There's no endless fame_  
_But everything we do_  
_Is never in vain_

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_  
_We're all on this journey_  
_No one is to stay_  
_Where ever it's going_  
_What is the way?_

_Forests and deserts_  
_Rivers, blue seas_  
_Mountains and valleys_  
_Nothing here stays_  
_While we think we witness_  
_We are part of the scene_  
_This never-ending story_  
_Where will it lead to?_  
_The earth is our mother_  
_She gives and she takes_  
_But she is also a part_  
_A part of the tale_

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_  
_We're all on this journey_  
_No one is to stay_  
_Where ever it's going_  
_What is the way?_  
_We're part of a story, part of a tale_  
_Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_  
_No one remembers how it began."_

Once that song is over, I tilt my head to Zuko and grin. "How was that one?"

"As beautiful as the last," Iroh praises and my gaze turns to him.

"Thank you Iroh," I nod my thanks before turning to Zuko again.

He looks at me from the corner of his eye and grumbles, "It was okay".

Meeting Azula

It's been three weeks since we set off from the Northern Water Tribe and- "Oh sweet spirits yes!"- we've finally reached shore. Three weeks of little to no water, and only fish that were caught by my skills to eat didn't do any of us any good but- "Deeper please. Ohhhhhh~"- we've managed to survive. Currently we're in a village completely controlled and inhabited by the Fire Nation, everyone dressed in the red tinted and shaded robes and having bright eyes, pale skin and dark hair. I fit in perfectly here! "You're too good at this, you know that? Ohhhhh there it is...Oh yes~". Kinda errotic, no? It's okay, the guy who is turning me into putty is gay for one thing. And two, I'm just having any and all knots in my back removed. Beside me is Iroh, getting familiar treatment, is a brooding Zuko. It's also been three weeks since I've managed to give myself true sight, which I'm still very happy with.

The pleasure only lasts so long, though, and soon enough we're in the small building we've claimed as our temporary home, only to be greeted by a girl who is known by the men, but is a stranger to me. Either way, just the look in her eyes makes me want to pluck them out and feed them to her.

"Good evening Brother, Uncle," her voice needs to go too. But apparently she's Zuko's sister...Younger probably.

"Azula!" Zuko greets with shock, "What are you doing here?!" A fine question indeed.

"Funny, in my country we exchange greetings and pleasantries before cutting to the chase," she taunts. My eyes narrow.

"Yea, but that's in every country. And even then it's only when the first one to greet is to-" I'm rudely cut off.

"Mind your own business, peasant!" She glares at my ember eyes, which is all too gladly returned. I've been sitting on the ledge by the window, a hand resting on the wood. The edge of the ledge is taken into my grasp, and pierced by my inch long claws.

I'll show you who's a peasant, you bitch, I mentally grumble to myself, and a tendril of her shadow appears from behind her, the tip sharp and deadly. However, I hold back; the mere thought of me being able to kill her at a second's notice is very refreshing.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh tries to calm down things, yet get answers still.

"My, it seems that all three of you have something in common: You're all very rude," It seems her own nails are filed to a point, mimicking my claws save hers are a bit shorter. They crush a poor sea shell that Iroh has collected, scattering the pieces to the floor. "Still, I will tell you why I'm here. Father regrets; he wants you to come home. Suddenly, family is very important to him due to the tries on his life. He finds that he can only trust those blood related to him. Like I said...He regrets".

"Father...Regrets?" Sounds like a surprise of a life time.

"Aren't I going to get a 'thank you'? I'm not a messenger hawk you know. I didn't have to come all this way and track you down just to say a simple thing," Azula states.

"I'm sorry, it seems that Zuko just needs some time for things to sink in," Iroh tells her.

She huffs, "Fine. Be at the ship at dawn if you're coming home. Good day gentlemen. Peasant, show me to the door," her demand is directed to me as she glares my way. I see a subtle nod from Iroh, and I clench my jaw before standing and direct her to the door easily.

As soon as she's gone and out of ear shot, I grumble out, "That was bull shit; I'm not a peasant". Actually, by rank of the rest of the kingdom...I kind of am. I'm just a farmer's daughter after all. But I prefer not to be called such things.

"We know you're not, but that was Princess Azula, Zuko's brother and a firebending prodigy," Iro states calmly. "However I saw that little stunt you were tempted to pull...I'm sure you could beat her in a fight".

Zuko seems to come to and he smiles. Actually _smiles_ to us. He looks good when he's smiling. "We're going home, Uncle!" Oh, okay, leave me out of things. I didn't give you a way to survive for three weeks with basically nothing or anything. Don't worry about it.

"I'd be careful on how you read into your sisters words, Prince Zuko," Iroh carefully warns.

"What do you mean?" Aww...The smile is gone.

"I mean, when it comes to our family, not everything is as it seems," the older of the two replies. This seems to anger the hot tempered Prince, and he drops what he was carrying only to get into Iroh's face.

"Yea? Well I think you're _exactly_ how you seem: A selfish, lazy old man who's always been jealous of his brother!" He turns and exits the building, slamming the door behind him.

I can see Iroh's distraught face and I sigh, coming up to my friend of three weeks' side, a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Iroh. I can feel a bit of skepticism in his heart's darkness. But he's been waiting to come home for three years- that's a long time for someone who's our age. Things will work out, you'll see".

"I know they will work out, Legion," Iroh tells me with a sigh. "But I worry that he will realize the truth too late. And the fact that he's forgotten completely about you. The Fire Nation would use you as a weapon if they were to find out about your ability. I am worried for you as well. Even if you do not come with us".

I sigh and shrug, "I'm not coming with you guys; the danger as you said if they were to find out what I can do is great. I'm a half spirit, not a weapon with no heart or emotions. But I'll tell you what. I'll fuse with Zuko's shadow in the morning and be with him the whole way until he gets onto the ship. Then he's on his own".

"He will never be on his own; I'll be there," Iroh states determinedly.

I smile, "Spoken like a true man who loves his nephew. He must be very important to you, Dragon of the West".

"He is. Ever since I lost my son in the war...I've thought of Zuko as a son. And I've tried to act something of the father he's never really had," Iroh tells me.

"You are a wonderful father, Iroh," I assure him. My eyes slide to the door. "I'm going to go see if I can't cool the dumb ass down; any angrier and he'll burn something down. I'll see you...Whenever".

"See you tomorrow, Legion," Iroh states lightly with a smile.

I pat his shoulder twice before walking out, tracking Zuko by the darkness that feeds hungrily on his anger. To find him haphazardly pacing at the crest of a hill that shows the setting fire ball of a sun isn't really surprising. I can here him grumbling from here, at the base of of said hill. However, it doesn't take me long at all to get to where he is, even without using my powers.

"You know," I tell him, gazing at the sunset that's in full bloom. It looks like the sky is on fire, and it's beautiful, "He's only speaking out of both experience and love for you". The pain stops, and I feel a set of angry golden orbs on me.

"What do you know?! You don't have a father who wishes you were never born, and a sister who has always been praised! You don't know what I've gone through these three years! You were never sent looking for the Avatar, only to find him over and over again, only to have him slip between your fingers no matter what you've done, do, or will do! You've had it easy!" He glares at me harshly.

"This isn't about me, Zuko," I tell him, stopping the urge to correct him, "It's about you. Listen. Iroh is my friend, even if he is much older than I am. I care for him, and want to see him happy. And you're my friend too; even if you did force me to swear on my honor to help you capture Aang. And even if I've only known you for three weeks. But I've seen the anguish, anger, and over all unhappiness that feeds the darkness in your heart. I've seen it with both my new vision, as well as my senses. And I can see that on the inside, you really just want to succeed. So much so that you'll do _anything_ in order to do so. Which is fine...But only to an extent. It's not fine when you get upset and lash out at the man who has done nothing but support you like a real father should for three long years. Hell, Iroh told me about your reaction to your former men leaving you because of orders. They respected and liked you, and wished you luck on your travels; you just put them down and didn't even dare thank them".

"Shut up!" Zuko lashes out with a wave of his hand, and I can feel that I've hit all the nails on their heads on this matter. I don't even bother to protect myself, the fire angrily licking at my hair, clothing, face, and arms. I can see through the flames his look of shock and horror as pain courses through my veins and the fire eats at me. The smell of burning skin and hair takes to the air, and my mouth is open in a silent scream. That is, until he frantically pulls away and extinguishes the flames he had sicked on me in the first place. "Why did you do that?!" He grabs my shoulders and begins to shake me back and forth. However, my darkness sets to work as soon as the flames are gone, ridding me of the burns and the pain until it's as though nothing happened in the first place. Once fully healed, there's a twitch of my right ring finger and a tendril of darkness forces Zuko to let go of me and step back. When he sees that I'm fine, there's both relief and anger in his eyes. "Why the hell did you do that?" He asks me.

"Because you would of eventually done that to someone who _can't _instantly heal themselves," I tell him bluntly. And then you would of felt bad for the rest of...Well probably for the rest of your life". My eyes widen and I stumble back as a fist slams into my left cheek. Blood also collects in my mouth before the pain goes away and I spit out said blood. "Was that really needed?"

"Yes. Don't _ever_ do that again!" Zuko demands.

"Why? Is it because you'd feel bad?"

"...Yes".

"Lier. The shadow around your heart fluttered. And I can hear it in your voice; you're lieing to me," I state bluntly. While he was telling partially the truth, the part he left out was that he was more so worried. I get a scoff, and Zuko turns away from me, arms folding over his chest. I sigh and take to his side as the sun set continues to linger while the sun readies for bed. "You know," I get his attention as we stand there in momentary silence, "You were wrong".

"About what?" Zuko asks with his usual scowl. We don't even bother to look at eachother.

"Me. My father, more specifically. You were wrong".

"How?"

"I come from a family of earthbenders. Powerful ones at that. My father is a soldier that had been on momentary leave when I was still living at home. My mother, an earthbending teacher. But as you know, I can't earthbend. Not even a single pebble, and yet everything else came to me naturally. Walking, talking, reading and writing. You name it, I can do it fine when it comes to normal people stuff. My mother loved me. But because of my odd blindness, the way I look like I'm from the Fire Nation, and even more so because of my inability to earthbend, he came to hate me. Even more so when my brother was born; he's a bending prodigy like your sister supposedly is. And just like my dad, he hates me too. He's...about three years younger than I am; I'm sixteen".

"They hate you just because you can't earthbend?" Zuko clarifies.

"Yup. Not so different from you at all. I didn't show any of them my darkness bending abilities because I know that wouldn't put me in my Father's good graces. I'd be called a monster and shipped off somewhere. I ran away from home when I was thirteen. I loved my mother, even though she couldn't do much to defend me, and I still do. But I wouldn't stand for the men of the house treating me like shit. So I left". I shrug.

"Well...They're asses. You're not a bad person so they shouldn't hate you," Zuko awkwardly tells me lowly. This makes me smile a bit even as the sun disappears.

"You're not a bad person either, Zuko. Just confused. But, I'll help you figure yourself out if need be; that's what friends are for after all. They help each other out," I reply, looking to him from the corner of my eye.

"...I'm going inside," he mutters suddenly. Ohhhh, I made him speechless I think.

"I'll stay out here for a little longer. Goodnight, Zuko," he doesn't even grunt to show he heard me. I don't sleep that night, but I did curl up in my little cot-thing and acted like I was asleep when Zuko got up in order to leave for his sister's ship. I hear his footsteps getting closer to my form, and close me eyes to seem as though I'm asleep. I don't know why he's coming to my bedside, but he just stands there for a few seconds before turning and walking away. Out the building he goes, and into the shadows I go. It takes me little to no time at all to catch up to him, and I slip into his shadow, becoming one with it, and follow him along. He stops, looking to Azula's ship, before stepping forward to carry on. That is, until he hears a very familiar voice.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Iroh states, running to catch up to his nephew. Zuko does so.

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"Family sticks together," Iroh tells him putting a hand on his shoulder with a smile. It's returned.

"Thank you Uncle. Let's get going," and walk on they shall do. However, half way down the hill he asks, "Where's Legion?"

"She's the one that's not coming," Iroh responds smoothly. "We talked it over before she came to see you. If the Fire Nation were to figure out her abilities, or even find out about them, then she would be used as a living weapon. Something she doesn't want and something I wouldn't allow".

"...I see," Zuko responds at length. It doesn't take them long to get to the dock, and standing in two rows on each side of said dock are Fire Nation soldiers that bow to Zuko and Iroh in respect.

"Brother. You're coming then?" Azula, standing at the top of the gangplank confirms.

"Yes," Zuko states.

"Captain," the girl addresses the man that's standing at the bottom of the gangplank, "Set a course for home".

"Home," Zuko lowly, full of relief.

"You heard the Princess," the Captain leads nephew and uncle up the plank, the soldiers bringing up the rear, "We're taking the prisoners home!"

"Prisoners?!" Everything clicks, and I feel anger feed his darkness, "You lied to me!"

"When have I never done that?" Azula taunts, walking further onto the ship and ordering two guards to do her dirty work.

I growl within Zuko's shadow, and as soon as I have the chance, I slip from his shadow and reform my body. I can't use my powers from here on out, though, as I'm supposed to be a chi blocker. I don't know how to do that, so I'll just take them down with my fists. I know where some pressure points are so that'll help.

"You go get her, I got these guys!" I rush passed Zuko, a punch landing on the guard to the left's face, pushing us onto the deck.

"Legion?! How...?"

"No time! Go beat the bitch up!" I tell him with a grunt, falling into the fight. Beating them up took no time at all. But then again, neither did Azula's fighting Zuko; she really is a prodigy. I'd love to tear her throat out in a friendly spar. However, my eyes widen as lightning is created by the girl- Firebenders can make lightning?- and she shoots it at Zuko only for Iroh to redirect it. From there, we shoot off the ship, and run until we come to a river. The men fall to their knees panting, while I bend over and hold onto my knees.

"I'm gonna kill her the next time I see her," I growl out, once I've caught my breath, while they cut off their topknots and throw them into the water. A true sign of them no longer being allies of their homeland.


	6. Chapter 6

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter Six: Legion and Zuko Alone**

**Legion and Zuko Alone**

As it turns out, Zuko's not that good at living without luxury. He's not used to having to scrounge around for food and water, let alone shelter. And as such, he's not good at hunting or tracking prey. And don't ever ask him to try to spear a fish. Such a talented fighter, and yet he's useless in the wilds. I sigh at the thought. It's been a couple weeks since Zuko and Iroh were named enemies of the Fire Nation- wanted poster and all- and we're still in the Earth Kingdom. As of late though, Zuko's been coming back to the cave we're staying in with all sorts of things; food, tea pots and cups, clothing, money. Iroh and I both know what he's been doing, it's all too easy to tell. But he won't admit that he's mugged people just for their things. He's much too prideful for that. And I have no doubt that he's been using the Blue Spirit mask he wore when he saved Aang and I.

With Zuko gone most of the day, and Iroh merely meditating or trying to find wild tea to drink, I literally had nothing to do. So, I spent my time becoming stronger. Yes, I know, I'm already strong as it is, but I'm tired of someone being stronger than me. I want to be the strongest; stronger than even the Avatar. I want to be able to protect everybody. I want to make sure that those I deem friends are happy and safe. You could say, I want to become a goddess. Ever since Iroh told me of the dragon that fused his spirit with my own, I've had this odd ambition to become as said. Before, I just wanted to be able to keep up with my friends; watch their backs when they were turned. But now...Now I want nothing more than to become unbreakable, undefeated. The perfect guardian over those that are important to me.

I talked to Iroh about this. I mean, for this urge to so suddenly show up and urge me forward into training so hard and so long that I don't sleep for days- and when I do sleep, it's only for a few hours- is startling. He told me that it could be the fact that I'm coming to realize my true nature. I don't know what he meant for that, and when I asked, he told me that he wants me to figure it out on my own. On my damn own! And I've been trying to do as he says ever since, with no luck of really finding out just _why_ I'm becoming so yearning for power in order to protect. If I were the Avatar, I'd say it's because of my nature as the Avatar; but I'm not and therefore it's not my past lives urging me forward. No, I'm just a formerly blind girl whom is bound to the spirit of a powerful dragon that no longer lives due to said binding of our spirits. In essence...I am that dragon now. But that's not possible, right? I mean, I can't be the dragon that fused with me...Can I? No...I can't. That is, that's what I decided and stuck with a few days after we found this cave that we're currently living in.

But lately...Almost two weeks later...I've been having these weird dreams. Dreams of flying high above the clouds, in valleys and around mountains where no human can reach. I have dreams of being surrounded by other dragons. Dragons that are all sorts of colors; from golds to reds, to violets and blues, some are even green. All of them though, breathe fire. In my dreams, I am black scaled, and in my dream, I breathe darkness. After having dreams like those night after night, I deduced that I was dreaming about my 'father's' past. I dreamt that I was him, and we were one. I dreamt that I would always be alone, even if I was respected by the other dragons. And because of my loneliness, I would change forms by turning my body into darkness and then forming the new body I wanted. I would become a wolf, or a hawk, or even just a little gopher. But one time, in one dream, I wasn't an animal that walked on four legs, nor did I fly, I was a dragon.

**Dream**

_**I dreamed that after many years of being alone despite spending time with other animals and making friends, I was still empty. I didn't want just friends, I wanted a lover, a mate. I wanted someone who would love me forever no matter what I did. I wanted someone who would call me by a name, and it would flow off their tongue so smoothly, that I'd never tire of hearing them call for me. I wanted to start a family. But, there were no female dragons that truly caught my eye even if I did court many dragons before. So I tried to start a family as a wolf. No fae was the one I sought out. No gopher, or fire ferret, or even no polarbear dog. But one day, I as the Dragon of Darkness, was flying over a field when I spotted a woman being attacked by bandits. Apparently I didn't have much contact with humans, but I knew their customs and how they communicated. The woman was obviously not happy with the fact that she was being attacked, yet she was an earthbender. I had decided to help her out. I had flown low and become a man before attacking the bandits- their armor unified in that it was red and black, and they blasted fire from their hands. In this human form, I had easily taken down the twenty men that this human woman was struggling with. And I didn't plan on staying long; my mission to find a mate was the only thing I wanted to take care of and this human form felt oddly natural to me. I was stopped though. **_

_**"Please wait!" The woman called out to me. Her voice was surprisingly low for a woman, a deep alto to go with her tall but lovely frame. **_

_**I stopped where I was and turned around to look at her fully. Like all earthbenders I've learned about, her hair is brown- a milk chocolate color- and her eyes green like emeralds. Her hair was straight to go with the brown color, and came down to the back of her knees in a loose braid. I didn't say anything even though she seemed to want to hear my voice. **_

_**"Thank you for helping me. I was having some trouble back there," she grinned at me, grateful. In her eyes I can see what I look like. My hair is black as my scales, and my eyes are red as blood, my pupils are slitted. I could see myself smile back at her, and under my lips I felt a pair of fangs, while with a slight glance I could see claws on my hands. I was looking down at her, so I figured I was very tall. My skin was a pale peach color. "You look like you're from the Fire Nation...But I can tell that you're not a bad person. So I thank you again. I'd like to repay you; my name is Chiyu. What's yours?" **_

_**A name? I'd never gone by a name, to be honest. Just a title. I didn't remember the last time I was called by a name by my kin. But, I couldn't tell her who I was. That would scare her away. And for some reason after I had met her eyes, I didn't want her to leave me with fear. I searched my mind for a good name, one that would allude towards my title, yet not give me awy. "My name is Kurokiryu," I told her. **_

_**"Kurokiryu huh? 'Dark Dragon'. I guess it fits, seeing as you're wearing all black and you're so mysterious," she nodded out. "So, I want to repay you. Are you hungry? I'll treat you to some lunch at my place. What do you say?"**_

_**I had never eaten human food before. Nor have I been in a human household before, let alone a woman's. But I did not want to be rude; so I accepted. "It would be an honor to join you for lunch," I told her, bowing as I've seen humans bow to one another before. She smiled to me, and I found it to be a beautiful smile. So I smiled back, this time a bit wider. **_

_**"Let's get going then, shall we?" She suggested and then turned on her heel to leave, leading the way. I nodded, and followed her. **_

**End Dream**

After that dream, I had set to work on learning to change forms like he did. It came to me a lot easier than I thought it would of, but none the less it was hard to do. All I had to do was become a shadow first, and then reshape the body I wanted. I tried a wolf first, and as I trained close to a river, and looked myself over. I was very large, even for a wolf, about the size of a shirishu to be exact. I didn't like that, figuring I'd be lumbering like one too. But even after days of training, I couldn't make myself any smaller. I tried becoming a hawk- I became a massive one about five times the size of a normal one. I tried becoming an osteragehorse- that didn't work either. After the fourth day of trying to make these various forms smaller, I realized that I couldn't for whatever reason. And apparently, because I'm using darkness to form my new bodies, I'd always be dark themed. I became a black wolf, or a black hawk. But never any other color. Which to be honest I don't mind- it separates me from the real ones other than size.

The days continued to pass by in which we came to meet two friendly people for the first time in a while. Then again, they didn't know who Zuko and Iroh were, nor did they know me. The reason we had met these people is because of Iroh and his addiction to tea. He had found a wild jade plant, which would either create wonderful tea like never before, or it would give him a deadly rash. Either way the plant was a pretty white and red. I had tried to talk him out of making the plant into tea after Zuko had gone to find something to eat with his poor hunting skills, but I failed to convince him. The result was Iroh getting a rash that when it spread to his throat, it would cause him to stop breathing and therefore kill him. Obviously not a good thing. And it was then that I put my new skill to the test.

It was funny to see Zuko's reaction when I had suddenly and swiftly turned into a shadow, only to appear as a large, black furred and red eyed over sized wolf. I grinned to him. showing him two rows of deadly teeth and told him to help Iroh on my back and get on myself. It took some convincing as well, but none the less he got on when Iroh's form began to spread further along his body. It didn't help that he was itching himself with strange berries that were probably also poisonous. When I had gotten to running, I realized that doing so in this form is...Breath taking. I'm so fast in this form, and just as strong as I usually am. I had grinned the whole way, enjoying myself massively. And luckily, I brought us to a little shop with a young woman that helped to cure Iroh's rash. Apparently the people around the town I brought us to knew better than to fuck with the white jade plant.

When that was said and done with, I was forced to stay in this form as the boys were invited to dinner by the girl- June. I stayed outside, so I'm not sure how good the food was, but at some point Iroh did throw some of it to me out the window without anyone but Zuko noticing him do so. Sweet Iroh, always thinking of others. Later, Zuko and June had come outside- well, June came to talk, Zuko to be alone. They ended up talking about their fathers, and then apparently June also has a scar from a firebender, meaning that somehow she knows how Zuko feels. My ember eyes had narrowed as she tried to touch Zuko's scar, though I don't know why I felt the need to rip her to shreds for even being next to him. Thinking such things was over kill for even my new urge to protect my friends...Right?

Still, that night we left, with Zuko stealing their osteragehorse and convincing Iroh that they needed the beast more than the two women did. And they did. I stayed in this large wolf form of mine, finding it the most useful for the time being. When I asked why Zuko insisted that they don't ride me, he had blushed- the perve, I wasn't talking about _that_ kind of ride- he told me that my strides are too bouncy for him to handle without a saddle. Iroh had told me that he didn't want to use me like some sort of beast of burden. What was a reason that made me smile.

One day, though, apparently Zuko couldn't take it any more. He couldn't take the stress of living without luxury, nor the fact that Iroh and I didn't support that he stole so that we could live happily. After all, it wasn't right for him to do. And he was just being a brat in my eyes. Iroh had fussed at him a bit, and he had marched off in a huff like the child he tends to be when he's angry. About three hours later, he came back calm. Serious, but calm. So here we are, Iroh and I, waiting for him to talk as he obviously has something on his mind.

"I thought about what you said," he starts off, and Iroh looks pleased as he and I play tic tac toe in the dirt; he's circles and I'm Xs. Damn him for winning the thirty times before this game.

"You did? Good, good," Iroh praises.

"Yes...I've thought about it...And I've come to realize that we no longer have an advantage by travelling together. Goodbye, Uncle," Zuko states.

"What?! You're leaving?" My eyes are wide and filled with anger as I leap to my feet. "What do you mean we don't have an advantage traveling together?! We can keep each other safe you dolt! Uncle is a very powerful firebender, and I'm...Well I'm me, so I'm pretty damn strong too," he still doesn't know about my newly found heritage. I don't think anyone but Iroh and I ever will.

"You heard me," Zuko growls out, bag over his shoulder and hat shadowing his eyes. "Stay here and protect Uncle; I know you like him better than me anyways". And that said and done, he begins to walk away.

"You're just going to let him go, aren't you?" I ask Iroh, not understanding why he'd do such a thing.

"Yes," Iroh states, standing and grabbing the reins of the osteragehorse, "Zuko!" The scared boy stops and turns back. "Here, take this with you. Legion and I won't need it as much as you will".

"Thank you Uncle," Zuko states, mounting the thing and leaving at a faster pace.

"Iroh...Why?" Seriously, I don't understand.

"Zuko is slowly changing. And within time, he will go through a metamorphosis that will change his life for the better. He needs to do this- see the world- without me though. I cannot be there to guide him all the time," Iroh states. watching the young firebender's shadow begin to disappear over the crest of the hill.

"You're an idiot. This'll make you sad and lonely- I can't fill the void of someone who you see as a son," I tell him. "Stop being selfless and think selfishly for once".

Iroh laughs lightly, "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do that. I've never been able to do that. But...If you want me to be truly happy while I know Zuko is out there without me to guide him, I want you to do me a favor".

I'm wary about accepting to do this but...Iroh is my favorite person besides Aang. And since Aang isn't around, I'll do anything for Iroh. "Okay. I'll do this favor. What is it?"

"I want you to travel with him. Help him see the world and be by his side," Iroh requests with a light smile. "It will be good for him to have you there. Not just as a friend, but also as a young traveler".

"You...Want me to take your place so to speak," I reword.

"Until and if we meet again, yes. I would very much appreciate that," Iroh nods out.

I look at him with ember eyes for a while before sighing. "You gave me sight Iroh. I may of been the one to fix my eyes, but you're the one who told me how to do it. Not only that, but you gave me clues as to why I am the way I am...For you, I'll do anything. I'll go look over him".

Iroh beams to me calmly, eyes bright, "Thank you, Legion".

I stand and bend down to kiss the aging man's cheek, a hand on his other one, "I hope we meet again, Iroh". That said, my body ripples as a shadow passes over me, and my human body is replaced by a wolven one. This time, I lean down to kiss him again with my long tongue, and then I turn to shoot off after the scent of Zuko. It doesn't take me long at all to track him down, and when I do I accidentally startle his beast of burden enough to cause it to make noises and shift in fright. However, it quickly grows used to me, and I greet out with a sigh, my wolven mawl moving, "I'm coming with you".

"I thought I told you to stay with Uncle; you'll just drag me down," Zuko snaps out.

"Yes, well, Iroh wants me to travel with you. And since I do like him better, I'm more happy to listen to him than to listen to you. So deal with it. Besides, I won't be slowing you down. If anything, it's the other way around; you'll be slowing me down. I have more travel experience than you do," I tell him at length and get a scoff in return. From there, we fall silent.

We never really talked on our journey, having agreed that we only would when resting. And even when we were resting, we didn't say much. I told him a bit more about my life after I ran away from home, and he told me about his own life. About his father and sister being as they are. About the death of Iroh's son, and the disappearance of his mother. Even though I hunt for us, and he cooks what I catch, there's not much I can do from keeping him from losing weight. I'm used to having to fast due to lack of prey for a couple days. He's not. So by the time we make it into a town, his cheeks are a bit sunken and his body is withered. But then again so is mine. We've been traveling almost nonstop, looking for some trace of Aang. I'd track him down, but it seems as though I have a range for how far someone can be before I can't find them by way of darkness. At one point, I there's no food for me to find. All the little animals are not enough to eat, and the big ones seem to of gone somewhere to find more or better grazing areas. This didn't make life any easier on any of the three of us- Zuko, myself, or the osteragehorse. Days go by and still there's no village, and our energy is running thin, just as the water is. I refuse to drink. Zuko needs it more than I. But still under the hot sun that seems to burn my pelt, I'm weary and very tired. Had I known I was going to go on this journey, I wouldn't of trained so hard all that time. I would of slept more. At one point, we passed a fire place with cooking meat over it. And even I was tempted to take the food just for one bite that would do me some good. Hell, my shoulders and hip bones are beginning to protrude under my fur. I'm fairly certain I'd be in as bad condition as Zuko is if I were in my natural form. Though upon seeing the man before the fire place caring for his pregnant wife...Neither of us can make ourselves take food from them. There's an innocent child in that belly, it would be wrong to take food from them most of all. The town we eventually get to is a simple one, much like my home one; however I know we're no where near Omashu and therefore no where near my home. Again, it's like my home in its simplicity. But also it looks to double as a base for Earth Kingdom soldiers. My thoughts are proven correct when as we enter the town, we pass a group of soldiers sitting around lazily and gambling with one another. My hackles rise a bit, but I don't allow for any other sign of hostility to pass by my control. I've gotten very used to this body over the days of staying in it for the sake of traveling easier. I wonder how long Kurokiryu could stay in his own imitation of other animals' bodies. Zuko dismounts from the osteragehorse with a thud, and I can see that he's barely managing to stay on his feet. As such I move to his side as an offer of support. He takes it, but only after a moment of thought.

"Can I get a bag of feed, some water and a hot bowl of something to eat?" Zuko asks, showing the stand owner two coins in his free hand. On the side of the stand are two boys, obviously up to no good.

"Not enough here for something to eat...I can get you two bags of feed though," the stand owner answers. Zuko decides it'll have to do, wary of the soldiers behind us as I am.

Suddenly, an egg splats into the back of one of the soldier's heads, and he complains from the shock of the pain. However, apparently Zuko's at fault as the soldier approaches us. "Hey stranger, did you throw that egg at me?" Damn asshole, randomly giving Zuko a hard time.

Neither of us look at him, but one of my ears does swivel in his direction, "No," Zuko answers.

"Did you see who did it?" The soldier presses.

"No," is again his answer.

"Is that your favorite word? 'No'?" Another soldier taunts.

"The egg had to of come from somewhere," the first one growls out.

"Maybe a chicken flew over," Zuko states, the bags of feed being placed in front of him and Zuko's hand going to his dao swords just in case. Though the bags are taken by the first soldier.

"Thanks for the contribution to the army. You should get out of here, Stranger, if you know what's good for you. The price for staying here is more than you can afford," he pats the hammer in the sling on his hip before walking away. Zuko sighs, forcing himself to not lash out at the soldiers.

"Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation. But all they are is a bunch of thugs," the stand owner sympathizes with Zuko and indirectly myself.

The Prince stays silent and moves to mount the osteragehorse, only for one of the two boys I saw to greet him, "Thanks for not ratting me out," he thanks. Zuko only mounts the beast and we begin to walk out of town. There's no reason for us to stay. But the boy grabs the reigns of the osteragehorse and says, "I owe you. Come to my home and I'll feed your osteragehorse and your...," his eyes trail to me, "Wolf for you". We have no choice to accept. It doesn't take long at all for us to get to his home that turns out to be a farm- not surprising. And I feel an unsettled feeling in my gut. After all, this is just like being at home. Except we didn't have any pigchickens, pigcows or pigsheep on our farm. The hybrids greet us loudly, and the boy tells Zuko, "No one can ever sneak up on us".

"No kidding," apparently Zuko's amused as he walks between the horse hybrid and myself.

The boy leads the animal of burden towards a barn, while a man with dark brown hair, a topknot and a beard with a simple tunic over his chest approaches us. His eyes are warily on me, I don't blame him, before they turn to Zuko. "Are you a friend of Lee's?" So that's the kid's name.

"This guy told of the soldiers in town! And then when he was finished with them, he practically had them running away," Lee exagerates greatly.

"Does this guy have a name?" A woman, obviously Lee's mother, asks.

"I'm...Uhh...," he can't very well say 'Lee' since that's the boy's name. It'd be weird.

"He doesn't have to say anything, Seila," the father states, "Anyone who can stand up to those bully 'soldiers' is a good person to me," the man states.

"The real soldiers are off fighting the Fire Nation, like Lee's older brother, SenSu. Supper's going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay? I'm sure we can find something for your wolf as well," Seila offers. Food? Say yes, Zuko!

"I'm sorry, I should get going," Zuko states stupidly. Damn it Zuko!

Seila seems to be insistent, seeing how poor our conditions are. She looks to her husband and states, "Gonzu needs some help on the barn. Why don't you stay for a while and then we'll eat?"

Zuko accepts this time, and soon enough he's trying his hand at manual labor- fixing a barn roof that is- for the first time in his life. I'd love to show him how to do it properly, as I can easily tell through the shadows that he's using too many nails and only one hand is needed to handle the hammer. But, I can't. Instead I'm in the shade of the barn, nawling on a bone Seila had given me- something left over from something. I'm honestly not a fan of raw, seeing as originally a human. And if I were still in a human body and trying to eat this raw bone, I'd be throwing up all over the place. However, apparently I don't just imitate an animal's looks and body structor. I also imitate their eating habits and traits. In other words, I'm decimating this bone.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Lee is standing at the top of the ladder, not even bothered that he may fall.

"No," is the simple reply.

"Where are you from?" I hear Lee ask Zuko.

"Far away," good answer.

"Where are you going?" He doesn't even get to continue hammering.

"Leave him alone Lee. A man's business is his own; he doesn't have to tell you what he's been up to," Gonzu states sternly to his son. Obviously the boy isn't happy with that, but listens to his father. That is until...

"So how'd you get that scar?" Zuko hits his poor thumb. Ouch, that had to hurt.

That night, I'm brought to another dream about Kurokiryu and his adventures. Again, I'm not a dragon, but in that new form he had discovered after meeting that woman. Why is she so familiar to myself...And yet a stranger to him?

**Dream**

_**Weeks have passed since I met Chiyu, and we became fast friends after she payed me back for saving her with food. She lived alone, in a shabby little human home with two rooms and a kitchen. It looked more like a shed, but I didn't press where her parents were, or why she was living in such a place. After the food was had, I wanted to leave, having felt I over stayed my welcome. She insisted that I hadn't, and convinced me to come back tomorrow. And I did. We met up in the same field that I saved her in, the bodies of the men I killed probably carried away by the men she had knocked out. I wasn't sure if she knew of my murders of those men. But it seemed to me that if she did, then she didn't care or didn't mind. That day we just sat and talked, and from then on I'd visit as much as I could; that is, three times a week. Any more and the others would get curious.**_

_**I flew my way to the field, and as soon as I saw her, I swooped into the forest around the grass area in order to take to my newly discovered human form. I walked out of the forest, and found Chiyu waving grandly at me. "Kurokiryu! Hurry up I'm hungry!" Under her arm was a basket, and draped over her shoulder was a blanket. Well, it was midday. **_

_**I chuckled but kept at the pace I exited the forest at, finding her impatience funny to me. Humans are such emotional creatures. "Calm down. I'll get there when I get there," I teased her. **_

_**"But I wanna eat now you giant goof!" She whined back with laughter. **_

_**Once there, I helped her set up the blanket, and we sat so she could pull out what food she had in store for us. There was a lot of it, as it turned out that I was a true glutton when it came to human food. I feared I might turn fat if I ate too much. How she managed to fit a feast in that basket was beyond me however, but I didn't ask and simply ate. **_

_**When we were done, we relaxed and watched the clouds, together, and then watched the sunset when it was time. From there, I began to show her the constellations in the sky above, pointing out Orion's belt and the Large and Small dippers. I also told her about the one constellation that no human knows about. The Dragon's Wing. "The Spirit of the Stars makes up all the constellations we see, but the Dragon's Wing is said to be for just dragons alone. The legend is that the Spirit of the Stars was once a white dragon that became so powerful that when they died, they became a Spirit. And in dedication to his kind, the dragon made the Dragon's Wing". **_

_**"Woah...Amazing!" Chiyu had stated with wide eyes. Her cheeks are hot with a blush from the alcohol she brought with her. Apparently dragons are even weak to that stuff, because my cheeks were hot as well. When it first happened, I asked Chiyu what was going on. She laughed and told me that the alcohol was making us drunk. **_

_**I didn't know the meaning of 'drunk' but it felt good, even if my body was tingly and warm all over- especially down in the lower region of my pants. "Yea," I agreed with her. I wanted to be a spirit too one day. But I was not strong enough quite yet. At that thought, I realized that in my loneliness, I forgot my life's other goal; to become a spirit. With a sigh, I sat up from my laying position. **_

_**"What's the matter, Ryu?" She asked me, using the nickname that she decided to call me after we agreed that my name was a bit long. **_

_**"I won't be able to stop by for a while after this. I have to get back to my training," I told her. **_

_**"Your training?" Chiyu confirmed. **_

_**"Yes. I've told you about Darkness...I need to master it," if I wanted to become a spirit, I'd have to do more than master it. I'd have to perfect it. And why shouldn't I? If I couldn't raise a family, I'd stay where I could keep an eye on everyone. **_

_**"Can't you master it at a slower pace?" She seemed saddened by the fact that I had to leave for a while after this. **_

_**"I'd rather not. I'm sorry," I told her, meeting her gaze. It was a sad one, even for being so pretty and so close. **_

_**"It's okay...I understand," she replied to me. For a while, we stared at one another. And then I did something I never thought I would of done before. I kissed her. I kissed her with all I had, and all I would have. My arms were wrapped around her, and hers around mine as she kissed me back. That night, was the most pleasurable night I had felt in my long life. **_

**End Dream**

I wake with a start, my body hot and tingly from the dream-memory from Kurokiryu's past. I pant as I'm still very hot, and I look down at my hands. Yes, hands. Apparently at some point I shifted forms. They're shaky from the...Lust that courses through my veins. If I were a man, I'd have a massive hard on. But becaue I am female...I'm just very warm down there. I can't get myself to cool down either, which isn't fair at all. Maybe I need to...Pleasure myself somewhere more private...? No, no, I just need to breathe, that's all. I've never had sex, but I have pleasured myself many times before when I've had the urge. But I've always felt...Dirty after doing so so I try to just calm myself down whenever I get like this. There's the sound of a barn door creaking, and my head whips in the direction of the door; Zuko and I are sleeping here for the night. Speaking of Zuko, it's his silhouette that I see, and I tense and it. There's something about him that just seems so...Wonderful at the moment. My body yearns to be touched by a man's hands as it's never had such treatment before, but I force a calm breath through my lungs.

"Legion," he speaks up, "Are you okay?" He must of seen my shivering and heard my panting, and took it for me waking up from a nightmare.

"I'm fine," I tell him quickly. Don't come near me. Please for the love of all that is pure, don't come near me! Damn it, he can't read minds.

"No, you're not. You're shaking over and you're sweating. Are you sick?" Why does he care?

Zuko's POV

Why do I even care? We're not the closest pair of traveling partners, and even when she and I were still with Iroh she stuck to him more than me...There was that time when she came to calm me down, which was nice. But...Still. She says she considers me a friend, but I don't even know if I consider her one. I shake my head mentally. I left the barn to get my dao swords back, but ended up teaching that Lee kid a few tricks with them. When I came back, Legion was sitting up on her side of the hay pile, shivering and sweating and staring at her hands. I asked her if she was okay, and even though she said she was fine I doubt she is.

"I'm not sick. You know my darkness makes that impossible to happen," oh yea. I keep on forgetting that she can do all sorts of things. She's a prodigy...But not. Which doesn't make sense. All the other prodigies I've come in contact with have been asses. I find myself honestly hoping she doesn't make me hate her too.

"Then what's wrong?" I walk forward and walk towards her, sitting next to her but not too close. Did she ever smell like mint and freshly fallen rain before? It smells...Nice. "Did you have a nightmare?" She pauses before shaking her head. "Then what?" Okay, this is getting annoying I growl lightly.

"I...I...," she looks like she wants to tell me but, "I think you should go. Please, just leave me alone".

My brows furrow and I stand, hands clenched, "Fine! I was just trying to help you but I guess I'll just go for a damn walk or something. Make sure you're calmed down in an hour". And that said, I turn to storm out, pissed and my good mood ruined. I slam the barn door behind me. But I stop halfway down the path, before sneaking around the back of the building. Maybe I'll hear her talking to herself or something that'll tell me what's going on. What I see makes me blush hotly and a warmth rushes over me. But I can't bring myself to look away no matter how wrong it is.

Legion's POV

Once I know that the barn door is closed, I sigh and flop back onto my back in the hay stack. Thank the spirits that he left. I don't know what I'd do if he had gotten any closer. I know I make it sound like I'm a horny animal, but...I haven't pleasured myself in a year and a half for the most part; so I'm kind of torturing myself with this whole 'no touching myself' kind of thing. I groan and put my hands on my face, covering my eyes, "God damn hormones. I'm going to kill myself if something like this is going to be happening frequently". Absentmindedly, one of my hands travels to my breast, and squeezes gently, earning me a small whimper of pleasure. "Daaaaamn iiiiiiit," I groan to myself. My hand gently squeezes again, and I wiggle under the pleasure. Suddenly, as though I realize what I'm doing, I stop and jerk my hand away. "Oh no. Hell no. I don't care if I get like this, I'm not doing...That," I growl out before curling up. My body screams at me, demanding pleasure, and I pant a bit as I curl into a ball. I force my breath to steady, and soon enough I'm falling asleep again. My mind seems to agree with my body though, and by the morning I'm a sweaty mess and the heat between my thighs is so great that I actually think about pleasuring myself right in front of Zuko just to rid myself of the urge. I also think about tackling Zuko to the hay and giving myself to him, but I don't. My first time will be with the man I love...No matter how beautiful Zuko is becoming with his hair as it's growing out.

Once out of the barn and in my wolf form as I like to call it, I stand next to Zuko and the osteragehorse as Seila hands him a box and then a bag. "Here, this should last you and your wolf friend through a few meals". I'm thankful.

We were going to leave, when the group of soldiers that took our bags of feed come to the farm, their own osteragehorses kicking up dust. Gonzu obviously isn't happy as he demands what the soldiers want. And apparently the older son of this family that they mentioned the other day has been captured by the Fire Nation. Also apparently, enemy forces that are captured are dressed in Fire Nation armor and placed onto the front unarmed while the actual bad guys just watch. Zuko was asked by Lee to stay while his father goes to get his oldest son, but Zuko declines, and we head off.

Turning into a wolf was a bad idea, because it just heightens my senses by way of smell and hearing. Because I'm so damn horny, Zuko's scent of burning wood and some sort of man musk, and his voice are both wonderful to me. So when we're taking a break and he's fallen asleep, stretched out, I'm tortured even more. I whine to myself. Damn it. I hear Zuko muttering something when suddenly Lee's mother appears driving a cart pulled by an osteragehorse. Zuko wakes up to this.

"Please, you've got to help us! When Gonzu left to go to the front, the soldiers came back and demanded food. And when they did, Lee pulled out a knife! I don't even know where he got a knife! They took him and told me that if he's old enough to have a weapon, he's old enough to go to war. Please, I know you barely know us but...If Lee goes to war...," she obviously can't bring herself to say it.

Zuko stands to his feet, and I follow swiftly, "I'll get your son back". His golden eyes shift from our osteragehorse to me, and then finally gets loser and...Oh god he mounts me. My eyes widen as I feel him under me, and my mind can't help but take notice of certain things. Bad mind! Bad, horny, mind! But still, I'm glad I'm not boney anymore, that bone managing to bring me to normal health surprisingly. He holds on tight to my long black fur, "Go as fast as you can, Legion," he tells me.

I let out a low growl before nodding and taking off so swiftly that he almost falls off of my back. Tendrils of darkness help him steady himself, and only moments later I skid to a stop, claws digging into the ground.

"He's here!" Lee grins from his tied up position.

"Let the kid go," Zuko demands as he gets off of me and takes his hat off.

"Ha! Who are you to tell us what to do?" The lead asshole asks him.

"It doesn't matter who I am. But I know who you are. You're not soldiers, you're bullies. Freeloaders who take advantage of mostly women and children," Zuko replies. My hormonally dazed mind finds him awfully awesome as he speaks, standing up for these people.

"Are you going to let this Stranger talk about you like that? Attack him!" The lead soldier demands to his underlings.

One at a time they get at him, each of them however is taken down easier than the last until finally nothing but the leader is left. For now, I stand back and watch. As it turns out, the soldier is an earthbender; no wonder the other three followed him so loyally. None of these other people can bend, or else the guys wouldn't have so much power over the townspeople.

Still, Zuko fights just using his dao swords, just as any nonbender would do if they had a bladed weapon. But just like any nonbender, without his fire he doesn't have much of a chance to hold his own. And eventually, he's knocked back and out for now. The soldier approaches as to take him down for good, but I won't have any of that. As a rock is lifted to crush Zuko's head, a tendril of darkness wraps around the stone and crushes it, while I myself tackle the man with a bloodthirsty growl. The man shoves a rock into my gut, making me fly off of him with a grunt. However, I'm not through with him. My eyes narrow, as the memory of my mother's words flash into my mind. "It doesn't matter if you're a monster or a human when you're defending the ones you love. Never let go of who you are, and protect the ones you love with all your heart no matter the risk". Thinking about it, I have a feeling she knew what I was. None the less, my fur ripples into darkness, and just like that I'm on two legs again, human form all set and ready to go.

"What the?" I don't give the man a chance to attack or question any further as I stand by Zuko's side, and grab a hold of the soldier's darkness, leaving him motionless and to be my puppet. But as we are both close to Zuko, and he doesn't realize that I'm holding the soldier at bay, he lashes out with fire, whirling on the ground until he's on his feet. A wall of darkness protects me, and I release the soldier. He is Zuko's prey. The only reason I stepped in was because I didn't want Zuko to die. I grin wide and proud as Zuko eventually wins, and proclaims himself to be who he is.

"I am Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, and heir to the throne of the Fire Nation," his words are bold and proud. Just as I am proud, and just as I'm sure Iroh would be proud. However, the grin falls as an old man that was rooting for Zuko moments earlier corrects him.

"He is the Prince whether Ozai realizes it or not, filthy old man," I growl to him. My eyes widen. Where did that come from? The old man is staring widely at me as well. Zuko, in the mean time, tries to give Lee the knife he supposedly gave him; only to be shot down with hate and malice. I sigh, and take to Zuko's side, a shadow rippling over my form as a massive wolf replaces me. This time there's a saddle there, I made it just for him until we get back to where I know our osteragehorse to be. We ride off, ignoring the looks of fear and malice.

Out of earshot, Zuko speaks. "Thank you...For standing up for me," he says lowly as we come upon the osteragehorse. He gets off of me, and the saddle disappears while he gets onto said bird hybrid.

"It's what friends do," I tell him with a smile that really looks like a small snarl on my wolven face. "Besides...You're quickly gaining my respect, you know?"

"...I am?"

"You are. You're learning that being an ass isn't really who you are, but who you made yourself out to be. I told you when we first met that you have a good heart; and you're starting to realize that yourself," I tell him as we set back onto the road. However, I stop and disappear into my shadow, it being the nearest one to use. Seconds later, I reappear on an osteragehorse of my own.

Zuko's eyes widen as I hold the reigns easily, and sit on the hybrid's back, "Where did you get that?"

"This is the one that was attached to Lee's mom's carriage. They want to be so cruel after you saved their asses so...Why not?" I smirk out.

"I thought you didn't like stealing," Zuko is obviously confused.

I laugh, "Only when it's from the innocent". And so, we're off, each with a ride of our own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter Seven: The Chase and Bitter Work**

**The Chase**

You know what sucks? Being the kind of person who, if not pleasured for long enough, it gets worse and worse and worse. I've heard that some people can calm themselves down and then they're good for a long while. But me? Oh no. Not this time it seems. It's been two days after our little run in with that town, and I've already planned out a way to rape Zuko in a way that would make him want more and eventually take control. I wonder how big he is down there...Gah damn it all! You see what I mean? This is horrible! I don't know if it'd be like this if I were a normal person, but being who I am right now sucks ass. And the bumpiness of how this osteragehorse runs isn't helping me at all. It's like a tease that's slowly but surely wearing me down. This seriously does suck ass. And added on top of that, the time when Kurokiryu got drunk and had sex keeps on playing in my head every night. I know the whole thing by heart now, and I can remember perfectly what the sex felt like.

"You're acting weird again, Legion," Zuko suddenly says as we ride along the path. Damn his voice for being sexy!

"I am? I haven't noticed?" I try to cover up, and bite in a gasp when the osteragehorse shifts its footing for a second in a certain way that teases me greatly. Damn thing.

"Yea. You won't stop looking at me as though I'm some slab of meat," he tells me, "Are you hungry?"

My eyes widen and a hot blush crosses my pale skin. "N-no...I'm just...Can we stop for a second?" That's it...I can't take it any more!

"Why?"

"I-I...I just really need ummm...Go to the bathroom! Yea that's it," I tell him. I'm _not_ telling him that I need to go masturbate to the thought of him. That's just creepy.

"That's it?" Zuko sighs, and stops his ride, "Make it quick".

"You got it!" There's no way I'm wasting any time in getting me this release damn it!

As soon as I think I'm far enough, I find a tree to hide behind and fall against it, one of my hands already kneading one of my breasts and fondling the nipple through my wraps. My pants are pulled off, and my haori is flung somewhere, as is my shirt. I fall into the grass, and get to work. I won't really say what I did, other than that, because that's...Private. What I will tell you though, is that I did moan out Zuko's name once or twice. Once I was done, I got up and cleaned myself off the best I could, then got dressed and walked into a shadow, only to appear into another one. Zuko didn't ask me what took so long. And for that, I can say I'm grateful.

Oddly enough, I thought that once the after glow of my bout of 'me time' so to speak, I wouldn't find Zuko so nice to listen to or look at, let alone spend time with. But no, he's still fun to talk with when we talk, and everything else about him is appealing as well. Unfortunately though, that little session didn't do much for me, I found out the next day, as it was as though I never did anything. My thoughts turn to how a man feels whenever he's hard, and I figure that this is what it's like for a man who loves sex so much. They're spent one night and then good to go the next. This sucks. Luckily, though, it's easier to control.

About three days later is when we found tracks of something I'd never seen before. They're made by no animal, and definitely not by a human. However, Zuko seems to know them well. After all he is glaring at them. "What are these, Zuko?" I ask the handsome man next to me.

"It's a Fire Nation machine's wheel tracks. A metal train on wheels that runs on coal and can go through anything," Zuko states knowingly. "It means that Azula has been here. Can you feel anything pertaining to the Avatar?"

I purse my lips and am about to tell him 'no' when suddenly my eyes widen and I look in the direction these tracks are going. It turns out I'm so used to Aang's darkness, or lack there of, that I hadn't felt him enter my range of which I can track someone. "I can. And you're right that Azula is on his and the others' tails. These osteragehorses aren't going to do any good for us," I tell him, hopping off of my ride and unsaddling it, as well as taking off its bridle.

"Following them by foot isn't going to do it either," Zuko mutters as I slap the beast's but and send it on its way.

"You're going to ride me, just like you did when we went to save that Lee kid," I tell him, a shadow rippling over my form, my body melting into this shadow and reforming into my wolf form the size of a shirishu.

"What?" Zuko demands bluntly.

"You heard me," I tell him, a tendril of darkness putting the cloth saddle on my back to keep my spine from ruining his chance at having kids. "Now get on before I just drag you along".

He scoffs before complying, and holding onto my scruff for all that he's worth, "Let's get this over with". I take off like a wolfbat out of hell.

Iroh's POV

It has been weeks upon weeks since Legion and Zuko left me, traveling through the world on their own. I know they are both very strong, and as such they will survive. But that does not mean that I cannot worry for my friend, as well as my nephew. The next day after Zuko and Legion left from my sight, I decided that I would track them. But I would have to do it by foot and the occasional cart ride should I be lucky. Over my travels in tracking the two, I have found something rather interesting. In a small town/base for the Earth Kingdom, I heard rumors about the banished Prince and his evil wolf trying to get a child thrown into the war some how. The rumors also said that the wolf was actually a werewolf, a being that could change shape between wolf and human. A beast of legend.

I had looked into these rumors, and met a kind woman with her son, whom claim to have met Zuko and Legion. When I first asked them to tell me about them, they refused. Until I offered to finish fixing the barn roof for them, as apparently the man of the house left for reasons the mother would not say. I didn't mind fixing the roof, as it needed it, and it was a quick job to do. It was the boy who mainly told me the story of Zuko and his wolf, with his mother taking out exaggerations here and there. According to the boy, Lee, he and his friend Sizen had always started problems with a group of freeloaders posing as soldiers. One day, they had decided to throw an egg at the leader. This day was when Zuko came into town with Legion at his side.

FLASHBACK

"Zuko looked so cool, high on his osteragehorse and that wolf next to him. I didn't know wolves could get so big," Lee told me. "Me and Sizen were almost caught since the leader soldier came to see who threw the egg. He thought it was Zuko. But when he asked him, he said no it wasn't, and he didn't see who threw the egg and that a chicken probably flew over. And then he got his feed bags stolen by the jerks. I thought he was going to do something, but he didn't. So I thought he was a cool guy, like my brother. I brought him home so that he could meet mom and dad, and so his osteragehorse and his wolf could rest with him too.

"Despite the fact that I don't trust him as far as I can throw him," Lee's mother picks up, "He was a handsome young man even with that scar of his. He obviously hadn't eaten in a few days, and it was getting to him. So I convinced him to help Gozu with the roof of the barn you finished fixing for us. And then he ate for at least three people. His wolf ate practically five whole deerpig hides that we had".

"That's awfully a lot. And yet you still fed them?" I ask. It's surprising he ate so much. And the fact that Legion ate something raw...I wonder if changing into animals does more than mimik their looks.

"Yes. The next day, we found out that my oldest son's battalion got captured by the Fire Nation army. Gonzu left to go get him and bring him home; we couldn't risk him dieing on us. We love him. Gonzu is still out there looking, but I think he'll find our son and bring him back".

"Zuko gave me a knife before he left. And I thought I could protect mom with it- it did say 'never give up without a fight- but they beat me and took me to town. I was so scared...They were going to take me to war with the adult men," Lee states. So Zuko gave the knife to someone he thought would like it...Just as I had done. He is definitely changing.

"He was gone by the time Lee was taken away, so since he seemed like a strong young man and he's the only one I thought would help...I tracked him down," the mother goes on, "He didn't take his osteragehorse though. He got on that wolf of his and said, 'Go as fast as you can, Legion,' and she took off at a speed I had never seen before. It was amazing watching him ride her; I could tell that even though she ran smoothly, it was too bouncy for him...At least it seemed like it. But before they got out of my sight, I saw him straightening out and they looked like they were one entity".

"When he got to town, I was tied up. He looked like a superhero riding into town, a dark superhero. He beat up the first three guys, but the leader was an earthbender so he got knocked out for a couple minutes. The wolf...Legion I guess...Shot some dark stuff that looked like shadows at the stone the lead soldier was gonna crush Zuko's head with, and pulled it away. She fought him until Zuko woke up. But before he did, she showed us that she was a werewolf; it was really scary. We chased them off after they tried to give me the knife back".

END FLASHBACK

So I followed what I thought was their trail until now. I just need to keep on following them until I can catch up. Maybe in time for Zuko's metamorphosis. That would be be- "Ohhhhh that hurt my tailbone". What is a blind and young earthbender doing here? I heard rumors of one traveling with the Avatar, but she's not with him right now. I look over my shoulder to see the girl. She seems troubled. So, I offer her some tea which she accepts, and I pour it for her.

"Here is your tea," I hand it over to her before continuing, "You seem a bit young to be traveling on your own".

"You seem a bit too old," she throws back, and this makes me laugh.

"Perhaps I am".

"I know what you're thinking. You think I shouldn't be out here on my own; that I can't handle myself," she says all of a sudden.

"I wasn't thinking that," I tell in truth, "I poured your tea because I wanted to and no other reason".

"People see me, and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself".

"You sound just like my nephew," I tell her. I wonder why it is, that he let Legion go with him then? I wonder to myself mentally. "He thinks that he has to take care of himself without anyone's support- and if anyone's, then only one person at most. There's nothing wrong with letting people who love you, help you". I pause and shiver, "Not that I love you. I just met you," this make her laugh. She has a nice laugh.

"So...Where is your nephew?"

"I've been tracking him and a friend of mine that I asked to watch over him," I tell honestly.

"I thought you said he wouldn't let anyone help him?"

"And if anyone, only one person at most. That person is a friend of both mine and his- even if he doesn't realize it," I correct lightly.

"Well...Is he lost?" She asks.

"Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed, and he's going through difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is, and so he went away. I asked our friend to go with him, so that I knew that even without me around, he'd be safe with her".

"So that's why you're following him," she states.

"I know he doesn't want me around right now, but if he needs me then I will be there," I assure myself.

"Your nephew is a lucky person," that was sweet of her. She stands and smiles to me, "Thank you".

"You're welcome. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights," I smile back.

"No. What you said. It helped me realize what I have to do".

"I'm glad".

"Oh...And about your nephew...Maybe you should tell him that you need him too," she doesn't know how right she is. I take a sip of my still warm tea.

Legion's POV

I growl low in my throat as we get closer and closer to the two targets we've been tracking. Turns out those two have met up.

"Heh! Don't tell me you really want to fight me," Azula cockily states. I crash through a broken building, shielding both Zuko and I from debree.

He jumps off my back and throws his hat to the side, a glare set onto his face. "Yes, I do".

"I was wondering when you'd show up Zuzu," she taunts.

"Zuzu?" Aang snickers.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko demands as I shift forms from wolf to human. This causes Aang's eyes to widen.

"Hey Aang. Man, you look tired. Need a nap?" I greet casually.

"What are you doing with Zuko?" He asks and I sigh.

"Don't worry about it," I shove to the side.

"Back off Azula, this one is mine," Zuko states, and I growl as he takes a stance that allows him to attack either Aang or Azula.

Now here comes the hard part: fighting Aang. I press my back to Zuko's in a stance of my own, and he looks over his shoulder momentarily shocked and confused. Did he think that I was going to double cross him despite my swear on my honor? Of course he did, I was forced into swearing loyalty to him. But after getting to know him...I like him. I like Aang too but...Everyone likes Aang and is on his side. It's time for Zuko to have an ally besides his own Uncle.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm backing you up. You get Aang, I'll get Azula," I growl out, hands splayed into claws and fangs bared into a snarl. His weight shifts so that he's leaning back on my back. A silent thanks and sign of trust.

"Oh, how cute. Big brother Zuko's got a girlfriend!" Azula taunts, falling into a stance of her own, pointed false claws 'dangerously' glinting in the waning light.

"Shut up before I tear out your vocal chords, bitch," I snarl out. Azula makes the first move, aiming for Zuko. However, I'll have none of that and a wall of darkness appears to block off the fire easily. And so the fight begins. While Zuko is off fighting with Aang, I've got my hands full with Azula. There's a snarl on both our faces, however I can tell you that I'm the more dangerous one. The fight is more like a dance, with an exchanging of fire blasts from all sorts of heights and levels of power with whips and blasts of darkness of my own. Traveling with Zuko has given me a chance to mimick a firebender's way of fighting, and as it turns out it fits best with me.

At one point or another, I feel two more familiar darknesses, and one unfamiliar one. Oh wait, another familiar one. One that I'm very happy to feel. As I begin to corner Azula, oddly enough those that I feel do so as well. With Aang, Sokka, Katara and the new girl on one side of me, and then Zuko and Iroh on my other side, we have her cornered with all four elements including my fifth.

"Look at this: Enemies and traitors all banding together. How pathetic. But...I know when I'm defeated," Azula sighs out, raising her hands. It then comes to me that I should make her into my puppet before- No! Lightning lashes out towards Iroh, and faster than the lightning can travel I'm in Iroh's shadow and taking his place. I had gotten there at the last second, and therefore I have no time to put up a barrier.

I scream as the lightning hits my left shoulder and I'm sent spiraling, and hit the ground with a grunt. The pain is massive, there being both internal and external, meaning that the healing process will take longer. I can hear multiple screams, but one of them is the loudest. Zuko's perhaps? I don't know as I'd rather not focus on sounds and what not, and focus instead on healing. There's blasts of elements sent Azula's way before two shadows appear on either side of my body. The closer one is Zuko, the other, Iroh who is checking my pulse.

Aang and the others approach carefully, and I hear Katara talk, "Zuko, I can help!"

"Get away from us!" Zuko demands.

"Please Zuko, she's our friend t-," Aang tries, only for fire to be blasted over their heads.

"LEAVE!"

They comply, scrambling onto Appa and taking to the sky, I groan, and open an ember eye to look at him, "You okay Zuko?"

"What are you talking about you idiot? You're the one who got hurt," he growls out, head lowered and hands clutching at his hair. The darkness is eating up frustration. Frustration at what, I'm not sure.

"So? I want to know if you're hurt," I can't heal him, but I want to know incase I can take care of him.

"Zuko is fine, Legion," Iroh states, a hand on my uninjured shoulder. I cough up some blood, causing them to wince. "You have internal bleeding".

"I know. It's okay though, the lung should be healed up in a few seconds," and this is true. I'm already breathing easier. "It's the external part and the rest of the internal damage that's gonna be a bitch. Fixing roasted skin is always a bitch".

"Why did you protect me?" Iroh asks.

"You're my friend. I refuse to see you hurt," I tell him.

"Did you ever think that we would be upset to see you hurt?" Iroh asks, eyes going to his nephew who is still slumped.

"...No. But You guys can't heal like I can," I'm tired, "But...Then again no one can. I'm tired, this internal damage healing thing is taking a lot out of me. Goodnight gentlemen". That said, I pass out promptly.

**Bitter Work**

Zuko's POV

Why did she do that?! I glare at Legion's downed form, practically tearing out my hair until Uncle stands and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Why don't you carry her while we try to find a proper place for her to rest?"

I silently nod my consent and pick her up, finding her to be heavier than she looks. But she's not fat...I can feel her muscles in her back even now as I speak. "Lead the way," I tell Uncle dully.

We continue to walk around this abandoned town until we find a priests' building with no front what-so-ever. But it gives good enough shelter for us to work with. After Uncle makes a makeshift bed for her, I put Legion down and stand up, looking down at her prone form. Her face is dusty, and there is dried blood from when she coughed due to the momentarily fried lung. Her hands are covered in dirt too, and her clothing is partially ripped...Well, the haori is. She's not going to like that. She's had that thing ever since she swore her loyalty to me. A hand is put on my shoulder.

"Why don't you go find some wood so I can prepare some tea for when she wakes up?" Uncle suggests soothingly. But it does little to soothe me as I nod once and he gets to doing something else. I return quickly with some fire wood, and he already has a spot set up for the tea. It doesn't take long to make the water hot at all. Not with fire being on their side.

I find myself unable to sit truly still even as we have some tea that's supposed to calm us down. Uncle is perfectly still...Why? "How can you be so patient?"

"I know she is going to get better, Zuko. It's only a matter of time before she fully heals and her energy comes back to her," Uncle replies after a sip of tea.

"But what if she _doesn't_ get better?" I press.

"She _is_ going to get better," he sighs out.

"...I want to get stronger; I'm bound to run into Azula again and I want to stand a chance against her. That's why Legion took her on, because I was too weak. She's always protecting me...When Azula attacked us on her ship, against an earthbender...She even carried me all the way here! Uncle, I know you think I'm not ready, and that you think Azula and I should get along, but please teach me some more advanced firebending skills".

Uncle smiles like he knows something, and I wonder what as I stare at Legion and wait for her to wake up. Why am I so worried? Maybe it's because she's my first friend? I don't know...Maybe that's it. "No, Azula's crazy and needs to go down," he tells me with a serious look. But then that knowing smile appears on his face again, "And if you want to grow stronger to protect Legion, then it's time for your training to resume. Let us begin now. Lightning is the very essence of fire," he makes two new cups of tea, handing one to me, "But it is not controlled by emotions such as anger like fire is. It is raw and emotionless and cruel, like Azula. And one needs a clear mind to control it".

"I see. So that's why we're drinking tea...To clear the mind," I state, understanding.

"Oh...yea good one...I mean, yes". Soon, he stands and convinces me that it's safe to leave Legion in order for my lesson to continue. I follow him, and we end up at the edge of the cliff that the building Legion is in, is on. "There is energy all around us; yin, and yan. Positive and negative. Only a few select firebenders can separate these two energies; this creates an imbalance. And the energy wants to fix that imbalance. When the positive and negative energies come crashing back together, you provide a release, and create lightning". He motions for me to back away from him, and creates a look of concentration. He waves his arms in equal reaction to one another, one above and the other below, one to the left and the other to the right. Until he creates a massive lightning bolt from his fingers. The light flashes across my face, and my eyes I know are wide with amazement.

"I'm ready to try it!" I tell my Uncle. I can already tell that I'll be able to do it.

"Remember, once you've released the lightning, you cannot control it. You are nothing but its humble guide," Uncle reminds me. "Breathe deep...".

I do just that before I mimic what he had done moments before. But when I think I've got it, I release it only for it to blow up in my face and send me flying back with a 'boom'. I yell as I'm thrown back, and I can see Uncle shake his head. But I'm not going to give up. I need to learn this to protect Legion. I get up and sit down as Uncle motions me to, and he begins to draw into the dirt the symbol for the Fire Nation. "Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy to achieve what they want". He then draws a box around that, and then the symbol of the Earth Kingdom, "Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring," he draws a box around that. To the die and between Earth and Fire, he draws the symbol for the Air Nomads, "Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found freedom," a box goes around that, "Also I hear they had a great sense of humor," he chuckles before becoming serious again. He draws the symbol for water next air. "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribes are capable of adapting to many things, and they have deep senses of community and love that holds them together through anything," and then boxes it off.

"Why are you telling me these things?" I ask, looking to my Uncle.

"It is important to take wisdom from many different places. If you only take it from one place it becomes brittle and stale. But understanding the other cultures and their elements...That is what will help you become whole".

"All this four element stuff sounds like Avatar stuff," I tell him.

"It is the combination of all four elements in the body of one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But it can make you more powerful too," He pokes me with the stick. It can?

"It can't without an understanding of the fifth element, Iroh," a very familiar voice speaks up. I jump to my feet upon seeing her. When was her shirt taken off? Probably when I was away getting firewood actually, Uncle must of been checking on her shoulder. By the looks of things, her shoulder's perfectly fine. The only thing she has over her torso is her haori, since her shirt is now basically useless. My eyes widen at the sight of her...Her body. She's slim and curvy, the sight of a perfectly toned fighter. Her hips are wide, for bearing children, but her waist is small and her bust is of perfect proportion. I have to shake my head to stop from staring.

"Legion, you should be resting," Uncle tells her, and she smiles. Is it me, or is it when she smiles without bearing her fangs, she's very pretty?

"I'm all rested up, Iroh. I told you it wouldn't take me long at all to heal up. You put me in a shadow too, so that helped a lot," she tells him.

"Good...What happened to your shirt?" Damn it Uncle! She should stay like that...Wait what am I thinking? She does need a shirt on, damn it! Stupid brain.

"But it's so hot out," she pouts. Please stop pouting. "Do I really have to put a shirt on?"

"I'm afraid if my nephew is going to concentrate on training, you're going to have to," Uncle points out with a glance at me. My eyes widen more and I feel my blush getting hotter. Damn you Uncle.

"Oh shit...My bad. Sorry Zuko, I forgot that since you're a Prince you prefer it if women cover up," she smiles sheepishly to me. I mentally blanch. What I'd give for her to retract that sentence and stay as she is...No, wait, I gotta train!

"Yea...It's okay," I cough out a bit. My throat's dry...

There's a gathering of darkness around her form, and a new sleeveless black shirt that hugs her form well covers her up. "There we go. Continue Iroh. I have things of my own to do".

"Like what?" Uncle asks, curious.

"I like Aang's idea of fighting with something long, but I like Zuko's idea of incorporating using his swords with his flames. So I'm gonna combine the two methods and make my own," she tells him. Then she grins, bearing her fangs, "Darkness is the element of puppetry and mimicry. The person of darkness is one who learns other methods and turns it into her own, creating an unbeatable arsenal". Her tone of voice is all knowing like Uncle's was. She laughs a bit and into an open hand a very long sword, about as long as she is tall, appears in her hand made of nothing but darkness. "I call this a nodachi. I'm gonna go play with it. It'll allow me to send waves and sharper blades of darkness at my opponent. Plus it's just badass". Indeed it is. "Bye bye boys. Call me if you need me~". That said, she disappears into her shadow and goes somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter Eight: Bonding Time and Seeing Jet Again**

**Bonding Time**

Zuko never did manage to make lightning, the poor guy. Every time he tried to, it would blow up in his face and throw him back into something. Mainly me seeing as I was often enough behind him for whatever reason. Some of our landings were quite awkward. But that's another story. To day that he was frustrated is an understatement. He's furious with himself for not being able to do something Azula could...Again. I tried cheering him up by telling him I'm fairly certain I wouldn't be able to do it either if I could firebend. But it didn't do much but make him glare at me, the jerk. Then Iroh tried teaching him how to redirect the lightning, seeing as that could save his life more than making it. He ended up wanting to test it out, but Iroh wouldn't shoot lightning at him for the sake of his safety. So, what did Zuko do? He went to the top of a higher cliff and demanded the storm that had begun raging above us to hit him. It didn't, of course, and he fell silent due to frustration and depression for two whole days.

I purse my lips as we're currently walking our way towards Ba Sing Se. How we're gonna get in there...I don't know. As for me and my nodachi? We work well together I guess. Combining my darkness with it is just causing a lot of waves of darkness, but I guess it'll have to do if I don't want to go all out. Plus, I do like the feeling of carrying it around with me most of the time. I haven't mastered it, yet, as I've gotta teach myself how to use it. If I were learning to use dao swords- hey there's an idea- then I'd go to Zuko. Like I said...There's an idea. I could give it a go. I mean, dao swords are just as nice as a nodachi- though I do like the badass look propping a nodachi over my shoulder gives off- and Zuko's very good with them. I mean, _very _good. Plus, a nodachi is much more clunky than I can afford to carry around- even if I can just form or deform it when I do or don't need it. The fact of the matter is, I think I'll get Zuko to teach me how to use the things. I think it'd be good for him to be able to teach someone, instead of someone teaching him. Plus it'd be good quality time with him. As of late, ever since the day I protected Iroh from Azula's lightning blast, we've been getting closer together as friends. We have a lot in common despite the fact that I'm a prodigy and he's not. The fact of the matter is, we've both got fathers who want us dead, and siblings that support that want for selfish needs and desires. While my mother might be dead or maybe she left my father and brother, Zuko doesn't know if his mother is still alive either- we're both fairly certain she is- and he knows for a fact that she left his father. We're both outcasts. I'm a weird, darkness bending, Spirit of the Night's heir to the 'throne'. Zuko is a confused, scared young man who was banished from his home and told to capture the Avatar if he wants everything he lost back. Honor is one of the huge things we have in common. We'd both do anything for our honor. But, we'd do more for the ones we love. I've also showed them that my temper can be rather frightening; much more than Zuko's explosive one. My temper is silent and dark, promising pain no matter what; Zuko's temper just threatens to give pain. How'd I show my temper? By training myself to the bone, and then passing out only for Zuko to try to wake me up. He got a pretty bad scare then, as I was obviously not a happy camper.

As we're stopped tonight for a rest, and now that we've eaten our fill thanks to my hunting skills, I can approach him. Iroh is sleeping on his back, snoring the night away. But Zuko just seems to be staring into the fire, thinking about nothing in particular. "Hey Zuko," I start off to get his attention. His golden eyes look to me. For a second I'm slightly frightened due to the fact that the fire frames his face, and since he's sitting across from me, his golden eyes look menacing. But I swallow that bit of fear and ask my question. "Do you think you could teach me how to use dao swords?"

"What happened to that nodachi you were teaching yourself to use?" He replies, curious.

"It's too clunky even if it is badass. I've seen you fight with dao swords and you're just as amazing if I actually did go through with fully mastering my nodachi. Plus, I fight a lot like you do sometimes. So the swords would do well to go with my element," I answer honestly. "Please could you teach me?"

"I don't see what it's in it for me," Zuko casually states. Oh...He's not interested.

"...What do you want?" I'm determined.

"W-what?" Why's he surprised?

"You said you didn't see what was in it for you...So what do you want in return for you training me?"

"I..I...Didn't think that far," he admits. "I was just kind of being sarcastic. But if you really want to trade something...Are you good with back massages?"

"Back massages?" Now it's time for me to be surprised.

"Yes," he states slowly as though I was on the slow side.

"I'm pretty good at them I guess. I'm no professional but I know how to give them," I answer with a shrug.

"What about front massages?"

"I can do those too...It's the same concept as back ones.

"Then for every lesson I give, you, you give me a full body massage until you've mastered the dao swords," Zuko states with finality.

"Really? That's it?" I thought he'd want me to carry him around in my wolf form if nothing else.

"Yes," he nods out. "We'll start now," he tells me. "Make a pair of dao swords and I'll show you how to use them".

I nod and stand to my feet, holding out both my hands and concentrating until two, completely black, -*dao swords are in my possession. My eyes widen -though as suddenly there's a strong chest behind me, and two large hands over my slightly smaller ones.

"Step back onto my feet," he tells me from over my shoulder. I shiver as he speaks into my ear and comply. He shifts his weight, and I'm forced to lean into his being in order to keep from falling forward. "Don't think of them as two separate swords, because they're not," he tells me, bringing the two together in front of my face, "Two halves of the same whole. They're like the yin and yang that Uncle was talking about, except in the form of swords. The movements are supposed to be flowing but strong too". From there, he continues to force me to lean on him as we dance around into various forms, ducking and swinging our arms accordingly until instead of being a puppet, I'm following along with the movements and shifts of the weight. Suddenly he stops, and I step off of his feet, swords in hand. "Try going through the forms yourself. If you can do that, we'll call it a night and you can give me your first payment once you're done getting the forms down".

And so, I nod and begin shifting around in the seemingly endless dance, moving my body, my arms, and my feet as need be. In my mind, I'm still standing on Zuko's feet, and he's still holding me as we move around. However in reality I realize when I'm done, I was doing that all on my own. I look to my new teacher with curious eyes and ask, "How was that, Master Zuko?" I can see the tiniest of smiles on his lips, and I beam at such a sight.

"You did that every well," he admits, "You really are a prodigy...It was like watching myself in a mirror". He then sits, "Time for your payment".

I tilt my head before my new swords disappear, and then nod. "Fine then. But I'll need you to take off your shirt".

"W-what? Why?" Zuko blushes. Is he self conscious? He shouldn't be, his body from what I've seen is gorgeous.

"It allows me to get deeper into the muscles," I explain, and he huffs out his compliance, unable to say no to a better back massage. Once he's shirtless and on his belly, I straddle his butt for better reach. As soon as I touch his back I almost melt. He has the body of a god. Still, his back is riddled with knots, and I get to work, earning me a moan every time a new knot is undone. "I think if you keep loose, you'll have better reaction time and what not, Zuko". I just get a pleased moan in return, and I bite my lip. Even his moans are beautiful. Does he not realize just how much of a lovely person he is? Ugh, damn you hormones.

None the less, once his back his fully taken care of, and as are the backs of his arms and legs and his shoulders and neck, I tell him to roll onto his back. He complies slowly, and I get to see the look of pleasure on his face, which makes me proud of myself. "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm...Yea I'm fine," Zuko murmurs out with a smile on his handsome face. Completely relaxed. That is, until I straddle his waist and his eyes widen while his head shoots up and his hands try to push me off. "W-What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Calm down," I catch his hands after some flailing, and simple hold them in my own, "I'm just doing this so I have a better reach. Nothing more, nothing less," I tell him calmly.

"Better...Reach?"

"Yes, a better reach. Now calm down or else you're going to ruin all my hard work; you had a lot of knots in your back," I continue. He doesn't relax at all for a good five minutes, but he does pull his hands from mine and rest his arms on the ground. He won't look at me, a huge blush on his face. Then again, I'm blushing too as my fingers crawl along his smooth abs and chiseled chest. He's not the best firebender in the world, not yet at least, but not for a lack of trying. He got these muscles through hard work and determination. Just like I did. Still, in these muscles are tense spots that need to be helped into relaxing. This'll make him more limber and faster. It'll also give him a slightly better attitude.

"Hey Legion?"

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you learn to give massages?"

I purse my lips and smile at nothing in particular, "In one of the villages I moved to, where I worked as a barkeep, I met a young man named Jet. He came in looking for a drink saying he was of age. But I knew right from looking into his eyes that he was as old as I was. I had lied to get my job, since this was the only one available in town, and said I was much older than I looked. I knew if this kid got drunk, I'd get caught for my age as well in some way shape or form, and also get into trouble with the town's soldiers. We talked for a little while, and he learned that I was of Earth Kingdom despite how I look. So, he ordered some tea and then after that he left. We didn't really start really hanging out until he saw me beating off some drunken men since they were hitting on one of the waitresses and we didn't have a bouncer. A few weeks after hanging out, I had to get a move on. I never liked staying in one place for long periods of time, so it was time to go. I ran into Jet on the way out of town, and when he asked where he was going, I told him the truth. He offered me a position in his Freedom Fighters, a group of kids that live in high up treehouses and cause trouble for the Fire Nation. I joined, and over time everyone there trusted me to have their backs. I was happy there, even if I knew I didn't completely fit in there. After about a year of learning their ways and getting along, Jet and the others came back from a particularly harsh mission. He pulled a few muscles in his back and it was killing him. So I offered to try to help him; I didn't know what I was doing, but he said okay. At first I thought I could use the shadows made by his muscles to my advantage- boy was I wrong. So I had to learn the hard way. After a bit of directing from Jet on where I should press harder, lighter, or what part of my hand I should use, it went on from there. We'd come back from a hard mission and he'd complain about his back hurting. He'd then ask for a back massage from me. And, being his friend I have them to him. Over a year of that, well, I became very good at finding knots and what not in muscles and so here I am".

Zuko had obviously listened closely to my words and my story about Jet and how I met him. It was the true story, there's no reason for me to tell a lie or anything like that. But, he seems sour for some reason I can't put my finger on quite yet. "So...Was this Jet guy your boyfriend or something?"

My eyes widen and my face flushes bright red. Jet and I? Lovers? My mind goes to when he had confessed to me after I put him in his place for planning on getting rid of the firebenders, but also killing a bunch of innocent civilians. I remember telling him that if we met up again, and he was a changed man, I would think of giving him a chance. I kind of hope we meet up again. Even if we don't end up as lovers, he was a good friend of mine, and he housed me for about two years with the Freedom Fighters. I'd love to see him again with a proper attitude. Still, I can tell Zuko's waiting for an answer as his liquid golden eyes bore into me with odd intensity. "No, he wasn't my boyfriend, Zuko," I smile to him casually, getting back to work as at some point I had stopped. "He wanted to be, to be honest. But when I left he wasn't right in the head. If we meet up again...I won't lie. There's a chance I might actually let him show me how much he loves me as he claims to".

"He said he loves you?" Zuko doesn't sound happy.

"Yes," I tell him earnestly.

Zuko's POV

She said he said he loved her. Why am I so bothered by that? I sigh as she continues to massage my torso, the feeling being blissful. But even though it feels so good, I can't take my mind off of the thought of her going out with someone else...Who's...Who's...Who's not me. I almost start at that thought. Who's not me? Why does it have to be me? Legion and I are just friends...Right? _Right?_ But as I force myself to relax despite the tensing thoughts, I think over what's gone down between she and I. I forced her into swearing loyalty to me, that's what begun her traveling with Uncle and I. She made a raft made of darkness and we set off from the Northern Water Tribe. After that, I saved her from drowning, and helped Uncle force the water out of her lungs by...Giving her mouth to mouth which was more like kissing her.

Then, we made it to land and we met up with Azula. I got angry at Uncle, and rushed out of the house and started pacing along the crest of a hill. Amazingly, Legion came to calm me down, and that's when I learned about her father and her brother. She told me about how even though she's a prodigy, she's not different from me. We're both hated by our father's and our siblings, that's a start. When I had left her and Uncle to travel on my own, she joined me- even if as a favor to Uncle- and stayed at my side no matter what. She even hunted for me, but not for herself. It's like she was keeping me alive, and now that I think about it, she was. That little...Scene in the barn that I saw of her, those two sounds she made when she obviously wanted to be alone to pleasure herself, rang like bells in my ears. I know that night, that I wanted to be the one to make her make those sounds for me. I'm a virgin, through and through, but it's not like I don't know what certain urges mean. But lust is never something I had to deal with. So when I found that I wanted to make her moan, I thought it was just lust.

Over time...We got to know each other better. She protected me from that earthbender, and then when we found Azula's tracks, she did the opposite of I thought she'd do. Ever since she swore loyalty to me, I figured that she'd double cross me as soon as we found the Avatar again. And it was on my mind the whole time when we were traveling together. I kept telling myself that I shouldn't be making friends with her. That she would just leave me behind, and show me her true colors as a prodigy. She was going to show me that she was really a heartless witch that wanted the Avatar for herself, or that she would do anything for him instead of me. Those thoughts hurt. So when she insisted that she was faster than our osteragehorses, which she was, and demanded that I ride her while we tracked the Avatar and my sister, I was surprised. Riding on her in that form was like being one with the wind without needing wings. She was fast and even though her movements were bouncy to me, I got used to them. As soon as I did, it was like we were one, and she was able to move even faster. When she insisted on taking on Azula, I was grateful, because I knew no matter how much I tried, I was still behind my little sister. The fact that she still didn't double cross me when we found the Avatar, surprised me even further and made me...Happy. I was happy that the woman who was slowly yet surely becoming my friend, was willing to stay by my side even though I had been the one to pry her from the Avatar's.

When she took a strike of lightning from Azula that was meant for Uncle, I didn't know what I was going to do. Seeing her get hit and scream in pain like that, I felt my heart stop. Especially since the strike was over her lung and close to where her heart was. I didn't care about Azula from that moment on, and I didn't know what to do; I wanted to cry. The Water Tribe girl, Katara I think her name is, insisted that she could heal Legion. But I didn't want any more enemies near her. Not when she was like she was. Chasing them away with fire and rage was the only thing I could think of that would keep them from pushing their way to her. Luckily, Uncle was there with me, and he helped me take care of her. Carrying her to the abandoned building we deemed good enough shelter was easy- she was very light despite the muscle I knew she carried on her. I didn't calm down until Uncle gave me some tea and agreed that it was time for my training to continue.

Seeing her awake and moving around like nothing was wrong with her was an amazing sight. Not just because she only had her pants, haori and bindings on, but because by the next day I was still worried. So when she came along and insisted that she joke around, I was happy. Seeing her almost half naked was admittingly a nice view, as she has a woman's body yet a warrior's build. I could tell that obviously she had worked hard to become as strong as she is now. And to find that she got up just to train, amazed me. I wanted to become strong so I could protect her, not the other way around. But it turned out that lightning was not something I could make. And when Uncle taught me to redirect it, the fact that he wouldn't let me test my skills against his, made me angry.

Tonight is where my mind finishes up its analyzing. The fact that she wanted me to teach her was something surprising. I've always been the one to learn, not the one to teach. And to be honest, I don't know how to teach anyone. But, just looking at her over the fire, watching the wafting flames make some of her spiked tresses float around her face like a wild and beautiful creature, I couldn't say no. I just did what my body told me, after we agreed that I'd teach her in return for full body massages. Holding her against my chest felt...Really good. And when I was moving through the forms I knew by heart with her on my feet, my mind wandered to the lust thing again. Did I just want to have sex with her and call it a night? But when I thought of it that way, I hated myself. How could I think in such a way? Such feelings might be natural according to Uncle, but I still didn't like the thought of just using her for a release. After I realized that, it didn't take long for me to find out what I really wanted. And it was with the help of the question and answer session that we went through while she was massaging me- well, she still is actually. I realize now, that I don't want her for just sex. No, I want her for other reasons too. I want her to fight side by side with, to laugh and cry with, to argue with, to hold to my chest, to comfort and be comforted by. I realize...At some point or another I had fallen in love with this weird woman. I don't know how or why, just like I can't remember when I started to become angry less often. As she leans over me with one hand next to my head and the other massaging my neck, I find that...I love her. Now how the hell do I tell her?

**Seeing Jet Again**

Legion's POV

A couple days passed since Zuko and I started our little private training sessions. I don't know why Zuko doesn't want Iroh knowing about them, but I can tell you now that Iroh already knows. Zuko and I, through these sessions have been getting closer, and ever since the second lesson, I've started two wear my all black dao swords on my right hip, just as Zuko does. Being a prodigy with a teacher helps me greatly move on through the lessons, and last night we had already started sparring on almost equal terms. I'm still a bit clumsy with them, but it's still fun sparring with someone. By taking us through the shadows, I managed to sneak the three of us onto the ship to Ba Sing Se, though we have to stay with the other refugees.

"To think, after all these years, I'll be entering the city of my greatest military failure," Iroh mutters from between Zuko and I. "As a tourist!" Where'd he get that hat from?

" We're not tourists, we're refugees. And this food is horrible," Zuko complaines with a growl, spitting out the soup he had gotten from...Somewhere. "I'm tired of eating rotten food, I'm tired of sleeping on the ground and outside".

"Calm down big guy," I chuckle out, placing a hand between his shoulder blades casually, "It's just food. Besides, we'll be in Ba Sing Se in no time, and then we can get something real to eat".

"Why should I wait?" Zuko growls again, and he looks up to the upper level of the craft we're on, "I bet they have plenty of food that's good".

My eyes widen as I hear an all too familiar voice. Why didn't I feel his darkness coming? "You're right friend, they do have some good food up there. It's preserved just for the crew and the captain though, and high ranking travelers as well".

As one Zuko and I turn to see a tan young man with dark brown hair and just as dark brown eyes. There's a piece of wheat being held between his teeth as he speaks, and flanking him are a tall black haired boy and a young woman on the short side with a wild look to her. These are Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee. Jet is leaning on a near by pole, with the latter two flanking them as they usually did from what I remember. His eyes are locked onto Zuko luckily...Until he decides that he should look over Uncle and I. I see his eyes widen, and the next thing I know I'm pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Legion!" He hugs me tightly as he can, keeping me from breathing.

"J-Jet...Air...Please," I gasp out.

"Huh? Oh!" His eyes widen and he stops hugging me, only to hold me at arms' length. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Jet," I tell him, smiling as soon as my breath is back, "I'm fine".

"What are you doing here? I thought you were traveling with Aang, Katara and Sokka? Who are these guys? How have you been?" He asks in rapid succession.

"Calm down calm down," I laugh at him and his excitement. I forgot how much of a goof he is when he's not playing it cool. "I'm on my way to Ba Sing Se of course, for one. I was traveling with Aang and the others until we had something of a falling out and I met these guys here," there's no need to tell him just who Iroh and Zuko are. "Jet," I walk to Iroh's side and place a hand on the man's shoulder, "This here is Mushi," I can't risk any possibility that Jet might have not changed in his ways against firebenders. Iroh smiles widely to Jet, seemingly happy to meet an old friend of mine. I then walk to Zuko's side, close to him, "And this here is Lee. Lee, you remember when I told you about Jet, right?"

"Yea," Zuko replies blandly. There's a look in his eyes that I can't place. And when I search the darkness in his heart I find...Distrust and jealousy? Why?

"Well, this is him. That tall guy there is Longshot, and the girl is Smellerbee; it's good to see you two again as well by the way," I beam to the two. I get a smile from the girl, and a silent nod from the boy.

"So tell me Legion, what have you been up to?" Jet wonders, reaching forward and pulling me from Zuko's side. I think nothing of it, but I can feel that the darkness in Zuko's heart is having a feast.

"Oh, nothing much. Just been mainly traveling and looking for a home with those two," I tell him, pointing over my shoulder at Zuko and Iroh with a thumb.

"You're going to be living with two men?" Jet obviously doesn't like that.

"Smellerbee's been doing that for a long time," I shrug out. I know he loves me, but that doesn't mean he needs to get all huffy.

"Smellerbee's different. Longshot and I see her as a sister. What do Mushi and Lee see you as?"

"A neice and a sister," I answer with a shrug. I don't know if I'm right, but ahh well.

Jet stares at me before looking to Zuko again. "You said you were tired of eating as you were...Well so is everyone else. I know for a fact that the captain is eating like a king while the rest of us eat the scraps".

"What kind of king is he eating like?" Iroh asks.

"The fat, happy kind," Jet states, and this makes Iroh drool. Of course he would, at the thought of food that makes a king fat and happy. I laugh a bit at the look on his face.

"Tonight my Freedom Fighters and I are going to liberate some food. Legion, are you and Lee in?" Jet looks to me now, his gaze intense and inviting me to say 'yes'. I sigh before nodding, knowing Zuko won't pass this up, "We're in". And then I look down to the hand he still has. I thought he let that go by now?

"Great," he looks down to our joined hands, and squeezes mine. The look in his eyes turns from inviting, to one I've never seen before from him. It's one of adoration and love. And I can't help but blush as it makes him...Well it makes him attractive more so than he's always been. I sigh lightly, and try to pull my hand from his. No need to come off as something we're not. Jet seems to have other plans though, as his grip tightens. "Do you think we could spend some time together? For old time's sake?"

"Maybe once we're all situated in Ba Sing Se," I tell him with a smile, "It'd be good to spend time with an old friend," I see a flash of dislike at the friendzoning I did just now, and he releases my hand.

"I'll hold you to that," he tells me before turning and speaking over his shoulder, "We'll meet here tonight, at midnight". And that said, the three Freedom Fighters disappear into the crowd.

I turn to look at Iroh and Zuko, with one looking at me suggestively, and the other not so happy. "That was Jet?" Zuko spits out.

"Yes, that was Jet".

"He was an awfully handsome fellow, Legion. Is he an old boyfriend of yours?" Iroh smiles out.

My eyes widen and quickly I shoot the idea down, "No no no no no, it's nothing like that. He wants us to be a couple, but I just don't feel the same way he does for me".

"It sure seemed like that with the way you were blushing and not trying to get out of his hug," Zuko grumbles, obviously not happy.

"Well, we need to stay on the down low, so it's not like I could of become a shadow and slipped out. Besides, I wasn't expecting me to do all that; the hug maybe but not the hand grabbing. He was never so touchy feely when I was around last," I explain with a huff at the beginning.

"So you're really going to go on a date with him?" Zuko asks.

"I never said 'date', Zuko," I state lowly, meeting his unhappy gaze with my own. Why the hell is he so angry?

"Sure as hell sounded like it to me," Zuko spits.

"Yeah well, you heard wrong. Get over it," I bear my fangs.

"How can I get over it when you were just letting that guy practically fell you up?!" Zuko demands.

"Easy! Calm down damn it!" I shout back.

"Now now you two, no need to get into a fight right now," Iroh steps between us. Apparently, we had been getting closer and closer into one another's face as our voices were getting louder. I growl as Iroh places a hand on my gut and one on Zuko's chest, pushing us apart. "Legion, if you want to spend time with your friend, then fine. But it did sound like you were asking him out on a date, so at least look nice when it actually happens".

"That would be leading him on, Iroh, that's cruel," I tell him.

"You didn't let me finish. Look nice when it actually happens, and then tell him that you're not interested in being his lover," Iroh reiterates. He then looks to Zuko, "And just because she has other male friends, doesn't mean you have to get mean about it". I can't see what kind of face he's giving Zuko, but I don't want to know. Unknown to me, Iroh's giving Zuko a look that tells him that he knows exactly what Zuko is feeling.

The sun soon sets and Zuko and I find ourselves meeting up with Jet whom beams at me and then merely gives a smile in greeting to Zuko. "You two ready for this?" As one, Zuko and I nod. "Good. Come on". Crouching low, he leads the way to a blind spot in the guard patrol before Zuko springs forward and takes the lead up the stairs and across the platform so that we can get into the kitchen. While Smellerbee acts as guard for us, Jet gets the hanging chickens while Zuko gets various dishes, fancily stacking them with his dao swords and then tieing them up before putting them into a bag that's thrown over his shoulder. I myself work on getting sweeter things like desserts and candy for the kiddies.

"A guard's coming!" Smellerbee whisper-yell warns us, and we flee. Down below is Longshot, and as soon as he sees us, he shoots an arrow with a rope attached at the railing, and the food is sent down before we follow it along down the rope. At the last second, Longshot pulls free his arrow and we get away scott free. Once we're well hidden, we can talk.

"When did you learn to use dao swords Legion?" Jet asks me, eyes falling to the all black swords on my right hip.

I flash a smile in Zuko's direction before meeting Jet's gaze, "Lee's been teaching me as of late".

"You know, if you had stayed, I could of taught you to use hook swords," he tells me with a purse of his lips.

"I know. But I wasn't interested in dao swords until recently. A month or so back- not long after I left the Freedom Fighters- I mastered my element. Ever since I've been adding to my arsenal," I tell him. I was going to say 'after I left you' but thought not to.

Jet looks between Zuko and I before asking lowly, "Are you two a couple?" I can feel the jealousy feeding his heart's darkness much like it did Zuko's earlier today.

"No," we say as one. Though why is my heart beating so fast and why is my face hot?

Soon after that nonsense, we set out and silently deliver food to the other refugees. I beam as the children gather around me for candy, laughing and asking me for some, even if they've just eaten a piece.

"Miss, can I have a piece please?" A young boy asks. He's an average looking child with brown hair and slightly tanned skin. However, my eyes widen as I see something that makes me sad. His eyes that would be forest green are clouded over with blindness, something that I know all too well.

"How many pieces to you want? Young man?" I can't help but speak softly and kindly to him. He smiles up to where he figures my face to be, craning his neck. However, I can tell that doing so is starting to hurt, so I kneel on a knee.

"Can I have five please? One for each of my family members," the boy asks.

"Not one for yourself?"

"No, I'm okay. I just want to hear my sisters' laughter again," he tells me. My smile widens before I take both of his hands and cup them. Five pieces are placed into them, and he closes them after making sure all five are there. "Thank you miss! I'm sure someone as kind as you, is beautiful. I wish I could see you," he tells me. Though he seems undeterred without his sight. He must of been born without it. I can't help but sigh sadly before taking the candy from his hands, and placing it on the floor by my feet. He's confused, but he doesn't fight me as I place his hands on my face. I see his eyes widen, and slowly, gently his tiny hands take in each detail of my facial structure. "You're really pretty miss," the boy tells me with an award winning smile. I pick up the candy and once his hands are done exploring my face, I give the pieces back to him; though one more is secretly added to the pile.

"Thank you," I tell him as he turns and leaves. I wonder how easily he can run on a moving deck. Maybe he's used to it? No matter.

Zuko's POV

I watch as Legion decides to hand out the candy she had stolen from the kitchen to the children. And I watch extra carefully how her facial features change from happy to sorrowful at the sight of one boy. She gives him five pieces of candy and he says something that makes her take the candy and place it on the floor next to her feet while she kneels. The boy is blind, I realize, when she lets his hands trail along her face feather light. Now that I know that I'm in love with her, it's easy to understand the jealousy I feel when she so freely lets the boy touch her face, or when she and Jet were so close earlier today.

"You have feelings for Legion, don't you?" Uncle states from beside me. He must of been watching Legion too.

My head whips over to look at Uncle, and I see him smiling encouragingly. I sigh, and look at Legion through the corner of my eye. Then I sigh again as my heart beats rapidly in my chest. Why is it so hard to admit it aloud? I've done it mentally...But aloud? "I...,"

"You don't have to tell me, nephew," Uncle assures, "I can tell just by the way you've been looking at her recently, and how you acted when we met Jet".

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The guy sits down in front of me with a pleased look on his face, "From what I'm told, they eat like this every day in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to see that wall".

"It is a magnificant sight," Uncle states.

"You've been there before?" Jet's surprised.

"Once...When I was a different man," Uncle replies, ashamed of his old ways.

"I see...I've done some pretty bad things in the past, you can ask Legion if you want to confirm that. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, to start a new life as a different person," Jet tells us. Like I care. Just leave Legion alone.

"That's very noble of you. I believe that people can change their lives if they want to," I can feel Uncle's eyes on me, "I believe in second chances".

Not long after that was said, Legion comes to sit down with a beaming smile, her spot between Jet and me, and across from Uncle. "What are you guys doing wearing serious faces? Come on, there's food to eat and fun to have," she smiles to Jet, and then to Uncle, and then finally to me. Just like when I first saw her smile, not bearing those fangs, she's beautiful as happy as she is. I hope if one day I confess to her, she can accept me.

"We were talking about second chances," Jet tells her, "Do you believe in them too?" He's obviously asking for himself. But I want to know too. Will she forever see me as the man who forced her to serve me? Or will she let me turn over a new leaf and give me a second chance?

"Second chances huh?" She asks after a few bites of her stew. "I believe in them wholeheartedly, Jet. I was given a second chance when Mushi here helped me discover how to heal my eyes and give me sight- if you haven't noticed I can see in both light and dark now".

"I have noticed," Jet smiles, "I like seeing your eyes without that haze over them. And now that they're fixed, it's even better".

"Isn't it? Besides, if I didn't believe in second chances, than one, I'd never be talking to you right now. And two, I'd never be as good a friend with Lee as I am," she states. I can feel my heart hammering against my chest harshly, and there' an urge to just hug her right where she is for her words. Jet has a chance, but I think I have a better one.

After that, the night passes by quickly, and I expect Jet to leave so that I can spend time with Uncle and Legion alone. Mostly with Legion. But apparently Jet's invited himself to sleep near us. The night passes by tensely, and I wake up the next day with a sight I didn't like to see. Curled up and around Legion is Jet, and she doesn't seem to be fighting at all. My shocked yell wakes Legion up first, the Uncle and then finally Jet himself.

Legion's POV

There's a startled yell that does me the honor of waking me up the morning after we liberated the food for every refugee here. I expected someone to of accidentally walked on someone. But when I open my eyes to see what's going on, I'm looking at a startled and angry Zuko glaring at me...Or rather who ever is cuddled up to me. I look over my shoulder with a shock and a yelp, seeing Jet's arms around me and a calm look on his face. Swiftly I slip out of his arms, turning to a dark puddle that slithers its way away from Jet, and I reform next to Zuko. Iroh is already awake, and unlike Zuko's his gaze is definitely amused to no end it seems. Jet is the last one to wake up once he's realized that he doesn't have his arms around me any more.

"Hmm?" Jet mumbles before sitting up. When he sees Zuko's glare, his eyes become wide and defensive. "What? What'd I do? Where's Legion?" Can't he see me next to Zuko? I give him a sarcastic wave as he looks my way, and he smiles to me, "Good morning".

"Good morning," Zuko answers for me. "What do you think you were doing?"

"What do you mean?" Jet plays stupid. I can tell that he knows he was cuddling me, and he doesn't regret it.

"You were cuddling Legion. That's what I mean," Zuko growls out.

"Yea...So? It's not like you're her boyfriend, you two said so last night. I figured it'd be fine and she was shivering last night; not that you had noticed". He's right, I was shivering.

"But I wasn't shivering so much that you had to cuddle me," I suggest lightly, "You could have given me a blanket or something".

"That didn't come to mind," he chuckles out almost sheepishly. I find it funny, and merely smile at the boy's antics. Zuko is not so happy.

"Whatever," he grumbles out with crossed arms.

The rest of the ride isn't very eventful, what with me playing with nearby refugee children or just relaxing somewhere for the time being. Soon enough, we make it to the second dock, and I grin as solid ground is felt under my feet. I'm not blind anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't feel most safe on land when comparing it to water. We fall into line with all the other refugees. Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee are all three a couple people behind us, which Zuko's happy about. Upon handing our passports to the woman before us, she reads each of said articles. "Lee, Legion and ...Mushie?"

"It's pronounced Mooshie," Iroh provides.

But, the woman doesn't like that at all and fusses at him, "Are you telling me how to do my job?"

"N-No," Iroh denies, "But may I say that you're as beautiful as a water lily in spring?" There's a wide smile on his face as he coos up to her, hands clasped to his chest.

"You're not too bad on the eyes either," the woman flirts back, making a cat noise and letting us through.

"I did not just see that," Zuko groans.

"Damn Mushi," I laugh, "You polarbeardog you".

Now that we're in, we just have to wait for a ride into the inner ring and we're home free. Though soon enough Jet appears at my side and sits between Zuko and I. "So, do you guys have any plans once you're in Ba Sing Se?" While he asks this, a cart with 'the finest tea in Ba Sing Se' passes by us, and Iroh waves him down as Jet motions for us to come with him.

"Get me a cup too if you will," I tell Iroh as I go with Zuko and Jet.

"I knew Legion was good, but you're just as skilled. I'd like to invite you into the Freedom Fighters. And Legion, you're always welcome of would have a much better chance surviving if we teamed up," Jet tells us once we're further away from Iroh. He has an arm flung over my shoulder casually, and his grip on the shoulder furthest from him is tight enough to not let me get away without me turning into a shadow.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you want someone like me in your little gang," Zuko declines. Smart move.

"Come on. We made an amazing team last night taking the captain's food. Think of all the good we could do," Jet insists.

"I said no," Zuko turns down more firmly. Jet watches as Zuko leaves, and his eyes trail to Iroh as do mine. My eyes widen as I see the steam, and quickly thinking I poke him in the cheek.

"Hey," good, I don't think Jet saw the tea become hot as apparently it was cold, "You wanna let me go?"

"Huh?" Jet looks to me, and then to his arm around my shoulders. However, instead of releasing me, he pulls me closer into his side, "But I like it like this".

"I know you do," as I hip check him gently and slip from his hold, "But we're not a couple, Jet. Only couples walk with their arms around each other. And we're not on a mission, so we're not pretending to be one anyways".

"Good, I wouldn't want to play pretend all the same. I want the real thing," Jet tells me with a loving smile. "Listen. I've been working really hard on becoming what you want me to be. Ever since you left, I stopped taking things so crazily. Please tell me you'll give me a chance. Let me show you how much love I can give you". By now he's holding me at arm's length like when we met up yesterday. "The spirits know you need it, and that I can provide it for you. Give me that second chance you were talking about yesterday".

Honestly, I am tempted. He really has changed, and I can tell just by looking into his eyes. He's nothing but desperate to win me over, and I can't help but sigh. I did say I'd give him a chance, and I look up to him and meet his gaze with my own. "Fine. This get together we're having once my friends and I are settled down...That'll be your chance. If I think you've really changed, then I'll give us a chance. If not...Then I'm afraid I won't want anything to do with you ever again". I don't honey coat it at all, and I can tell that he realizes this.

"I'll prove myself to you, Legion. I promise," he vows.

"I hope so, Jet. Because honestly...I'm starting to remember just why I was so hurt to find out that your plan to get rid of those Fire Nation soldiers," I tell him. I look to where Zuko and Iroh are, only to find the former of the two glaring at Jet, jealousy burning in those liquid gold eyes. Jet sees me looking at Zuko, and the jealousy in his eyes. A hard look enters those dark orbs.

"Looks like I have competition," he tells me, and I shrug.

"I wouldn't say that," I say offhandedly, "Lee just isn't much of a trusting person when it comes to people being around his friends is all".

"But I'm not a stranger," Jet states.

"You are to him; and that's enough for him to get defensive," I state. Actually, I don't know why he dislikes Jet so much. He's such a nice guy.

"Legion! We're leaving," Zuko suddenly calls out from the fountain, Iroh's once hot tea spilled onto the floor.

"Coming!" I call to him before turning to Jet, "Listen, I'm gonna be in Ba Sing Se for a good while. If we run into one another, then we'll go on that date I promised you. Until then...I'll see you whenever," I lean up to kiss him on the cheek as a good bye and rush off towards the now furious Zuko and a surprised Iroh.

"You done saying goodbye to your boyfriend?" Zuko spits out as we head for the outer circle where all lowest class people stay.

"He's not my boyfriend, Lee," I state.

"Looked like it to me," he growls out.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time you're simply talking to a girl," I huff out. Why's he so pissy? I don't understand.

"Look," he whirls to talk to me, seeing as I had been behind him a few steps this whole way. His doing so makes me have to stop unless I want to run into him, "Just stay away from him okay? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy you want to be around anyways; he's sneaky".

My brows furrow. How dare he insult my friend? "Of course he's sneaky! He had to be to sabotage the Fire Nation camps all the time! Besides, what do you care? It's my choice who I do and don't hang out with! I'm friends with you aren't I? You're not exactly Mr. Perfect yourself," I state defiantly.

Zuko stares at me for a few more moments before he whirls around, "Fine! Do what you want, see if I care". And that was that.

It's been a few hours since Zuko and I had our little argument, and right after it we had split up- the two of them and I- to cover ground faster. I was assigned to find us a place to live. Where as Iroh was to get us jobs and Zuko was to see what the market was like. We were going to meet up at the ring's center so we could head out to work if we had to or home if we could relax. I had gotten us a pretty damn good deal on a small apartment with three cots, one large room and a kitchenette. It doesn't leave much room for privacy, but it works well enough and it's the best we could afford with what little money we had in the first place. As I make my way to the ring's center, I tilt my head as I think I see Jet passing by, but see no trace of him when I do a double take. He is near by, him being in my tracking range, but I can't tell with all these people mulling around if he's the one I just saw. My attention is stolen by the familiar forms of Zuko and Iroh, and I stand from where I had been sitting.

"Any luck getting us jobs?" I ask.

"Yes, and we start in about an hour. It's at a little tea shop; so we'll be serving tea as our profession," Iroh answers, a potted plant in hand. Probably to spruce up the apartment I found.

"I found us a little place for us to stay in until we can afford a better one. It's a single room with three cots and a kitchenette. Not much room for privacy but it worked and it's all we could afford since all the people I went to wanted to be paid up front for the first month of us staying in their apartment".

"Very good. I caught up with Zuko in the market place. It is fairly nice for somewhere ran by refugees trying to make a living. It is where I got my plant," Iroh states. From there, he turns and leads the way to the tea shop we'll be working at, and our new boss is obviously pleased with us.

"You all look like experienced tea handlers. Do you have any questions?"

"Can I wear my haori please? I feel naked without it," I plead, dressed in nothing but my wife beater and pants. My haori is in the back, and without its extra weight, I feel both naked and too light. In truth, that thing has hidden pockets that have weights in them that keep me at a slow pace.

"Do you perhaps have an apron in a larger size?" Iroh requests, unable to tie the string behind him.

"I'm afraid your cloak will have to stay off," my boss says, "But I think I have extra string in the back. Please, help yourselves to some tea while I go get it". He pours three cups of hot tea.

Iroh is the first to take a sip, and he swallows reluctantly as he picks up the kettle, looking at it as though it were cursed. "I think we're going to have to make some changes around here," that said, he struts into the kitchen in the back with a purposeful look on my face. I on the other hand, sigh and look for something to do. Zuko and I still aren't on good terms after that little squabble we had a few hours ago. But, I'm not bored for long as soon enough we're made busy here with people filling the place like no tomorrow.

After work, I led the way to our new home; Iroh fell in love with the cozy place right away which made me proud. I made dinner, insisting on doing so since all this time, they've been making the food. Luckily we got paid today, so we were able to get some simple stuff on the way home. A potato, tomato, onion and meat stew was made. Simple, but good with the right yet few spices I found in the cabinets. The last person to live here must of left them behind for whatever reason.

"Would either of you like some tea?" Iroh asks from the kitchenette. As it turns out, there are slide out paper walls that make two rooms for sleeping. Iroh insisted Zuko and I sharing a room. Why, I haven't gotten the slightest idea. And it seems Zuko is still pissed at me because he wasn't too happy to find out the room situation.

"Uncle, we've been working in a tea shop all day. I'm tired of tea," Zuko growls out.

"Tire of tea?!" Iroh seems to have never heard of such a thing, "That's like being tired of breathing!" I laugh at his words. He would see it as that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter Nine: Jealousy Is In the Air**

**Jealousy Is In the Air**

It's been about a week and a half since I and the boys moved into our little apartment, and each of us are actually starting to get used to this new life thing going on where in Ba Sing Se. Iroh took the least amount of time to settle in, where as Zuko took the longest. Obviously I was in the middle. As of right now, the three of us are at work, as per usual around this time of day. I smile as I serve an older couple their tea, and hold the tray to my chest. "Is there anything else I can get you? A snack maybe?"

"Oh you are a kind dear," the old woman praises me, "A pretty one at that! Could I get one of your pastries please?"

I smile at the praise, still not used to my new attire. That's something I'm still getting used to. Iroh suggested that I get rid of my usual stuff, seeing as I looked more like a mercenary than a refugee. I liked looking like a mercenary though; it meant that I wasn't messed with. Sadly, Zuko agreed and demanded that I change clothing. We got me a few different outfits, and most of them are pretty simple save for a dress. Why a dress? Because while Iroh thought Zuko might bring home a lady friend, he thought I'd bring home Jet one of these days. And if not Jet, some other handsome fellow. We got me clothing with a dark color scheme of black and dark red. My tunic holds tightly to my curves, while my pants are perfect for fighting- probably meant for a female earthbender. My shoes are simple and black. My normally spiky hair that falls in spiked yet graceful waves is loving the daily wash I'm able to give it now. And as such, it's soft and flowing despite the wild look. Being able to eat every day, yet stay in shape, has filled me out, taking away that starving look I sported until getting here. "You're too kind, ma'am. I'll be back with your pastry," I tell her with a light bow. It takes me no time at all to pick up a small plate and bring it back to the woman.

"Tell me dearie, do you have a boyfriend?" The woman intrudes without a care.

I blush hotly and shake my head. "No I don't actually. I'm single".

"Really? Because there are two boys here and both of them won't stop staring at you," she beams at me.

My blush makes my face ever hotter, "T-there are?"

"Yes. One's a handsome young man with a scar over his left eye. The other one has bushy brown hair and dark eyes," she tells me.

My heart throbs rapidly in my chest, "Are you sure they're not looking else where?"

"I'm sure! And I must say they have good taste; you really are a beauty".

"Shula, leave the poor girl alone," her husband finally demands with a sigh. "You've told her that she's pretty already".

Oh great, now the old man's complementing me. "Joji, hush and drink your tea that our waitress so kindly gave us," the woman, Shula, tells her husband with a small smile and an eye roll.

"Waitress, could you come here a moment?" A voice calls out, and my eyes widen before I blush hotly some more. Damn him for using a suave voice.

"Yes, of course sir, one moment please," I tell him. My attention goes back to the old couple, "Thank you for talking with me. It was an honor". Always respect your elders, that's what Iroh taught me.

"Oh miss! You're so kind! Now...Go get that handsome fellow," Shula tells me with a playful wave. I gulp lightly before nodding and turning. There at a table not too far away from me is Jet in his usual attire. However, he's sitting up and the air about him is casual. I can feel another set of eyes burning into my skin, and glance to find Zuko glaring at me. His heart's darkness is feeding on jealousy today.

"Welcome, sir. How may I be of service to you today?" I greet him as I would any other customer. I see a smile spread across his face.

"Can I get a cup of maca tea please?" Jet answers with a sly smile. Being around Iroh has its perks and its downsides. This, however is a mix of both. A hot blush covers my face as he asks for something like that and I stutter out, "I'm sorry uhh...We...We don't have that flavor in stock".

"When will it be?" Jet smiles wider.

"I...I don't know," I tell him.

"That's a shame. Then could I have a cup of mint tea please?"

"Is that all?" I ask, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"When's your break?" Jet presses.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"When's your break?" He kindly repeats.

"In about five minutes, sir," damn him! Since when could he be so...Alluring? I don't know, but god damn it's working all too well.

"Would you like to join me when your break is over?" He requests. "It can be the beginning of our date you promised me," he smiles coolly.

"If that's what you want," I tell him.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, will you say that statement again after I ask you out?"

"That depends on whether or not you meet my expectations".

"I hope I do then".

I bow with professionalism before heading for the kitchen; there's footsteps behind me and I hear a hushed whisper. "What the hell was that all about? What is he doing here?!" Zuko demands.

"I don't know how he found me here, but I did promise him a date. He won't let up until I full fill my promise," I tell him in an equally hushed whisper. Iroh joins us soon enough.

"You shouldn't go with him; he's not trust worthy," Zuko growls out. Might I mention, that we still haven't really come to an understanding since the last fight we had a week and a half ago?

"Why shouldn't I?" I bite out.

"Yes, nephew, why shouldn't she? She's a beautiful young woman and he's a handsome young man. Plus they have a history with one another. Besides, you have a date of your own so you'll be too busy with Jin then to be worried about Legion," Iroh states.

"You have a date tonight? When'd that happen?" I ask. Why don't I like the thought of another girl being with him, let alone near him?

"While you were talking with Jet," Iroh answers pleasantly, "Oh I know! Maybe you can convince him to make it a two part date! Tea now as I heard him request, and then later tonight for dinner. He can come pick you up around the same time Jin will be coming for Zuko, and it can be a double date!"

"Ugh, that sounds like a lot of dating, Mushi," I tell him with a sigh.

"Besides, I don't want to go on a double date with her," Zuko huffs out.

"Oh what? Am I not good enough?" I growl out. For some odd reason, him saying that he doesn't want to go on a double date with me, is like saying that he wouldn't want to go on a date with me in the first place. And for whatever reason, that doesn't bode right with me.

"When did I say that?" Zuko's eyes are wide.

"Seconds ago. Fine, I'll prove to you that you're wrong. If I win, you give me a back massage- the spirits know I need it. If you win...Think of a prize and if you win tell me it," I huff. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go through with the fist half of this date," I tell the two of them. On my tray goes a kettle of mint tea and two cups, all three of which I set down and then sit across from Jet.

"Welcome back. That was quite some enthusiastic whispering the three of you were doing," Jet tells me. Again with the suaveness! Ugh, he's gonna seduce me if I'm not careful.

"I'm guessing you heard all that?" I sheepishly ask, taking a sip of my tea.

"I did. And...I'd love to go on a double date with you. Maybe my competition will fall in love with whomever he's going with. And if not, he'll see how far my love goes for you," Jet says.

"Lee isn't your competition. I've told you that already," I tell him, not sure why he keeps on saying that Zuko is indeed competition.

"Oh but he is. He doesn't like me, and he doesn't want me near you. Whether it's because he sees you as a brother or as a lover, he's competition. And you know how I get with any sort of challenge," Jet smiles out.

"I know all too well," I sigh out, and can't help but laugh a bit.

"Remember when you had that tree hopping race with Sneers? He said that you couldn't beat him because you couldn't see where the branches were. So you challenged him to a tree hopping race. And then, to up the challenge, you said that you guys should do it in the dark because it won't matter to you either way, and it'll make it evenly matched on his side," Jet recalls with a smile. "You sly fox. No one but I knew how your blindness worked, and you used it to utmost advantage".

"Yea, well, Sneers was the most rude out of everyone else after you told them I was joining the Freedom Fighters," I throw back with a a proud grin. "He deserved to be tricked into thinking that whether he could see or not would make a difference. Besides, if we had raced during the day, he would be using his sight to his advantage. I figure it was a fair trade, no?"

The rest of my break was spent remembering my times with Jet and the others, and for the first time since I left him behind I was happy to get along with the Freedom Fighter leader.

That night, Iroh lets me use his room and the mirror I recently bought to get ready for the double date in an hour. I have already gone to the hot springs for a soothing bath. So all I have to do now is put some makeup on and get dressed. The dress I had gotten is all black, just as I like it, and it holds to my curves. It's a battle dress, and therefore there are slits one both sides of the skirts that show my long legs, up to my mid thigh, coming in line of where my hair stops. I wear black stockings that stop just after the top of my knee. The collar, like most dresses, is on the high side and keeps to my neck, stopping at the middle. Though because I am curvy even for my age, I got it to help show off everything I've got. There's an opening in the chest area, showing off a good amount of my cleavage but not so much that I look like a whore; just enough to be tempting. On my feet are black flat slipper shoes, seeing as I need not try to make my long legs look even longer. My makeup is done with golden eye shadow and black eye liner, while my lipstick is red. After that, I'm good to go. I pause before stepping out of the room. Iroh is there, but I guess Zuko is still moping about this whole thing, but still it's embarrassing to be so nicely dressed; I'm not used to it.

"Legion...You look breath taking," Iroh tells me as he stands from his spot, golden and wise eyes trailing over me just to see what I look like- I know it's not him being a perve.

"You think so? It's been a good while since I dressed like this; Jet told me to dress nice since apparently towards the end we're gonna branch off from the other two," I shift from foot to foot nervously.

"I know so," Iroh assures me, "You're going to make him speechless just by standing in front of him".

There's a sound of opening doors and the sound of Zuko's voice as he exits our room, "Uncle I really-," his eyes fall on me, who is standing just behind Iroh a little bit further away. Iroh oh so conveniently moves to the side for whatever reason, and Zuko sees me entirely. I watch as his face becomes hot and he takes in a gulp of air as though it were his last. "L-Legion...Is that you?" He doesn't look so bad himself, being dressed in nicer clothes, but no where near as fancily as myself.

"Yup," I smile lightly to him in greeting.

"Doesn't she look stunning Zuko?" Iroh questions with an award winning grin.

"You have no idea," seems to slip from Zuko's mouth, and I blush hotly.

Zuko's POV

Those words just slipped from my mouth, but I'm telling the truth. The sight of her makes me want to just...Just...Take her into my arms and kiss her all over. I have to fight down a blush at the thought of that. But when I remember that it's not me who's taking her out, but that Jet guy, I'm not happy at all. I want to be the one to take her out. All I have to do is confess to her how I feel, and then...Then what? Will she jump me and confess that she loves me too? Doubt it. She was so happy at the tea shop during and after her break that when Jet left, she was humming. She never does that when she's happy because of me. But then again, we haven't really made up since out last fight a while back. But now I regret every word I said to her. Damn it all!

Legion's POV

"I'm sorry?" Did he really just say that?

"I-I mean...You look nice," he covers up lamely. Damn, I was hoping he'd repeat himself. None the less, he and I exit the building, me going first. However, it's the girl that asked Zuko out supposedly that arrives first. Her eyes travel over me almost objectively, but bows in greeting.

"Hello...You must be Lee's friend that's working with him and his uncle. I'm Jin," she smiles to me.

As soon as she spoke I didn't like the sound of her voice, but I don't know why. Still, I smile politely and nod, "Legion. Nice to meet you". She looked like she was about to say something, when another voice interrupted her.

"Legion...You look amazing," I hear from behind me, to see a nicely dressed Jet. His clothing is also black, and very similar to Zuko's if not better in making. "No, beyond amazing. No words can describe how you look".

"Is that what you say to all the girls, Jet?" I tease lightly, "But even if it is, I can see just why that line works so well". Seriously, this is the first time I've seen him out of his armor, and he looks good. He chuckles and walks to me until his arm is around my waist and we're next to one another. Jin is looking at us awkwardly.

As Zuko fails to do so, I sigh and speak up, "Sorry for the sudden suggestion, but would you and Lee mind it so horribly if Jet here and I join you? It'd be a double date, so it'd be fun. But if you don't want us to...We understand".

"N-no it's fine! Actually, a double date would be nice, you know? It was just sudden is all," Jin soon latches onto Zuko's arm, and I feel a finger twitch in dislike.

"Excellent," Jet smiles out, practically merging us at the hip, "Shall we get going then?" And so, Jin leads the way.

Jet's POV

Seeing Legion dressed like that is breathtaking, I'll tell you that now. But, I've always seen her as such. She's so strong and loyal to those she loves and calls 'friend'. When she left me to join Aang and the others, I had a melt down. After about a year of getting to know her, she became one of my reasons as to why I wanted to take down the Fire Nation so badly. Even if it was only one base or camp at a time. Anything to cause them trouble. I wanted to start a new life with here where I'd be the man of the house and work, while she'd stay home some of the time and take care of our children. We'd be happy together forever. And I still want that, looking at her now. It takes every fiber in my being to not just pull her into an alleyway and show her just how much I love her. Show her just how much she can come to love me too. But, she's fond of this Lee guy, and I've gotta play nice. However, just as it takes all my control not to ravish Legion here and now as I walk with her and remember good times with her, it takes all of it to not harm the man she's next to.

Lee...I know the truth about him and Mushi, but I doubt that Legion does. Lee and Mush are _firebenders_ and they're a danger to my beloved no matter where they are. I saw the old man warming up his tea after he complained about it being cold. Smellerbee and Longshot won't listen to me, they're too devoted to starting a new life. But I can't stand the thought of them living in the same apartment together, let alone look at him. She's fond of him, but she doesn't know what kind of monster that man is. If she did, she'd of killed him by now. I need to get rid of him. But first, I have to get Legion away from him so that she doesn't get hurt. Not physically- she can do more than hold her own- but emotionally. I know it'll hurt her a lot to find out the truth about her supposed friends. And I don't want her to see me point them out to everyone and send them to jail. That's right, I'm not going to beat them up...Too bad. Just enough for them to be unable to get away. I'll have to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight, after we split apart from these two kiddies. Hopefully I can get her to say yes. That would make me happy. That would make her happy too I think. And then, I can take Lee down.

Legion's POve.

We end up at a nice little place where we're eating outside yet under a roof; I've heard people call it a pavillion. The food is pretty good, and Jet and I are getting along magnificently. I mean, we just keep on remembering certain things or telling various stories of our travels after splitting up. There's on memory that I'm actually fond of, very fond really, and that was when Aang and I left to go get medicine for Katara and Sokka. It wasn't fun or funny at the time, but the memory made me smile. And I want to see how Zuko takes me liking the fact that he saved me indirectly.

"So, have you heard of the Blue Spirit?" I ask the three of them, including Jin- whom I really don't like for some reason, she smiles at Zuko too much for my liking. I get three 'yes'es and beam, "I've met him".

"How could you of met him?" Jin asks, skeptical, "I mean, no offense, but you don't seem that important. Plus you're not Fire Nation, and those of it are his only targets".

Oh...Offense taken, "None taken. But before I met Mushi and Lee here, I traveled with the Avatar. His name is Aang, and he's 112 years old. If you don't believe me fine, but I know what I saw and when, and how I felt". I pause before continuing, "Anyways, at some time, two of my friends got sick from a storm, and Aang and I left to go get medicine for them at the top of a mountain across the valley. But when we got there, we found out that actually the remedy is made by the skin of frozen frogs that lived in the swamp down below. So, we left the medicine lady and headed for the swamp. But we had an issue. The Fire Nation has nonbenders with incredible skills, such as the Yu Yan archers, whose aim is unmatched. A man named Admiral Zhao sent them after us, and even though we almost got away, we were captured and chained in a room. We were actually going to be sent to Fire Lord Ozai, Aang as some kind of hunting trophy and me as...I don't know nor do I wanna think about the possibilities. When I thought we were done for, lo and behold,a figure in all black and a blue mask sneaks into the room after picking the lock. He cut our chains with his swords, and then lead us out of the base's prison block. We didn't get away scot free though, oh no, we had to fight our way out. Aang and the Blue Spirit and I made quite the team until he had to use Aang as a hostage so we could get out. We made it out...Until a Yu Yan archer was used to shoot the Blue Spirit's mask in the forehead and knock him out via blunt force. His mask fell off, and Aang and I found out who said Spirit really was. To say we were surprised was an understatement, and we weren't sure what to do. But when we saw the guards coming, we knew he wouldn't be able to get away once captured; so we fled with him and hid in the woods until he woke up. Long story short, I became very good friends with the Blue Spirit, and I hold him close to my heart even though he may not do the same for me. He is a precious friend". At the end of my tale, I fight the urge to glance at Zuko, wanting to see his face. But instead I settle for a knowing smile.

"Ohhh that's so romantic!" Jin sighs out, hands clasped to her chest. "It's like a Knight saving a Princess!"

"A Knight?" I laugh out to this hopeless romantic, "No, not a Knight, because I'm not a Princess. If I had to call him anything, I'd call him a true warrior and an honorable man".

"Let me guess...Jet is the Blue Spirit," she points to my date, beaming as though she's right. "He has to be! You two have been making googoo eyes at each other all night! Plus you guys get along so well, and he looks just as mysterious as the Blue Spirit!"

My eyes widen as I listen to the girl blabber on, before laughing out. "Actually, no Jet isn't the Blue Spirit. However he is a dear friend. We go way further back than the Blue Spirit and I". I smile to Jet kindly, and he smiles back in a suave way that makes my heart beat faster.

"She's being modest," Jet says with a low chuckle, "I could be the Blue Spirit; it _does _make sense. So Legion, if you _didn't _know who the Blue Spirit really was...And I told you that I was him...How would you feel?"

"How would I feel?" I repeat the question with a tilt of my head. "If I didn't know that you're in no way, shape or form him, then...I'd have to say I'd be very grateful. He saved my and Aang's lives for one. And if I come at it from a romantic point of view like Jin did then...I'd have to say that yes I'd be very much in love with him. I'd have a hero complex, but I wouldn't mind, because he saved my life. If you were the Blue Spirit, and I didn't know, and you told me right this second, I'd kiss you like no tomorrow".

Zuko's POV

I don't like this date. I don't like it at all. Jin and I have nothing in common, and I'm sitting next to the woman I love while she talks to a man who is probably also out to get her heart. Not only that, but while she and Jet have a blast, things between Jin and I are awkward as can be. Still, I just want this to be over. If I'm lucky, I can get a chance to be alone with Legion and actually spend some time with her. Maybe I can tell her I'm sorry, and maybe I can ask her to be my girlfriend. I need to tell her as soon as possible; especially if this Jet guy is going to be trying to win her over and take her from me. I won't allow that. I can't allow that. Not when I've finally found someone who understands me even though we're different. I don't know what I'd do if she were to choose Jet over me.

I can tell that she's twisting and turning the story of my rescuing her and the Avatar to make her seem like a nonbender, which is smart seeing as Jin doesn't need to know about Legion's skills. Still, Jin apparently is a hopeless romantic- bleh- as she asks about the Blue Spirit, me, being a Knight and her a Princess. I'm not some Knight in shining armor, and Legion's not a Princess. We're both blood thirsty warriors that can kill if need be. Luckily, Legion agrees with me and she calls me a warrior. What I didn't expect is for her to call me honorable. I feel my eyes widen, but I'm not sure if anyone noticed. She thinks me honorable. My heart beats fast in my chest. I've never been called honorable by anyone besides Uncle, and that was when I won that Agni Kai against Zhao and didn't take him out like you're supposed to, not even when he attacked me from behind. My thoughts are pulled from myself though as something is said that pisses me off to no end.

"She's being modest," Jet says with a low chuckle, "I could be the Blue Spirit; it _does _make sense. So Legion, if you _didn't _know who the Blue Spirit really was...And I told you that I was him...How would you feel?"

"How would I feel?" She repeats the question with a tilt of her head. "If I didn't know that you're in no way, shape or form him, then...I'd have to say I'd be very grateful. He saved my and Aang's lives for one. And if I come at it from a romantic point of view like Jin did then...I'd have to say that yes I'd be very much in love with him. I'd have a hero complex, but I wouldn't mind, because he saved my life. If you were the Blue Spirit, and I didn't know, and you told me right this second, I'd kiss you like no tomorrow".

Then why the hell hasn't she kissed _me _like no tomorrow?! I _am_ the Blue Spirit and she knows it! We could be a couple by now. We could be happy right now! We could be- my hands clench together and a dark look comes over my face. Rage enters my heart and I'm no longer in the mood for dealing with this bullshit. I want to drag her home and demand why she told Jet that when she knows that the Blue Spirit and I are the same person. I want to blurt it out and then demand that she kiss me like no tomorrow. But I don't. I can't. She's having so much fun, and it wouldn't be fair to Jin. I don't know the girl well, but she's nice; I don't want to hurt her feelings. However...She will be asked when she gets home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Book Three: Fire**

**Chapter Ten: A Finished Date, Zuko's Illness and Disaster...Again**

**A Finished Date**

To be honest, I don't know why I said that to Jet, but I can tell that he wishes he were the Blue Spirit now. There's a stoic look on Zuko's face, so seeing as he's the one that's the Blue Spirit, I'm fairly certain he doesn't like the thought of kissing me. Weird, because I like the thought of kissing him. Dinner ends shortly after that, and we go our separate ways. Zuko with Jin- I don't like that one bit, so I'm tracking him on the side by his darkness- and me with Jet. The night is spent with lots of memories being shared and lots of laughter. I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard at all the nonsense we did as Freedom Fighters. Over all, it's a good time, and I'm smiling the whole way through it. I don't come home that night. I figured it'd be okay not to. I mean, it's not like anything epic is going to happen, right? Right?

Still, the night begins to wane away by the time we're taking a break. Jet took me out to breakfast which was nice, even if it was before the sun rose. Speaking of the sunrise, Jet pokes my shoulder and speaks up, "Hey, I wanna take you to a really good place to see the sunrise. Come with me?"

"We're still technically on that date seeing as you never took me home," I tease lightly, "So I guess I can come with you. But afterwords, I really do have to go home; I don't have work today, but I am tired".

"Fair enough. Now come on, we only have so much time before we miss it," Jet chuckles out before pulling me along. As it turns out, he found a secret way to get to the top of the outer wall of Ba Sing Se just to give us the perfect view of the sunrise. It lights the dark sky aflame, and it is beautiful as it spreads out to lick the heavens.

"It's beautiful up here," I gasp. The clashing of the dark sky with the fire of the sun oddly reminds me of Zuko and I. I am after all the heir to the night sky, apparently. And he...He's heir to the throne of the Fire Nation.

"Yes, you are," Jet speaks up, pulling me from my thoughts.

I turn to smile at him and tease, "Jet, you're such a flir-," however I'm cut off by a kiss that shoots lightning up my spine. A dark hand is on my pale cheek, and I can feel every ounce of want from him in this one kiss. But as I kiss back, an image of Zuko pops into my head, and I feel guilty. It doesn't take me long to figure it out either. I had always been secretly leaning towards the possibility that I had feelings for him. But it seems that it just took a kiss from another man for me to put two and two together to get four. I pull away from the kiss before it can get more intimate. Jet though tries to follow it up by kissing at my neck, but I put a hand to his chest and push him back. "Jet...I can't," I say.

"Why not? I'm a changed man, Legion. I changed for you. You said that if I did we could be together," Jet's obviously confused and hurt.

"I said that I'd think about giving us a chance. And I want to. I really really do...But I can't," I bite my lip, fangs sinking into the skin and causing blood to spill. However I stop and lick the blood up, my lip healing quickly on its own.

A dark look comes over his face, "It's that Lee guy, isn't it? You can't trust him Legion! Please, just be mine," he insists.

"And why can't I trust him?" I growl out.

"He's a firebender! Him and his uncle," Jet exclaims, standing.

A growl rips through me, and to my ears it sounds almost animalistic, "So what?! Lee and Mushi are good people, Jet! I can feel it! The darkness in their hearts is large, but they're not bad people. They've done bad things, but they're new men, just like you're supposed to be. Darkness doesn't lie, Jet, it can't. It's not a living organism with a mind of its own".

"You knew?" Jet's eyes are wide.

"Of course I knew! Lee, Mushi and I are very good friends! I don't keep secrets from them, and they don't keep secrets from me," I state.

"But you hate the Fire Nation! Don't you remember what they did to you?!" Jet demands.

"I _do _hate the Fire Nation! But there are people of that nation that are good, Lee and Mushi are two of those people," I insist.

"They brainwashed you, didn't they?! The Legion I know wouldn't ever say stuff like that! They're both just using you for your unique power. They probably report directly to the Fire Lord, and when they beat Aang, because you're not there to protect him like you said you were gonna do, they'll throw you away. Or worse! They'll give you to various men to breed-" Jet's rambling is cut off by a slap backed up by claws, thus leaving five long scratch marks on his cheek.

His blood drips from my claws as I glare at him panting and and upset, "How dare you?" I growl out. My vision is red, and darkness dances around me like a wildfire in a raging storm, "How _dare_ you say something like that about my friends! They are good people. And if you can't get over the fact that they just also happen to be able to control fire, then I'm afraid I can't be around you. Not when you're not truly a changed man. You didn't changed, you just covered up the old stuff with some new stuff. This was your second chance, Jet, and you blew it. The next time we see one another, we're enemies". I flick his blood off my claws before it can dry, "If you don't want that to scar, I suggest you get that cleaned and healed by a waterbender as soon as possible". That said, black wings of dark feathers appear on my being, and I take to the sky in order to rapidly return home.

**Zuko's Illness**

What I come home to is not a pretty sight though, as I can feel Zuko's darkness surging and shrinking at rapid rates, almost pulsing actually, which I'm fairly certain isn't a good thing at all. I rush to our room and find Iroh dabbing at a sweaty forehead. "What happened?!" I harshly whisper, falling to my knees at the sight of my object of affection in pain. I really wish I could heal.

"Not long after his date, he was unhappy that you stayed out with Jet, and he found out that the Avatar was here in Ba Sing Se, looking for his lost bison," Iroh begins speaking slowly but there's a worried wrinkle to his forehead. "At first, he thought that you decided not to tell him about Aang seeing as you were 'too caught up with Jet' were his words. He went as the Blue Spirit to take the bison as his own, and I followed him. I was tired of him not thinking things through; just as he didn't do at the North Pole. In the end, he chose the right path and released the bison, and threw away his mask. He came home and passed out shortly after words".

I listen carefully to Iroh, and sniffle guiltily, "If only I had been paying more attention. He wouldn't be in this state right now," I tell the older man. Zuko groans, and a clawed hand acts on its own in running a hand through his hair. "He's so feverish". Another groan, and Zuko wakes up, but barely. His eyes catch my own as I continue to run a hand through my hair, and then look to Iroh.

"So thirsty," he sits up, coughing.

"Here is some clean water. Stay under the covers and sweat it out," Iroh offers him, pulling over a bucket of water and offering him a ladle of the stuff. However, that's not enough, and Zuko drinks from the bucket instead after the ladle. I help him lay back down, and cover him up with a frown marring my face. His eyes open back up to look blearily at me, "You're not really here, are you? You're still with Jet".

My heart throbs painfully and I shake my head, "Oh Zuko, no. I'm here," my hands that had gone to my lap momentarily hold his face in them, "I'm not going anywhere until you get better. I promise". I don't get an answer as he falls back asleep. I sigh and look to Iroh, "We have work today. At least one of us has to go...Would you mind doing that?" I really don't want to leave his side. Not ever again; not now that I know how I feel for him.

"Do you know how to take care of someone with a fever? You've said multiple times that your darkness has kept you healthy for as long as you remember," Iroh asks, standing and brushing himself off.

"Smellerbee taught me not too long before I left actually," I tell him lightly. "Don't worry, I'll die before I let him get any worse," I vow. This earns me a stern nod, and he leaves the room. Soon enough, there's a closing of the apartment door. I sigh and go back to running a hand through Zuko's hair as he coughs and shivers. Nothing happens for as long as Iroh is gone. Nothing of importance; Zuko would wake up and I'd give him water, or tell him to continue sleeping as his fever was still high. He'd think I wasn't there until I ran a hand through his hair and assured him that I was there, and that I wasn't going anywhere until he was better. That night, Iroh came home with good news of a rich man offering Iroh his own tea shop, which he took up despite the pleading of our boss.

"You should know that this is not a natural sickness," Iroh tells both me and a barely awake Zuko. "But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea," he pours three cups, and I help Zuko to drink his while mine is set to the side.

"Wha...What's happening to me?"

"Your critical choice that you made beneath the lake came into conflict with your image of yourself so harshly that there's a war going on within your own body," Iroh states.

"What does that mean?" I ask for Zuko, brows furrowed.

"It means he is going through a metamorphosis. It will not be pleasant, my nephew, but when it has run its course you will be the beautiful Prince you were always meant to be," Iroh explains, blotching his forehead with a damp cloth once I have him laid down.

"How long will it go on for?" I press.

"I do not know. It depends on the person," he answers with a sigh. My fingers won't stop laying with Zuko's hair; it's the only thing that keeps him from thrashing.

It takes two days for Zuko to get better. I had fallen asleep after the beginning of the first day, but was quickly woken up by the smell of tea being made. When I look to Zuko's cot, he's not there, and Iroh is still asleep. I jump to my feet and look around before going into the other room. The one who is making tea, tea that actually smells like tea and not nastiness, is none other than, "Zuko?"

He turns around and his liquid golden eyes land on me, bright and happy like I've never seen them before, "Good morning Legion," he greets calmly. From there, he lets the tea steep while walking towards me as though he was never sick. The look in his eyes is something I've never seen from him, and therefore I can't tell what it is. I know I've seen it from someone else, but from Zuko...It's confusing as all hell. So when he suddenly wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close, my breath hitches in my throat and my hands fly to his chest on instinct.

"Z-Zuko?!" I look up at him as one of his hands beckons me to do so, I'm very confused. Why's his face so close to mine? Why's he holding me so tightly? Why is he smiling like that?

"Have I ever told you, that you're beautiful?" Zuko lowly speaks, his face still dangerously close to my own.

"N-no, you haven't. But thanks for the compliment," I blush out.

"I haven't told you, because I was trying to figure out a new word to compare to your beauty. You're more than radiant, better than gorgeous, and stunning doesn't even begin to describe you," he says. God, why is he saying this? I put two and two together two days ago and got four, and yet my brain won't tell me why the hell he's so close and saying these things.

"U-ummm," is all I can vocalize as my heart practically jumps out of my chest and into his hands. My fingers curl into the fabric of his clothing.

"I think it's better if I just...Show you," he sighs out in the end. Before I can ask how he's going to do that, his lips touch mine in a mind blowing kiss. I can feel everything in this kiss: love with some lust, yearning for acceptance, promised loyalty, everything. This is the kind of kiss that hopeless romantics dream about, the kind that you hear in stories. And it's shooting a feeling of pleasure up and down my back as though he were training his fingers there...Actually I think he is trailing his fingers along my spine. Damn that feels good. I'm too shocked to kiss back right away, but I do, moving my arms from his chest and wrapping them around his neck in order to pull him further down to me and the kiss is deepened. When we separate, we're panting, and I am very warm. My lips are swollen from the intensity of the kiss, but I am smiling.

"What was that for?" I ask him. My eyes widen as he lowers his mouth to mine again, and this time I'm much quicker to respond and return it. This kiss is shorter than the first.

"Because I've been meaning to tell you something," he smiles out.

"And that would be?"

"I love you," the words echo in my mind a few moments. "Did you hear me?" I'm frozen in shock. "I said I love you, Legion".

What do I say? Do I tell him the truth? Do I turn him down? What? "I love you too, Zuko," the words spill from my mouth before I can even make up my mind. But, apparently my mouth knows how to make him happier than I do at the moment.

"I'm glad," he smiles out, and we share another mind blowing kiss. If all of the kisses we share are going to be like this, then we've got one steamy relationship ahead of us.

There's the sound of a voice clearing, and we separate to look at the owner of the voice: Iroh. "While I'm glad that you two have finally come together, I fear our tea is cold," he chuckles out. I blush hotly and try to push away from Zuko to make things less...Personal...But he won't have any of it and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Good morning Uncle. I'm sorry I let the tea get cold," Zuko turns us as Iroh walks passed and takes a cup before lightly firebending it warm and taking a sip.

"Do not worry about it Zuko. I see you have your hands full," Iroh laughs out, making me squirm in embarrassment. "I am happy for you both; you deserve each other," he smiles to us, and I can see that he couldn't be any happier at the moment. That makes me happy, that we have Iroh's approval, as he's the only one who's approval I care about.

**Disaster...Again**

Apparently life can go from absolutely perfect, to the deepest pits of hell in one week alone. Which is actually pretty sad. You wanna know how I figured this out? Because that's what happened to me. I'll give you the current down low, without even bothering with one of those stupid flashbacks. I'm too annoyed to give you guys one anyways. Three days after Zuko and I became an item, we officially opened up the Jasmine Dragon, which is the tea shop that is under Iroh's proud name of Mushie. All was going good. Zuko and I would spend time together after work for a while, just walking around the upper ring, and then we'd come home to Iroh and I'd cook us a meal to eat. The second day of the Jasmine Dragon's opening though, we got an invitation to serve the King of Ba Sing Se tea that afternoon. Of course Iroh, as head of the shop, decided that we would do just that.

Things went down hill from there though, as Zuko and I discovered that Azula was there, and she was planning on capturing the Avatar, posing as a Kiyoshi warrior along with her little lackies Mai and Ty Lee. Zuko and I got trapped in the caverns below the palace, and surprisingly enough met up with Katara. She explained everything that she and the others went through to me. From how they met Toph- seeing as our last meeting was short- to the day of Black Sun, and then finally as to how she got caught off guard. Within that tale was something about Jet that I was very surprised to hear about, and I was also sad. Iroh never told me that Jet attacked him while he was at work and got himself not only caught by the Dai Li, but also brainwashed by them. Apparently he didn't head my warning about those scratches scaring, and he let them sit. Apparently, they followed the orders of a man named Long Feng, who had this thing about him where this city must remain as the last utopia despite the war. As such, talking about the war was forbidden and those who caused a ruckus for whatever reason- war related or not- were taken to Lake Laogai where they were brainwashed into peace loving zombies.

Jet was turned into one of these zombies, yet in the end he managed to gain control of himself when Aang has supposedly mentioned his love for me, and how disappointed I'd be if I found out that he had attacked Aang. That caused him to attack Long Feng, who retaliated and resulted in his untimely demise. I shed a few tears for Jet. Why wouldn't I? He was my best friend for a while and one to give me a home without a large second thought. He stood up for me when I first joined the Freedom Fighters, and the others didn't like me because I looked like I was from the Fire Nation. So I cried for him, but I did not weep. Not even when Jet told Katara to tell me he loved me, should he not make it through his injuries. Katara found out through Toph that indeed he was dieing. I regret not talking to him one last time.

Not long after that, Zuko and Katara got to talking about their own pasts, and I sat and listened to both. In the end, Katara had told Zuko about special healing water from the oasis back from the Northern Water Tribe. She was willing to use it and see if she could get rid of his hated scar given to him by his father. Zuko, encouraged by me, agreed to let her try. And they were going to go through with it, if it weren't for the interruption of pandemonium breaking loose in that crystal cavern. On one side of the cavern was Azula and the Dai Li. On the other side, Sokka, Iroh, and Aang. A miniature war broke loose, and I found myself fighting Azula once more. This time however, I had the upper hand the whole way through. And there was nothing she could do about it. I was going to get rid of her once and for all. Take her down that is. I know Zuko would understand if he saw his dead sister's body at my feet.

All was going fairly in the favor of Aang and the others until Azula struck a deal with Zuko. Help her kill the Avatar and gain all the glory, which in turn would convince his father to allow him to come home. Iroh and I pleaded that he not take the deal. That he leave it and let it lie, and help Iroh and I protect the Avatar and the others. Unfortunately, he did something that made me angry. No...Not angry...Furious is more like it. He betrayed me. He took the deal and the glory, and kept me busy while Azula attacked Aang. The Dai Li kept Iroh and the others busy as well, using their numbers to their advantage. The last thing I saw before blacking out was lightning hitting me. Azula probably hit me with it since Zuko just wanted to tire me out.

Iroh and I ended up going to jail. And not just any jail, but the prison on the mainland of the Fire Nation. I was bound in chains, and seeing as I could control darkness- apparently Zuko explained this to his father, who told the guards about it- they'd hit me with lightning three times a day. That was the estimated number of times needed to keep me down but not kill me. My cell is next to Iroh's, save he's free to do as he pleases in terms of movement. Like I said, I'm bound in chains, ones that keep me from really moving around. However, I am able to lunge at whomever comes near our cages. Iroh has fallen into a term of silence, leaving me to the rage that has been feeding my heart's darkness; which I've always been careful to not let happen. Why? Because then I fall into a state of animalistic rage that I've never felt before. Apparently, being part dragon spirit not only makes you look more wild, but also be more wild in your most unstable of states.

It's been two weeks since my and Iroh's capture, and neither of us are in good shape. He is messy and still depressed. I'm not in much better of a condition mostly due to my daily doses of lightning. But still I am strong and full of a will to not break. My head snaps up from its hanging position- I'm chained to the wall, but I'm not hanging there- and my body becomes alert despite its tireness. I just went through the last lightning strike of the day, and my body is still working on healing away the burnt tissue. As my eyes fall upon the door that lead out of our 'room', it creaked open and shed some light into the room. The torch light hurts my eyes, and I'm forced to look away for a moment. When I see that it is a male figure a little taller than me, I know exactly who it is and I'm beyond livid. My body tenses and gives me energy, just enough for me to move around freely yet not enough for a fight. Seeing as I'm able to move around, I growl like the wild animal I've become in my rage that has still lingered for two whole weeks. It'll stay there until I'm out of this nation. Anywho, I rush to my feet and then rush the bars in front of me that make up my cage. However, my bindings stop me short, my arms being pulled back behind me painfully as I lean against the metal that whines under the pressure of my pulling.

A growl rips through me that obviously asks 'what the fuck do you think you're doing here?' without me having to even say anything at all. My fingers are splayed into claws, two and a half inches now as I haven't been doing anything that keeps them only an inch long. So now they're basically talons. My fangs of course are the same length, but no less dangerous as they're bared at the man in front of the cages.

"Hello Uncle, Legion," Zuko greets almost silently. "I just wanted to see how you two were doing now that I'm settled down back at home. But listen, I need your help, Uncle," his gaze lands on Iroh, "I need your help! I _know_ that the Avatar is out there, and I'm confused! Please help me!" But Iroh still gives him the cold shoulder, not even bearing him a glance. Zuko looks to me, and I renew my lunging. "Don't tell me you're angry too. Legion, you know me. I had to do this!"

"You had to do nothing," my voice speaks, a wild gravelly sound added to it as a aforementioned side effect, "You could of stayed with us. We would have one; I would of made sure we got away. But you gave in despite your change".

"Fine! Don't understand where I come from! I hope you both rot in these cells!" Zuko lashes out standing up and rushing back to the door. He takes a hold of it, and the torch light lets me see the sad look on his face. "Legion...I love you," he slams the door behind him after that.

My snarl falls as I hear those three words, and my body hangs against my binds. A frown now mars my face, and tears slip down my cheeks. I'm not the kind to start bawling my eyes out even due to this kind of thing. But I love him, and the fact that he gave me over to the enemy so quickly and for something he already had to begin with, makes me sad. It makes me very sad. My shoulders shake and I bite back a whimper, but I'm sure Iroh can smell the saltiness of my tears. For the rest of the night, I'm silent.

That is until Iroh sighs and starts to move around like there's no tomorrow. I look in his direction, my eyes once more used to the dark around us, and I see him...Doing push ups? "Iroh, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for the invasion that's bound to happen. The Day of Black Sun, when firebenders lose their abilities for only a little while. I had heard of it in my travels while you and Zuko were off on your own. It will be happening in a week and a half. And if they are smart, there will be an ambush made around this time". Iroh answers determinedly.

The rage that still keeps my vision red allows me to think clearly for a moment; it wants some action, something to harm and break. "When is it?" My gravelly voice demands.

"In about a week and a half," Iroh states. "We are getting out around that time; I refuse to stay here".

"Where are we going?"

"To an island where a Tribe of my people's ancestors still reside away from the war and protecting the last two living dragons in the world," Iroh states, continuing his workout.

"I thought you killed the last one?" I ask.

"I lied," the old man smiles to me, and I'm happy. Though I'm not a dragon, I am part dragon spirit and therefore am at least a little bit related to the race.

For the next week and a half, Iroh trains like no tomorrow, and I merely make sure that my skills are up to par. I can't do much, but it's enough to make sure that after a month of nothingness my skills aren't dulled. And then it came, the day of Black Sun. The sky became dark even though it was day out, and Iroh and I made our move. Apparently, though, upon solar eclipses, when darkness washes over the light, I am unstoppable. Here I am, grinning and hopping in place as though I had some sort of energy enhancer.

"Are ya ready Iroh," I grin out. Gone is my rage, and excitement replaces it while my claws- I had managed to file them down back into claws- dance across my bindings happily.

Iroh gets up and runs a hand over his bald spot and hair before smiling at me widely. "I am ready when you are, Legion".

"Good! Goodgoodgood! Then...Let's gogogo!" With a body full of energy and at full health, and with the help of my darkness, I rid myself of my binds, and with a swing of my arm, cut through both Iroh's and my cages. He places a hand on my shoulder and states, "Take us to the shore where we landed when we got here. We can steal a war balloon from there". I salute and into the darkness we go, popping out of it surprisingly close to the very ambush Iroh had talked about.

He continues to hold my shoulder and points to a near by balloon that's taking off and into the air. "Can you take us there?"

"Flying or shadow walking?" I've just dubbed my shadow-to-shadow traveling as shadow walking, it seems. Though Iroh seems to know what I'm talking about.

"Shadow walking," he tells me, "We cannot afford to get caught, and the eclipse will be over soon".

"Awwww, already?" I whine.

"I'm afraid so," Iroh states, ignoring my hyper state.

"Fine. Shadow walk it is~," I coo, and again we disappear. On normal terms, I wouldn't be able to do this, seeing as it's at a distance and normally for that I have to be there personally first before being able to shadow walk straight there. However, with this energy boost, I feel as though I can do just about anything. We make it to the balloon just in time for the eclipse to end, and I pant as suddenly my energy is completely drained. My head hurts as though I have a hangover, and my body apparently was just working off of that energy high and therefore wasn't really fully healed from the last nightning treatment. I fall to the floor of the balloon while Iroh sets to work, taking out the soldiers on this craft before taking over.

"You did good, Legion" I hear Iroh praise me.

"I can't feel my everything," I moan out.

"Then sleep. I'll wake you when it's time," he says. My world becomes dark. And I dream of Kurokiryu.

**Dream**

**_I have been away for a good number of months, and yet I return to Chiyu as the Spirit of the Night. It is great news I will be sharing with her, but also bad. I do not want to leave the woman I have come to love over the time I've known her, but I must. I am in all terms of the word, dead, so the only way I'll be able to see Chiyu is through a dream. My astral body turns into the human form I had gotten so used to in visiting Chiyu despite the fact that after our...mating...I told her who and what I really was. She had accepted me, telling me that she already knew what I was; the first day she met me, she saw me shift. I was afraid she'd be mad at me for still hiding the secret from her, but instead she was understanding above all else._**

**_The dream I enter is a simple one, and I find Chiyu in the place I call Our Clearing, where we first met. However, she is not alone. She is humming some sort of lullaby, and there is a small bundle of limbs and flesh curled up in a black blanket in her arms._**

**_"I've been waiting for you," Chiyu tells me, stopping her humming but not turning to look at me. "You never said how long you'd be gone, but I was hoping it'd be before our daughter was born"._**

**_I walk around her as she speaks, and as soon as she's done, I am again drawn to the bundle in her arms. The baby human girl is black haired and her ember eyes are open and staring at me with a curious gaze. Curious myself, I reach down and poke her nose, only for a clawed and chubby hand to wrap around my own clawed finger. My eyes widen, "Who's is she?"_**

**_"She will be ours; she's currently still in my womb," she tells me, "This is a dream, and in this dream she is already born. I don't know if this is what she'll look like. But no matter, what, she's beautiful"._**

**_"How do you know that she is not a he?" I ask._**

**_"Instinct," Chiyu laughs out. A frown crosses her face though, "I can tell that you've reached your goal...You're gone from my grasp forever"._**

**_"Please forgive me. If I had known you were with my child, I would of stayed. It was another goal of mine to raise a family of any kind," I tell her._**

**_"I forgive you. But I wish that our daughter would have more than what possibly could be your looks," she tells me. "I want her to be powerful like her father. I want to never have to worry for the creation I and my first love made together. I also want her to have a part of you, as I said moments ago"._**

**_I purse my lips, and find myself at a conflict. On one hand, I could merely bless her, and give her good luck. On the other, I could make her much more powerful than the normal human. I could do what the legendary turtle lions did in order to create the first Avatar. But, I also wish to remain the Spirit of the Night._**

**_"Here, why don't you hold her? It's the least I can do for you, since you won't be able to once she's truly born," Chiyu stands from her kneeling position and hands the child to me, bundle and all. After adjusting my arms properly, she steps back and smiles. The little girl before me is an almost spitting image of myself; black hair and strong features, slitted pupils as well. However, her eyes are ember, while mine are crimson._**

**_"What will you name her?"_**

**_"I was thinking about naming her after her father should she actually turn out to be a boy," Chiyu tells me, stepping to my side and leaning against me with a smile. "But...I was thinking something with more meaning to it should she really be a girl. A strong name. But I can't seem to think of one"._**

**_"Legion," I suddenly speak up to my human beloved, "Because one is many, and many is one"._**

**_"That makes no sense. How can she be many?" Chiyu asks me._**

**_"You said you wanted her to have a part of me in her other than her looks...I'm going to do just that," I tell her, a look of determination on my face. I turn to face her fully and hand the child back to her carefully. Before I fullfill my newest duty, I lean forward and kiss Chiyu one more time, "She will have the potential to take the throne I leave behind for her. But she will have the choice whether to do so or not. I love you, Chiyu, I only wish that we could of met earlier on in life, and that I had never left to reach my goal"._**

**_"I love you too," tears slip from her face and I wipe them away. "And I will love Legion just as much"._**

**_I smile to her kindly, and place a hand on Chiyu's belly. The baby has disappeared, and Chiyu's womb is full with another body as I'm sure it is in reality. My hand glows, and then my whole body. I can feel life begin to leave me, and my body little by little begins to fade. "I love you," I tell Chiyu one more time, "And I love our child," and then I am gone, and all is dark._**

**End Dream**


	11. Chapter 11

**Book Three: Fire**

**Chapter Eleven: Reunion and The War Begins**

**Reunion**

I shoot up with a gasp of air, shivering from my latest nightmare about...About my father, Kurokiryu, the Spirit of the Night and former dragon with the power over darkness. My body and clothing is damp with sweat, and I don't know where I am, or how long it's been since I passed out. I look around to see a golden and red room, and for a moment I think I'm still on the mainland of the Fire Nation, and that for whatever reason, I'm now the Fire Lady. However, I'm proven wrong as my senses suddenly tell me of the person at my bedside. I look over, and my eyes are wide.

Who I see is someone I swear I just saw seconds ago before dieing. But I know that it was not really me that died, but Kurokiryu, my father that did. Before then, and before the other two dreams I had, last I remember seeing her was when I was thirteen, when I was leaving my home behind. She's as beautiful as I remember, be it from my father's eyes or my own. Her body is toned as any earthbender's should be, and time has been surprisingly kind to her. Yet I can tell that she's aged over the years that I've been away. Her hair is long and smoothly straight, and a milk chocolate color while her emerald eyes hold love and wisdom beyond her years.

"Mom?" I stutter out, ember eyes wide as I finally register that she really is there.

"Hello my little army," her melodic voice rings in my ears, her smile bright.

"Mom!" I greet, suddenly springing at her, wrapping my arms around her as she stands and braces for me to hit her. Due to the force I put behind my spring, we end up slamming into the wall behind her. However, she is a sturdy woman, so it does little to harm her. Once my strong hold releases her, I find that actually she was begging for air and I was so caught up in my glee that I hadn't heard her. "Heheh...Sorry," I grin to her, happily bearing my fangs.

"It's okay, my little army," my mother coos to me playfully. "Or maybe I should just call you Legion? After all, you are definitely a one woman army".

"How can you tell?"

"Iroh told me. He's told me of everything you've been through, whether he's learned it through tracking you and this Zuko boy he's told me about, or though you telling him yourself," she informs. She takes my upper arms and holds me at arm's length; it is then that I realize that I have to look down at her. "My you've grown into a willow tree you're so tall!" She laughs, "A beautiful willow tree. A deadly one too. What was your height that you last checked?"

"I think I was five nine," I tell her off the top of my head and her jaw drops.

"You can't be. _I'm_ five nine. You have to be at least six foot! Tell me this Zuko fellow of yours was taller than you," she says.

I open my mouth to speak when I realize...Zuko's back in the Fire Nation living it up. My hand clenches, and my claws dig into my palm while I glare at nothing, "He was taller than me, yes; about six three".

Mother obviously noticed my anger, and she purses her lips, directing me to sit down on the bed I was just sleeping in. "Do you want to talk about it? It would be good if you did," she suggests but doesn't press that I do.

I sigh and my shoulders slump, "Oh mom...," tears again drip from my eyes, but my voice does not waver. I won't allow it to. Still, I tell my tale to her, not leaving a single moment out of place as my memory serves me well. Telling it from the very beginning, from when I left home to now, mom listened to me closely. I pay extra close attention to when Zuko comes into play, and finish up my story. "I love him. Even though he did all that to me. It was a simple deal that he took, but still it hurt me greatly".

"Oh Legion," Chiyu sighs out with a small frown, "Things like this happen. Maybe not as largely and out of proportion when compared to others as yours is, but it happens. You know they say, the harder the trial the stronger a rekindled relationship".

"Do they say that mom? _Do_ they?" I huff out, wiping away my tears.

"Yes actually they do," mom smiles out lightly. She sighs as she doesn't even see a smile, "Listen to me closely, Legion. You are strong and you are beautiful. And most of all, you are smart. If you and Zuko are meant to be together, then in some way shape or form he will return to you, and you to him. Do you understand? For now, why don't you come with me?"

"Where are we going?"

"One, to get you a bath; you've been asleep for days and you need one. Plus I doubt you ever got one during your time in prison. Then, we'll see if we can't find you something better than these scraps you're wearing". Indeed, the outfit I was wearing the day of my capture is in scraps.

I sigh and stand to my full height, looking down at my three inch shorter mother and motioning for her to lead the way. She does just that, leading me out of my room and into the outside; I don't pay attention of what the rest of the building looks like. The outside looks to be run down and uncared for, which is what makes me wonder exactly just why Iroh brought us here. Speaking of which, "Where _is_ Iroh?"

"He said he had some business to deal with, and left for the Earth Kingdom," mom tells me lightly as we continue to go through a maze of stone bricks.

"This is supposedly where the last two dragons are, right?" I barely remembering Iroh saying that before I blacked out on the day of Black Sun.

"Yes. It is inhabited by the Sun Warriors and I. I came here after learning that this was your father's home island".

"You mean Kurokiryu, right?"

"Yes". A few more winding ways and I find myself looking ad a fairly open area in that the walls are high and separate from one another, while the pool of steaming hot water is fresh and inviting. I waste no time undressing and getting in, sighing as the water hits my long since sore muscles. The soak is a welcome gift, and mom joins me until I'm definitely clean and ready to get new clothing. The journey to where she keeps her hand made clothing isn't so bad. I think she has it set up like a little market place just for the sake of liking civilization. I end up picking out black pants and boots, while the shirt I wear is short sleeved and cropped so that my navel shows. I wrap bandages around my mid drift just because I can, and do the same with my hands and half way up my forearms. Around my waist and not doing much besides holding the sheath of my dao swords is a red sash, a golden dragon sewn into it, just to give my look a bit of color.

Once done there, I look to my mother for guidance, "Now what?"

"Now, you perfect you mastery over darkness in preparation for the war. You are going back, aren't you?"

"Yea but...I don't see how perfecting my mastery will help...I've already perfected it actually," I tell her.

My mother smirks as though she knows something, before speaking up, "Now, we're off to go see the Chieftain of this island. You need Ren and Shaw's permission to live here, even if it is only for a little while". That said, she takes off, using the earth to push her forward at a rapid pace. "Keep up if you can!"

I blink dumbly as she 'runs' off and smirk myself. She wants to see me keep up? Fine. Feathered wings appear on my back, and I unfurl them and ready to take off until I realize something. Dad wasn't a bird...He was a dragon! And in honor of him, I should change these wings. It'll be odd, not having the feeling of feathers, but it'll be more so worth it I think. I take a breath and flap my wings once, but don't take off. Instead, all of the feathers that were once on my large wings fall off, and fall to the ground like black snow. I direct a wing to curl around me so I can feel it. The wings are more beautiful than the feathered ones I had grown used to. The bone structure is perfect- I thank my dreams for that- and everything including the membrane is black. The skin of my wings are scaled as they should be, and soon enough I'm up and in the air shooting off after my mother. Without the added weight of the feathers, I'm much faster, and I soon enough find myself hard pressing myself not to surpass her. After all, she's leading the way.

We follow a winding set of stairs, pass a large fire, and then go cross country as we race. All the way up another mountain until suddenly she stops, and I come to a screeching halt. My wings flutter before I land on two feet next to my mother. In front of us is a group of people- twenty by the looks of it- all dressed in red and gold garb, wearing golden jewelry and what not. I raise a brow at the sight of them, but quickly figure that these guys are the Sun Warriors. At the very front are three men, one on the tubby side and holding a staff as well as a yellow feathered head piece, his face painted in red and white markings, while his shirt is basically a red and gold drape. His sash is golden, and his pants are brown while he wears red and gold arm bands. There's a golden long necklace around his neck. I see my mother bow, and copy her quickly, my wings disappearing in an invisible wind.

"Greetings Chieftain, you do me a great honor for agreeing to see if my daughter can stay here for the time being," my mother speaks.

The Chieftain makes a rising motion with his hand, and we both stand up straight. His eyes then go to me, before they return to my mother. "This is Fēilóng Hēiyè's child?"

"Yes, she is. Her name is Legion," my mother answers for me.

"Being touched by a spirit is a very rare and sacred thing, young lady," the man speaks to me, "To be touched by a dragon spirit, is even more rare. I cannot judge you; Ren and Shaw must. Climb those stairs and we will call out to them. If they deem you worthy, you are always welcome here".

I look from him to my mother, who nods, and then nod to him, "So be it". He steps aside for me, and I ascend the stairs mentioned, standing on a platform between two caves. Below, I see the men doing a ceremony of sorts it seems, what with the drums and some of them holding out rings of fire controlled by them while they stand in horse stances. There is a sound of a horn, and when the echo of that is gone, there is rumbling. My eyes widen as suddenly my senses are bombarded with two massive darknesses, the feeling of them old and wise.

Then, out of the caves, come a red dragon, and a blue dragon in all their glory. Their slitted pupiled gazes stare down at me before they begin to fly, dancing around one another in perfect synchronization. I watch them in awe, speechless. If Iroh could see this...No, I have no doubt in my mind that Iroh's seen this before. Still, it is a wondrous sight. After about a minute or so and they don't stop dancing, I'm confused. Are they judging me? What do they want? But, within another minute, something clicks in my head. I don't know how or what, but a tiny voice in my head is telling me to...I sigh and close my eyes, concentrating. I've never tried to become one, but I _think_ that they want me to become a dragon.

Darkness gathers around me, and continues to not only come from my body, but from shadows all around as well. I become a puddle of shadows, a massive one at that, and demand that they bend to my will and create something that I've only seen once in my life before. The shadows comply much faster than I expected to, but the building of this body is actually painful as compared to the other forms I've tried to make. The pain soon subsides, and I feel heavy and very large. At first, I'm confused as to what the hell is going on. And then I realize, just what the hell is going on. I move my large head from side to side, seeing Shaw and Ren still dancing, but now in a much bigger circle. I look behind me to see two large wings at my shoulders, black in color like the rest of me, and I mentally grin. From there, I take off like I normally would, and soon enough I'm twisting and turning in ways I've never felt myself do before. My body is a massive snake almost, but I'm so much more deadly. Ren, Shaw and I dance for another twenty minutes, silent in everything save for our movements. And after those twenty minutes are up, they land on each side of the platform I was standing on, while I land in the middle, winding my body into a tight coil. Fire shoots up in a tornado around me. And, going with what my body tells me to do, I lift my head and open my mouth, from which a beam of pure darkness comes from me. Soon after the fire stops, and I stop the darkness. Ren and Shaw stare at me for a moment before taking off again, and returning to their caves. I in the mean time feel an unbearable pain, my body becoming smaller and weaker, just as it had been before I became a dragon. I end up in a standing position, and stumble my way down the stairs. If my father, whom I like to call Kurokiryu rather than Feilong Hieye as the second one is too formal for him to seem like my father, were simply dead and now a spirit, I'd say that I could of sworn I saw his spirit guiding me down the stairs by my shoulder. But he's more than dead. He's both dead and fused into me; living through me and seeing through my eyes. I guess you could say that that's how he's guiding me, and I think I'll keep on thinking that way.

Once down the steps, my mother rushes to me and wraps me in a strong hug, "You were beautiful. You looked just like your father when I first saw him," I like how she said 'when I first saw him' because when she first met him, he was playing as a human.

"Thanks mom. But I'm really tired now, so please excuse me while I pass out," I say. From there, my tall frame slumps.

I don't dream or anything like the last time I passed out, so I'm pretty happy to wake up due to the fact that I didn't learn a single thing about daddy dearest while I've been out. I sit up and rub my head, trying to get the blurriness out of my eyes so I can see. At my bedside is my mom again, and upon seeing her a smile. "Hey," I greet.

"Good afternoon," she greets me calmly, hands in her lap. Why's she being so formal? "Tell me, Legion, what would you do if..."

"If what? Mom come on, tell me," I press.

She closes her eyes and sighs, "What would you do if you were asked to choose between Zuko, and taking your father's throne so to speak?"

Between who and taking the what now? "Mom...What are you talking about? Why would I have to do that?"

"The Sun Warriors are not only curious, but so am I," she answers.

"Why can't I have both? You said that the harder the trial, the stronger the relationship. I was going to leave soon and go find Zuko and...And...And forgive him," I'm confused.

"While your plan is fine and dandy, the Sun Warriors worship dragons like they are gods. For you to be, basically put, part dragon and able to become a spirit thanks to your father's touch, you are something very rare. They want you to choose now. If you choose to take your father's throne-"

"If you choose to take Feilong Heiye's throne, then we will train you in what we know on how he got to that very place. If you choose Zuko...Then we will be disappointed but still respect your wish," the Chieftain suddenly walks into the room. "Good afternoon, Lady Legion".

Woah woah woah woah woah, hold on, back it up. "Lady Legion? Why are you calling me that?"

"It is out of the respect your mother mentioned moments ago," he explains.

"...Oh. Right, I knew that," lier, you thought for a second you were married to Zuko and he was the Fire Lord despite not being anywhere near the mainland at the moment.

"What will you choose?" Mom questions, brows furrowed.

I sigh, closing my eyes and slumping my shoulders, and bow my head in thought. Well, on one hand, I'd be happy here with my mom, training and what not to become an all powerful spirit. I'd be training to control the night and make sure it fades and what not at the right time. I'd be watching over everyone I care about from above, watching their destinies unfold. That sounds nice. But...I wouldn't be able to really help them should they find trouble...Which is bad. On the other hand, I'd see the love of my damn life. I'd be able to be held by him and kiss him, spar with him and protect him. I'd be able to be with Aang and Katara and Toph and Iroh. I would be the Fire Lady of the very nation that caused me so much grief, and caused Jet's insanity and eventual death. I'd have to watch my friends and Zuko die away one by one while I remain young and healthy and strong. But, if I were to bear children- now there's a thought- I don't know how they'd turn out. What I do know, is that I'd be able to watch them grow and live and find love without having to ever worry about them.

My eyes open and I sit up straight and tall. I know that if I'm going to take this choice, then I'm going to have to ride it out until the last of my days...Which are far far _far_ away right now. "I know my choice".

"And that would be...?" The Chieftain presses.

"I choose Zuko," I tell the man, and then look to my mother. "I will not take my throne right away; only when I die will I do so. I won't stand for any objections; it's my choice".

Mom stares at me for a second before a beaming smile spreads across her face, and an amused and happy one spreads across the Cheiftain's.

"Very well, Lady Legion. Chiyu, if you would go get our guest please," the man suggests.

"My pleasure," before I can ask her, she stands to her feet and exits the room.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" I ask, confused, and about to spread out my senses.

"Do not search for the answer. Wait a moment if you will," the man replies.

"She's going to be so surprised that you're here; alive and well. And the fact that you've finally gotten yourself figured out," I hear my mother's voice down the hallway.

"Are you sure I should be bothering her? Last time I saw her, she was a tornado of rage and anger. And it was because of me and me alone," a scarily familiar voice replies.

"Nonsense! I know for a fact that she's already forgiven you. Now come on, before I earthbend you in," mom playfully threatens.

The young man being pushed into my room is tall and handsome, and his eyes are a liquid gold that I fell in love with. There's a scar that will never go away over the left side of his face, forever reminding him of his past and of his woe. His clothing is simple, which a red short sleeved shirt and red and gold tunic matched with red pants, he stumbles into my room. His hair isn't short nor long, but of a medium length and shaggy, bangs fall in his face and between his eyes to frame his face. His voice isn't a baritone like you would think with his height, but it is a medium tenor, with a light smokey feel to it naturally. His darkness is filled with woe, sorrow, loss, regret, worry, but no anger, or rage, or the urge to hunt, or even confusion. The man I look upon is as nicely built as I remember- I'd have to, the last time I saw him was about a week ago at most- having worked hard in his training. The man now at my bedside with me in the room all alone, is Zuko, former crowned Prince of the Fire Nation, and the love of my life.

"Zuko...," my eyes are wide with surprise, and I can only murmur out his name.

"Umm...Hi?" He's tentative and he backs up from where he is, holding up his hands as I get up and walk after him, "Hey listen, if you want me to go, just say so". His back hits the wall behind him and my ember orbs bore into his liquid golden ones, "I was told you were here and thought it might be a good idea to beg your forgiveness; Aang thought it was a good idea. But obviously you don't want to see me so...All just be going". He tries to move to the side, only for a wall of darkness to block that way. He goes for the other way, however that is blocked as well. High above us, there's another slab of the dark stuff; I am blocking the only way out. "L-Legion?"

The sound of him calling my name, even if it's out of slight fear and confusion, does it for me. I lunge, and capture his lips in a kiss that I pour all my love, my sorrow, my grief, and my yearn for him into. My arms keep his head from pulling back, but it's not like he fights me for long. His arms snake around my waist, and the slabs of darkness disappear. His hold is strong as he returns the kiss, and his weight leans into mine which I take as a silent sign for me to back up. I do. And I keep on backing up until we fall onto the bed, not that we care. My back hits the bed, and Zuko follows after me, his arms sliding from my waist and catching himself just enough to keep his weight off of me. Even so, the kiss never breaks. I feel a hand laying itself on my taut stomach, fingers dancing along the bandages that I've placed there. While his other hand tangles itself in my black tresses. There's a light tug on my hair that causes me to gasp at the sudden and sharp pain, and he takes the advantage of my gasp to slip his tongue into my mouth. The sneaky bastard. Still, I won't let him win this battle just yet, seeing as I started it in the first place. My hips playfully buck against his own, causing a muffled groan to come from hm; a sound I am proud to hear. My punishment is his tongue luring mine out to play, and a moan of my own comes out muffled.

Suddenly there's a knock and the sound of Aang's voice, "Hey guys? Is it safe to come in? Is Legion done destroying you Zuko?" Mom must of closed the door behind the Chieftain when he and she left. I can hear the door beginning to open, and as one Zuko and I gasp and he gets off of me. We sit up, our faces flushed and red, and my hair a mess from him playing with it. As Aang walks into the room, Zuko takes the wrist of mine that's closest to him and begins to kiss and nip up and down it, making shivers run all over that limb. This is what Aang sees. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know if you guys were fighting or not," he looks away bashfully and rubs the back of his head.

"Aang, I think if we were fighting, you'd hear me cursing him out and him running away...And lots of crashing," I smile to the young man who blushes hotly and nods.

"Yea...I guess you're right," his face brightens up though as he looks at me and speaks, "It's really good to see you Legion! I was worried you might still be in prison by the end of the invasion. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to save you".

"Don't worry about it kiddo," I grin out and stand, pulling my wrist from Zuko's mouth and out of his hold- damn it there's a hickey there. He must of undone the bandages when I wasn't looking- and wrap my arms around Aang's young frame, pulling him to me in a hug. "Iroh and I got away during that day though. It turns out that Solar Eclipses give me wild rushes like no tomorrow".

I release the young man as Zuko comes to my side and wraps a strong arm around my waist, pulling me close to him, "So, are we ready to go or not?"

"I just gotta say 'bye' to my mom is all," I tell him, and then tow him along as Aang follows at my other side. Down the stairs and out the door of the house we go until we stop upon seeing the entire Sun Warrior Tribe- that I met at least- as well as my mom. I slip from Zuko's hold and rush to her, bending down just a little bit to hug her around her shoulders.

"You take care my dear. And beat some Fire Nation ass!" Mom cheers me on, kissing my cheek and giving me one last squeeze before letting go.

"I will mom," I grin out, "My name's not Legion for nothing you know".

"Damn right it's not," she chuckles out. Her emerald eyes then fall onto Zuko and her arms spread out again, motioning for a hug. "Come here you handsome devil you," she laughs out, "Come give your future mother in law a hug".

Zuko stays where he is, embarrassed, until Aang shoves him forward and into the woman's arms. He tentatively hugs her until her arms wrap around him in a bone crushing hug. He gasps but holds his own even as mom whispers something into his ear that makes him blush hottly. "I-I will," he promises.

"Mom, what'd you tell him?" I ask, curious.

"Oh nothing important. Just telling him to make sure babies don't come too soon after you win," mom waves me off. "Now shoo! Go save the world and what not!"

"You're such an embarrassment," I sigh out, and follow the boys to where they left Appa.

On the ride back to the Eastern Air Temple, I'm cuddled up to Zuko happily between his legs. Aang is of course on Appa's head, making sure he goes the right way. Though I see him turn to look at us, and he smiles. "Man, you guys are so lucky to have one another," he admires.

"Yes. I am lucky to have her," Zuko smiles out, his fingers trailing on my arm just because.

"I'm sure that once the war is over, you and Katara will finally be able to confess to one another," I grin out. And then I find myself laughing at Aang's comically red face.

"Y-you think so?"

"I know so kiddo. You two were a match made by the spirits," I assure.

"I hope you're right," Aang sighs.

"I know I am," I grin out. A hand reaches forward and tips my head back so that I'm looking up to my lover. Lips cover mine, and we share a sweet kiss. The peace in my heart despite the on coming- very soon at that- war that I feel in my heart is something I never want to lose. It is then and there that I decide that I will tear the world asunder just for the man holding me. Since Aang is taking on Ozai, that leaves me and Zuko with Azula. Well, me with Azula. Because I know that even though Zuko hates her, he can't destroy her like I can and will. I don't know who that leaves Zuko with, but no matter.

**The War Begins**

To say that confusion and bad luck is a friend of ours is an understatement. Why do I say this? Hmmm, let me think...Oh, I know! IT'S BECAUSE AANG FUCKING DECIDES TO DISAPEAR DAYS AWAY FROM SOSIN'S COMMET THAT'S WHY! THE LITTLE ASSHOLE! I DOUBT HE DID IT ON PURPOSE, BUT THAT DOESN'T FUCKING MEAN THAT HE CAN JUST UP AND DISAPPEAR! Okay, I'm good for now. He left Appa behind, so we thought he couldn't get too far despite the fact he's Aang and therefore the impossible is possible. Still, it's unnerving to have him be just...gone. At one point in time, Zuko had made friends with a tracker named June, whom helped him find Aang when he was still hunting him. We went to where he knows her to reside, and asked her and her shirishu to find the Avatar one more time. Unlike last time though, Naga couldn't find any trace of Aang, and he was way out of my own senses range. Though apparently he's not dead, so that's good.

Zuko, ever the idea guy since our normal idea guy- Sokka- is too busy worrying, thought of the only other person who could have a chance against Ozai. I wasn't surprised that he thought of Iroh. What I was surprised is that he had kept one of the man's sweaty sandals. I don't know whether to be touched like Toph seems to be, or kind of grossed out. I decide on a mix of the two. This time we have a lot more luck tracking the scent's owner down, and Naga goes running off at the command of his mistress, June. There's a lot of us and Appa can only carry so many, so I stop Zuko from getting onto the bison, causing the whole group the pause.

"Come on Legion we don't have time to waste!" Sokka pushes.

"I know! That's why I'm gonna carry Zuko so Appa can keep up!" I growl out, and then take to my wolven form; haven't done that in a while. I see the others' eyes widen, and Katara quickly explains to Toph what happened seeing as she can't currently see me.

"Since when could you do that?" Katara asks.

"Since I started traveling with Zuko and Iroh, I had lots of time to train when I was with them," I grin, it looking more like a nonhostile snarl than anything. From there, Zuko doesn't waste any time getting onto my back and holdng onto my fur.

"Let's go then," Zuko demands, urging me forward and I nod before shooting off. I'm happy to find that Zuko still remembers the rhythm of my running, or else he'd be bouncing all over the place like he had done the first and second times we did this. But he is a talented man, so of course he'd remember. It doesn't take us long to catch up with June and Naga, the former of the two looking to Zuko as he leans low on my body.

"Where'd the giant wolf come from?!" June asks over the wind.

"Don't worry about it!" Zuko shoots back, "Just keep going!" And so she does. Naga and I run, while Appa flies, the whole day into the night until we reach Ba Sing Se. It was a harsh run, and once June is gone and Zuko is off my back, I turn back into my usual human form.

"That was amazing Legion! You didn't slow down for even a second," Sokka praises from Suki's side.

"Thanks," I smile out tiredly, leaning into my own lover's form. "But I'm tired now...Can we rest?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Zuko agrees, wrapping an arm around me and becoming my support beam as I begin to fall asleep standing up. "We'll rest for tonight and then start our search at dawn". And that's just what we do.

However, we are woken up at some point by a ring of fire, Toph being the first one to realize that there are people there. I wake up and jump to my feet, standing in a fighting crouch, fingers splayed into claws and a glare on my face. However, my eyes widen as I realize that these people are not hostile; they were merely getting our attention. I know none of these men personally, nor do Suki or Zuko or Toph, but Sokka and Katara seem to know them quite well. There are four of them, and by the looks of it they're all old but very powerful. Oh wait, I know Pakku, but that's it. I see Katara and Sokka smile to the large muscled man, whom by build I can only assume is an earthbender. That, and no water or fire bender could possibly become _that_ bulked up.

"Well well, look who's here!" The old man laughs out, snorting here and there.

"Who are these people? We're surrounded by a bunch of...Old guys," Toph asks.

"Not just any old people. These are very powerful and good friends of ours," Katara corrects, bowing to Pakku.

"It's always respectful to bow to an old master," he praises, bowing back, "But how about a hug for your new grandfather?"

My eyes widen, and bright smiles of surprise spread across the Water Tribe siblings' faces. "That's so great! You and Grangran must be so happy together!" Katara gives him that hug as asked for.

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything," the old man happily confirms.

"Welcome to the family...Grampgramp!" Sokka all too gladly greets with a hug, only to be pushed away and told he can just still call him Pakku. "What about...GranPakku?" That's shot down too, and I chuckle before walking forward to him.

"It's good to see you again, sir. We didn't talk much but," I bow to him respectfully.

"Iroh has told us much about you, Legion. It is an honor to meet you," Pakku smiles to me.

Katara introduces Zuko to another older man, his hair short and wild, "And this was Aang's first firebending teacher".

The man bows, and Zuko does the same, "Jeong Jeong," the old man introduces himself.

Sokka in the mean time bows respectfully to the only man who is not so old as to have white hair, "Master Piandao," I can see he is a swords master...Did Sokka find himself a teacher at some point?

"Hello Sokka," the man bows back.

"Wait," Suki speaks up, "How do you all know each other?"

"All old people know each other, don't you know that?" The earthbender laughs out. Actually...Now that I think about it, this must be Bumi. Aang told me of how the old man played with Aang's mind when they met back up after a hundred years. God the guy is ancient and yet in such good condition.

"We're all part of the same organization, a group that transcends the divisions of the four nations," Piandao explains lightly.

"The Order of the White Lotus," Zuko fills in. I guess Iroh told him about that...At some time. I dunno when.

"The White Lotus has _always_ been about philosophy, and beauty and truth. But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important," Jeong Jeong picks up.

"It came from a White Lotus, your uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation," Pakku informs, making Zuko and I smile.

"That's who we're looking for!" Toph and I say in unison.

"Then we'll take you to him," Piandao offers.

"Wait!" Bumi causes us to pause. "Someone here is missing...Someone very important...Where's Momo?" He ends up leaning over Sokka, causing the young man to lean back. I grin in amusement. This guy is great.

"He's missing...And so is Aang," he tells the old man.

"Ahh well," Bumi backs off, "So long as they have each other I'm sure they're fine! Now let's go!" He rockets himself into the sky with a gesture of earthbending.

I twitch a finger in order to keep Sokka from falling over backwards, a hand of darkness holding him up; he smiles to me gratefully.

And so off we go. The walk there isn't that long, but it is quite once Bumi tells us of how he took back Omashu single handedly. Officially, this guy is my second favorite old guy. Iroh is first of course. With a stomp of bending from Bumi, we arrive in a little camp filled with tents and torch light. I can tell by the anguish that feeds Zuko's heart that he is very worried and troubled. My hand goes into his, and I twine our fingers, earning me a small and grateful glance from him.

"Where is he?" Zuko asks.

"Your Uncle is in there, Prince Zuko," Piandao offers, pointing straight ahead; Zuko and I branch off from the others.

Though once in front of the tent, Zuko stops and sits down, pulling his hand from mine and making me frown. I kneel and wrap my arms around him, "Are you alright, love? What's stopping you?"

"No I'm not okay. My Uncle hates me and I know it. I loved and supported me this whole time, and I still betrayed him," Zuko confesses.

"Listen to me Zuko," I tell him, speaking into his ear after moving to hug him from behind, "Iroh is an understanding man, and he will always love you. You are truly sorry about what you did; I know, I can sense it. He will forgive you". The end result is us sitting in the currently sleeping man's tent, waiting for him to wake up. I don't bother to leave Zuko's side.

When Iroh wakes up, I back away a bit, and the reunion occurs while I sit there silently, waiting.

"Uncle," Zuko starts, "I know that you must have mixed feelings about seeing me here. But I want you to know...I am so _so_ sorry Uncle". I can smell fresh tears starting to fall, and his voice is barely keeping from wavering. "I am so sorry and ashamed for what I did," oh, there's the wavering and voice cracking, "I don't know how I can ever make it up to you. But I-" a hand suddenly reaches out and grabs his tunic, dragging him to Iroh as he hugs his beloved nephew back. I can see a small smile on his face, and tears of his own are falling. I tear up myself at the sight of the two, and I smile widely as tears freely fall. "How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me" Zuko asks, confused.

"I was never angry with you. I was _sad_ because I was afraid you had lost your way," Iroh tells him, holding him close.

"I did lose my way," Zuko admits, and they separate to look at one another.

"But you found it again. And I am so proud, that you found it yourself".

"It wasn't that hard Uncle, you have a pretty strong scent," Zuko jokes a bit, and they hug again. It's a beautiful sight to see.

Iroh's eyes open to see me in the tent as well, and his smile widens at the sight of me. "It is good to see you again too, Legion," he offers his arms in a hug, but makes sure that as I leap to him with a little whimper. A group hug is created as I hug my two favorite men in the whole wide world.

The next day, we eat with Iroh, all of us. I am next to Zuko, who is next to Iroh, and then the order goes Katara, Suki, Sokka, Toph, and then myself again; a whole circle. "We need you to come with us Uncle, and help us defeat the Father Lord," Zuko introduces.

"You mean the Fire Lord, hun," I smile out lightly.

"That's what I said. Either way, you can defeat him Uncle, and we'll all be here to help you".

"Mmm, no Zuko, I don't think that will work. Even if I can defeat Ozai, it will not be pretty," Iroh declines. "Also, it would still be seen as pointless fighting by everyone around the world. A brother killing a brother just for power".

"But...When we do defeat him...Then will you come back and take the throne?" I press, hopeful.

"No...It must be someone new. An idealist with a pure heart, and an unending well of honor. It must be you, Prince Zuko," Iroh states, directing his words to his nephew.

"But I've made so many mistakes," Zuko persists.

"Yes. You have. You've struggled, you've suffered, but still you followed your own path. You restored your honor all on your own. And only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation".

Zuko pauses before he accepts his new duty, "I'll try Uncle".

"I'll help you in any way I can," I smile to my boyfriend, earning a look of thanks from him in return.

"Well...What if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asks the question I know most of us were thinking.

"Sozin's comet is coming, and our destinies are upon us. Aang will fight the Fire Lord...When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would take Ba Sing Se. But now I realize that it was truly to take it _back_".

"So that's why you gathered the White Lotus," Sokka speaks up, earning him a nod.

"Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume your position at the throne. But Azula will be there, waiting," Iroh continues.

"I can take her," Zuko states, a sneer on his face.

"Not alone," Iroh denies.

"You're right," his molten gold eyes fall on me, "Legion, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

"It would be my pleasure," I grin out, fangs gleaming in the sun.

"What about us? What's our destinies?" Sokka asks.

"What do you think it is?" Iroh asks lightly.

"I think...I think that even though Aang might not show up, we need to do everything we can to stop the Fire Nation," the boy in Water Tribe armor admits.

"And when Aang does show up to fight the Fire Lord, we'll be right there to back him up," Toph smiles out.

Soon enough we're separating, and Suki, Toph and Sokka are placed onto a giant eelhound. At Master Piandao's words, I purse me lips; I'll keep that in mind if Zuko needs to be carried to the Fire Nation.

"The airship base is just about a day's travel away," the sword master tells his student.

"Thank you, Master," Sokka smiles, and gives the man a hug before mounting the large eelhound who has been waiting for him patiently.

Katara in the mean time will be set with the job of taking care of naval ships. That's why she has Appa to back her up if need be.

Zuko and I stand before Iroh, "So, if I'm going to be Fire Lord, what are you going to do Uncle?"

"After taking back Ba Sing Se, I'm going to take back my tea shop and play paisho every day," Iroh answers with a grin.

"How are Legion and Zuko going to get to the Fire Nation?" Katara asks, brows furrowed. She's headed in that direction, but still she needs to stay above the water where her duty calls her.

I grin wide, my fangs being bared for everyone to see. "I have that problem covered," I assure, heart thumping wildly. I only did this one other time, and I passed out after twenty minutes. But, if my dad is fused in me, and he's still somehow aware of what's going on just as the past Avatars are with Aang, then he will help me as a father should.

"You can't carry me over an ocean with just your wings, Legion," Zuko tells me, "You're strong, but you're not _that _strong".

I roll my eyes and huff out an, "I know. But, while I was on the island Iroh left me on," I can't actually say where for reasons Iroh and Zuko know, "I learned a new trick. You wanna see?".

"Yes". The lot of them intone.

"Good...Step back...," once they're a good distance away, I sigh and sit before concentrating. I urge the ocean of darkness inside of me to show itself, and it inks around me like a pool of blood. I command all surrounding shadows to come and bend to my will, and the pool gets bigger. I demand for shadows a bit farther away to come and do my bidding, and they reply if I'd like a shake with those fries. My eyes open, but I see nothing as a large tornado of darkness is whipping around me. I can feel the others' alarm, worried as to what's going on. And then, I change. My body expands to proportions much larger than this camp, and twist and turn my skin and muscles. More muscles and more bones are given to me. A giant mawl replaces my mouth. Fangs that cross over one another jut from my mouth, and whiskers that hang like some kind of mustache are there. Deadly spikes line my back, and massive wings sprout from me. At this point, I'm in the sky, the tornado following me and continuing to make my talon clawed feet and legs. When the tornado disappears, I realize that there was no pain this time. Apparently dad heard me as my body hums with power. I cry to the sky and get used to my new body, before quickly coiling my form and landing. Ember eyes look down at everyone as though they were ants, and I grin which looks like a nonhostile snarl.

"L-L-Legion?!" Sokka stutters upon his now nervous eelhound.

"You look magnificent!" Katara's eyes are wide as she sits upon an also nervous Appa.

"That would be my name," my voice booms out, however my jaw doesn't move. It's like I'm talking with my mind. I look down to Zuko, and Iroh, and I have never seen such amazement in either of their eyes.

"You're beautiful," Zuko whispers as I lower my face to look at his tiny body.

"She's more than beautiful," Iroh states, "She's the spitting image of her father". This makes me very happy.

"Come on Zuko, we need to get going," I tell him, and steps made of darknes appear against my body where he can put himself; just behind the juncture where wings meet body.

"Good luck everyone," Iroh speaks loud enough for Zuko to hear. "May we all succeed in fullfilling our destinies!"

From there, Appa, the eelhound, and I take off at full speed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Book Three: Fire**

**Chapter Twelve: War and Peace**

**War**

As my body windes in and out of the clouds rapidly, I again love the feeling of flying with sight; I should do it more often once the war is over. I also explain everything to Zuko, as until now I haven't really had the chance. He had asked me after we took off, just what Iroh meant when he said I'm the spitting image of my father. I told him about how my dad couldn't find a mate among his own beings, and as such was lonely. Not only because only he had what the others thought was a deformity, but because no one caught his eye. So, he took on other forms of more mortal creatures to see if he could find love there. He only had luck when he met my mother after saving her from Fire Nation soldiers.

He didn't know who she was, but he saved her, and they became friends shortly after words. And he would visit many times a month just to see her. They would just lounge around, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. That is until one day, my dad had to go away. His goal of becoming powerful enough to be a spirit was high on his priority list, just next to starting a family. He didn't know that the night he told my mother this, that he and she would work together to create me. And he didn't know that I existed until he reached his goal and had one night to say goodbye forever.

My mother was not happy, but she understood how he felt, and so she accepted him as he was. Just as she had done when she found out his real species. The only thing she was upset about, however was the fact that I wouldn't have anything to remember him by. For all my mother knew, I'd come out looking like her. She also wanted me to be strong no matter what, so that she always knew that because of my father, she wouldn't have to worry about my well being. It sounds unmotherly to most, but I am grateful for her thought process being that way. My father, saddened by the fact that he could not and would not be able to hold me, or lull me to sleep, gave me something even better.

He had touched my mother's womb, and fused our spirits together, forever making us one. I told Zuko about how in all reality, I will outlive him no matter what we do, and that I don't know if our children will be benders of either my element or his; let alone if they would be benders of both. It was by the time I was done talking, did we reach the Fire Nation, right where we expected Azula to be; at her coronation for becoming Fire Lord. As to stop the event, my jaws open, and a screeching yell comes from me, causing people to look up and scream. And on my head, balancing expertly, is Zuko with a dark look on his face. I swoop down and Zuko jumps off, rolling to ease the impact before I do a loop de loop so that I'm back in the sky. I concentrate, and demand that all darkness save for my own, leave me. And they do. I begin to free fall to the ground, only to gather darkness in order to create my new, black dragon wings that unfurl and flutter in order to let me land at my lover's side. They furl as I glare at the little sister of my beloved, and Zuko speaks.

"It's not you who's becoming Fire Lord today Azula," he tells her, determined, "I am".

I can feel that her darkness has completely consumed her, leaving her nothing but a shell of insanity and bloodlust and power lust. She stands and walks forward, her messy hair falling all over the place despite it being pulled back. "Very well brother. Let us have a dual, an Agni Kai. The battle that was always meant to happen! You and me, brother".

"Fine," Zuko wastes no time complying, and my eyes widen.

"You gotta be kidding me! She's trying to separate us," I growl out, slitted pupiled eyes narrowing in confusion. Why's he risking this?

"I know...But there's something off about her. I can take her this time," he tells me.

"Yea there's something off! Her mind! Her darkness has consumed her. And when that happens, the person goes insane!" I tell him, "The fact that there's something off is what's worrying me".

"Like I said, I can take her this time," he's probably high on the power the comet is giving him, damn it, "And this way, you don't have to get hurt".

Ugh! Now he's protecting me too! That's my job damn you! But there's nothing that I can say or do to make him think that he can't take her down, and I'm forced to sit in the stands of the Agni Kai ring as I watch the two in the ring as mentioned. They're doing this the proper way apparently, as at each end they kneel, not facing one another until Zuko stands and faces Azula, and she does the same to face him, taking off her coronation robes and holding them like they were trash.

"Are you ready for this?" She taunts. And from there, the fire fight begins.

As one, they shoot fire of their respective heat levels at one another, Azula's being blue, while Zuko's is the average red. However, even though blue fire is said to be hotter, the red fire is holding its own all the same. And to think, back when Zuko fueled his flames on nothing but rage and desire, he didn't stand a single chance against his younger sibling. But with peace and confidence in his heart, his is just as powerful, if not more. Whips and waves of the fire form each continue, and at one point I can see that Azula's stream of blue is just barely missing Zuko, while she has to block his with her other hand. How the flames don't burn his skin, I'm sure. Using her fire to basically place rockets on her feet and blast her quickly to the side and forward, she sends two punches of the element at my Zuko, he blocks them with his own flames, and counterattacks. However she dodges, and counterattacks as well. Two more punches and then a whip of fire are sent at Zuko. However, thinking on his feet, he blocks the two, and then jumps in the air with a burst of flames holding him up to miss the third. He blocks while in the air as Azula attacks him then, whipping down his own whip of fire made by his leg. She circles him, still using those jet feet to try and find a good enough angle on him. But Zuko has other plans for that, and promptly lowers his body and spins on his hands and feet to send spinning waves of fire at his little sibling. Azula dodges once...Twice...But is hit by the third wave which sends her crashing and rolling.

"What, no lightning today? Afraid I might redirect it?" Zuko demands, and I face palm. Does he really have to ask for the stuff?

Azula with her hair down and out of her little top knot thing, slouches and screams out, "Oh I'll show you lightning!" Hmmm...Even her insanity can't keep her from separating the yin and yang energies it seems. She really has that down pact. As she waves her arms and readies to shoot, her eyes flash to me, and my eyes widen. Lightning flashes in my direction, and I have no time to move; shadows are just a tad bit slower than lightning.

"NOOOOO!" Zuko screams, and I watch as though in slow motion as Zuko runs in front of me, gathers the lightning into his fingertips, but doesn't move fast enough for the lightning to be redirected without causing some damage. He falls, and electricity still courses over his body making him curl into a ball to try to get away from the pain.

My eyes are as wide as they can possibly be, and for a second I lose my hearing. Everything is silent, even as I look to Azula standing there, laughing her insane ass off. But when my hearing comes back, I hear myself screaming. Tears are running down my face in worry, and before I know it I'm vaulting over the wall of the stands and rushing to Zuko's side. I'm forced to stop as a crash of lightning hits right in front of my feet. My tears stop, and a glare is sent Azula's way.

"You!" I scream out, fangs biting into my lower lip as I bear them as hard as possible, and my hands clench into fists, making my claws bite into my palms and blood to drip down my knuckles.

Azula's insane laughter stops and she looks to me, a glare in her dark honey eyes. Eyes that are so different from Zuko's molten gold; I remember him telling me he got his eyes from his mother, while Azula has his father's eyes. That and his insanity. "Yes, me. The great Fire Lord Azula, daughter of the Phoenix King. What do you want, you worthless peasant?"

"I...," my ember eyes look to Zuko's downed form, and I feel the need to cry again even though I know he's alive but in a massive amount of pain. "I...," I look back to Azula, seeing her smirking wildly as she can, that dark look that she loves so much encompassing her entire body. Suddenly, as my rage builds higher and higher, I can feel my control slipping. In the past I discovered that there is one major downside to being the way I am- and now I know it's because of the dragon blood that courses strongly through my veins. The downside is that if I become angry enough, my mind becomes blank, and my actions wild and primal until whatever I'm angry at or for is obliterated. The woman, no, the _prey_ that stands so proudly before me, has made me very angry. I can feel my body shaking, and my vision is becoming a hazy red. My hands clench so tightly, that my claws go through muscle and skin, and end up coming through the backs of my hands.

"Well? I'm waiting?" Azula presses with a growl.

My attention goes from what my body is doing to itself, to Zuko one more time, another wave of rage washing over me, and then finally locking on Azula for good. "I...**I want your life, you pathetic human waste of space trash!**" My voice enters a permanent growl for the time being, and then all is blank.

Third Person POV

Upon speaking, the darknessbender doesn't spend time on how she'll attack the firebender. No, she doesn't think at all, she merely does as her body tells her to do. The wings on the girls back unfurl, and she lifts just barely off the ground before rushing for Azula. Azula in kind bursts fire from her feet, and rushes Legion. The two bodies clash like a pair of savage lions, and just like lions, death is something that will be welcoming one of them. Legion kicks Azula in the head, a wave of darkness following the limb as it pushes the Princess into a bending position. Though as soon as the leg is out of the way, the darkness hits exactly where the leg did, and with twice as much force behind it. The result is Azula's face getting smashed into the ground, her body crumpling.

Legion growls and doesn't allow the Princess to get her barrings, and kicks her in the face, and then in the ribs which sends her rolling. A spike of darkness is directed to fall where Azula stops rolling, but at the last second her eyes open and she rolls to the side, thus leaving the spike useless. At least, that's what the Princess thinks. With a flick of Legion's fingers, the large spike is turned into thousands upon thousands of little senbon needles that fly at Azula at a speed the darkness has never traveled at before. Blue fire allows the fire prodigy to get away and hide momentarily behind a pillar. However, where there are shadows, Legion can get to in no time. She sinks into the nearest shadow, her own, and rapidly shadow walks to where Azula is, popping up from the shadow hand first and raising from it like a blood thirsty zombie. Azula screams and blasts a wave of fire at the Spirit blooded girl. The strike is dead on, and Legion is forced to let go.

Zuko smells the scent of burning flesh, and despite the pain, tries to get up with a, "No! Legion!" A horrified face accompanies the scream as he sees Azula walking out of her own fire with a victorious smirk on her face. She sees the sight of her dearest big brother, and grins, making her way to him.

"Too bad, so sad. Your little girlfriend wasn't strong enough to take someone like me down. What do you say Zuzu? Shall we spread her ashes together as brother and sister? I'm sure it'd be fun," she taunts out, an insane cackle following after words. "Or better yet...Why don't you join her!?" A spark of lightning gathers at her fingers, and she begins to collect the energy needed to kill the downed Zuko. However, just as she strikes towards him, a whip of darkness wraps around her wrist, and forces the lightning to lash out at the sky. Azula looks back at where her fire licks at the ground, only for her eyes to widen and a scream of both fear and rage to come from her.

Walking out of the fire is a half faced Legion, fire licking at her being while two eyes look at Azula. The half of her face that is burned away shows nothing but bone, and the fang that is on said side of the face. The ember eye that is surrounded by skin as it should be narrows dangerously, and just like that a wave of darkness covers the half of her face that was burned away, giving her back the muscle and skin that she had lost moments ago. The fire behind her turns her form into a silhouette, and her wings are slightly unfurled dangerously. Azula tries to jerk away from the whip of darkness that has her wrist, and her other hand lashes out with fire as to try to make it let go. It does, only to wrap around her waist and wrists that are forced to her sides by a bit of darkness controlling via puppetry.

Legion's darkness made dragon wings unfurl completely, and take her to the air, dragging Azula with her. Once Legion deems them high enough, the whip of darkness becomes shorter and shorter until Azula is facing Legion's once more snarling face. Azula struggles for all she's worth despite the hold the darkness has on her. "Let me down you thrice damned wench!" She gets what she wants, but not in the way she was obviously hoping for. The whip of darkness holding Azula becomes longer, and with a raise of Legion's arm, Azula is the anchor of the whip that now lashes out at the ground. Over and over and over, Zuko watches as his sister screams as she goes up, and then screeches as she comes down and slams into the ground. After the first five times, Azula begins to cry and beg for her release, arms and legs broken in odd places.

Legion finally sets the girl down on the ground gently, but even that has the Princess crying for mercy. However, Legion's animalistic and blanked out mind has not had enough of giving the enemy grief. So, using the Princess' darkness, Legion straightens out bones and unjumbles muscles from one another. Hell, a cloth of darkness even gently wipes her free of her own blood. Though just as Azula thinks she's being left alone to wallow in her defeat, her eyes widen and she feels something take control of something in her body. She barely manages to move her eyes to see Legion holding up her hands as a puppet master would, ember eyes narrowed.

Scared of what might happen, Azula looks to Zuko pleadingly. "Brother! Brother please! You have to help me! Save me from this monster! You're not going to let the monster get your beloved little sister, are you?!"

Zuko stares at Azula's crying and begging face, and he sighs, finding no remorse in what he's about to say; Azula has to go down no matter what. "I'm sorry," not really, "I can't control her like this". He watches as Azula is forced to stand on broken legs, and then promptly go through various fighting forms that twist and turn her battered body this way and that in the most painful of ways. Legion is not having fun, nor does she feel bad, and it can be seen on the look of her face. It is completely neutral save for the rage that burns in those ember orbs of hers.

For ten minutes Legion plays with Azula's body as she pleases, making her do firebending forms, waterbending forms, and earthbending forms. As well as sword forms that Zuko had taught Legion. For these ten minutes, Azula is crying in absolute agony, and Zuko is constantly reminding himself that this is needed. The pain that the girl is feeling, is the same as all the pain and fear Azula has made anyone feel. Ten minutes pass until Azula passes out from the pain, and Legion becomes bored with her. The puppetry is stopped, and Azula's broken body falls to the ground in seconds, falling like a boneless sack of mush. Legion hooks a finger under the girl's collar, and promptly pulls her to the grates over the water under the roofed area of the Agni Kai ring. She takes a chain from the wall, and binds Azula's wrists together, and then to the grate behind her. Not that it's needed.

Legion then freezes in place upon seeing him, and Zuko watches as little by little, the woman he loves comes back to him. Her eyes unglaze, her darkness stops dancing around her like wild fire, and her fangs are no longer bared at anything. Legion blinks a couple times and shakes her head from side to side, trying to clear it of whatever haze took her over. Her eyes fall on Zuko, and they widen with fear and worry.

Legion's POV

To say I don't understand what I did to Azula is spot on. I don't remember a thing, and I actually don't give a damn to tell the truth. I could of killed her for all I care; so long as she's down and out of the way I'm fine. What I'm not fine about is the issue now, as I rush to Zuko's side, sliding to a halt as my wings disappear. "Zuko! Oh Zuko!" I whimper out, looking over his downed form. I look from side to side, trying to find something that could help him.

"Legion," he breathes out, slowly putting a hand to my cheek, making me realize that I'm crying. "It'll be okay".

"It won't be okay if I don't get you to someone who can heal!" I croak out, putting a clawed and bloody hand over his.

"No, I'll survive," Zuko insists, grunting as the pain makes him whince. My lips tremble as I take a leap of faith.

"I'm going to try to heal you," I tell him, "You can't see the injury, but it's bad. Please," I kiss his lips quickly, "Bear with me".

He sighs and his arm falls, showing me with his eyes that he trusts me. I whimper again, and collect darkness over my hands like I've seen Katara do when she heals people. Please let this heal him. Please please please! I don't know what I'd do without him! I don't want to lose him at all. Dad...Daddy if you can hear me, please help me! I know I've been asking for a lot lately, but I have no one else to turn to! Please let this heal my beloved Zuko! I mentally pray to anyone who will listen. Tears drip into my darkness, and I feel a tingling sensation run through my hands. The darkness...Glows? Ahh I'm not gonna question it. I keep my hands there until the glowing stops, and when I take my hands away I see no mark. I gently run a hand where it was, and find no tenderness or any other sign that he was hit by lightning. "Zuko?" I look to him, placing a hand on his cheek, "Zuko? Are you alright?"

Zuko groans and opens the eyes that he had closed, and they fall on me. With my help, he slowly sits up and looks himself over before smiling, "I bet you that was a one time deal".

"I have no doubt that it was," I beam, silently thanking whoever for helping me heal this man before me. A hand is on my cheek, and it gestures me forward to Zuko himself; we share a loving kiss, in the middle of the war.

**Love and Peace**

I smile as I watch Zuko get ready for the day that's coming to us, and once he's done getting dressed I stand and stop in front of him, a bright smile on my face. Zuko stares down at me with those molten golden eyes, and I meet him with my ember gaze. "You look great," I compliment him, a hand on his chest as he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me closely as he can.

"And you look beautiful," he replies, stealing a kiss that I gladly return to him with a smile. I do look good, though. My robes are shades of red, with the hem of my long sleeves trimmed in gold. Basically, I'm wearing a female version of what he's wearing. My spiked hair has been brushed through a good number of times, and treated so it's nice and flowy as it should be when cared for properly. My makeup is nonexistant, Zuko having told me that I look better without it.

We exit the room and walk down the long corridor that awaits us. At the end, Aang is sitting patiently in front of some red curtains that hold the Fire Nation's symbol, garbed in full Air Nomad monk ataire. He stands as we come to meet him in front of the curtains.

"I can't believe a year ago, I thought my destiny was to capture you," Zuko smiles to the younger man.

"I can't believe a year ago, I was still trapped in a block of ice. The world is so different now," Aang smiles back.

"And it's going to be even more different thanks to us working together," Zuko and he share a hug.

"I can't believe about a year ago, I didn't know either of you," I step in, and kiss Aang's cheek gently before walking with Zuko through the curtains. Aang follows after us.

The curtains lead to the outdoors where people from all four nations are standing in organized columns along with one another. I can sense Katara and Sokka, as well as Toph and Suki and Iroh. As well as anyone else who helped us in the war; people I know and don't know. A gong is rung as Zuko and I step forward the most, my on his left so that Aang can take his right side. I smile to the people below us.

However, we move to the side as Zuko speaks, "Please," he calls for silence, "The real hero, is the Avatar!" The cheering that he and I got only gets louder. "Today, this war is officially over! I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The war that lasted 100 years has left the world scarred, and divided. But with the help of the Avatar, we can begin a new era of love and peace".

As the people cheer, a Fire Sage walks forward, the emblem of my new nation made of gold and worn as a hair piece in his hands. He walks forward as Zuko kneels, and in a voice for all to hear he speaks, "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The cheering become an uproar. Zuko walks further forward now and into the light as opposed to in the shade, a hand twined with mine as he motions with his other one for Aang to step further forward as well. They smile to one another, listening to the cheers.

I don't really care if we're not married yet, but I will be the Fire Lady, as Zuko has so promised me with a kiss, and as such I figure it's okay for me to do this. My free hand reaches forward and brings Zuko's face towards me, and once it's close enough, I kiss him for all I'm worth, wrapping my arms around his neck. He seems fine with it too, as his arms wrap around my waist, deepening the kiss.

It is now later, and Zuko and I are walking our way to the very prison I so easily broke out of on the Day of Black Sun. We walk hand in hand also to the very cell Iroh and I were kept in, and see Ozai helplessly leaning against the wall. "I should feel lucky that the new Fire Lord and Lady have grace me with their presence," he hisses out, and I glare coolly.

"You should feel lucky that the Avatar spared you life. And that Legion here is so kind as to let you stay in good enough condition here," Zuko spits back. "Banishing me is the best thing that could of ever happened to me. It put me on the right path; maybe being in here can do the same thing for you".

"Why are you really here?" Ozai asks.

Zuko crouches as his eyes narrow, not taking 'no' for an answer. "Because you're going to tell me something...Where is my mother?"

Days later, Zuko and I agreed to meet up with the others in the Earth Kingdom for some well deserved relaxation time. After Zuko is done serving tea, he comes to me and we merely hold one another as we sit against a wall. I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder, snuggling into his embrace. I can finally say that I am truly happy. My figured out why I am the way I am. I found friend who accept me for being the way I am. And best of all, I've done something that my father would be proud of: I found the love of my life. I will _always_ be by Zuko's side. And when he dies, and when I decide that our child- as we've agreed to only have one in the future- is old enough, I will take my own father's throne as Spirit of the Night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Book Three: Fire**

**Chapter 8: Not A Chapter, Just Some Words**

_I'd like to say thank you to all of those who have started to read my story, and a great big thanks to those who made it to this 'chapter' so to speak. Unfortunately, as the series is over, so is this story. I hope you enjoyed the concept, because even though it was a lot of work, doing word for word stuff and even some filling in, it was lots of fun! I'll have you know that I do have a follow up story coming along, going along the series of Avatar: The Legend of Korra. It'll be about Prince Akarui, the youngest of three of Zuko's and Legion's children, and the only one to somewhat inherit her abilities. Like her, he will be powerful and he will be smart. However he'll have a temper, a dangerous one at that. It will be a Korra X OC story, because I dislike Mako. And although Bolin is a great guy, they just don't seem to fit completely together. _

_I __implore__ you to keep an eye out for this new story, that'll be called Avatar: A Light In the Darkness. It'll be following the series the whole way through up to the point where it's stopped now. I don't know what I'll do after that, when I reach that point, but we'll see. I might call it a story and publish it, or I just might publish all the chapters I have and then put it on a temporary hiatus until the third season of the actual show comes out. On that note, if I do the latter, and it turns out that a third season will not be coming out, then I'll wrap up the story in my own way. _

_Like this one, it will have a good amount of adult language, so if you didn't like my potty mouth, then don't read it. If you didn't give a shit about my cursing, then more power to ya. I don't know if I'll have some more adult romance scenes, it depends on when and how I bring my OC and Korra together. But either way, the story will be M rated as there'll probably be gore at some point that won't be pretty. _

_Uhhhh...Other than that...I guess I could be like everyone else and advertise my other stories, Sekai Ryoko-sha and Sekai Ryoko-sha: Tsumitsukurina Hito. The first is a quick Naruto fic starting during Naruto's beginnings as a shinobi. The other is an Ouran High School Host Club fic. I highly suggest you read the first and then the other (once I have that one up), because they are intertwined. They're both about Kryme, a world hopping demon. _

_I'm also working on another story that's a spin off from the two I just mentioned, called Sekai Ryoko-Sha: Kobanjo No Mesu Akuma, which is based in the one piece world, and is also about Kryme the demon. However there is a twist. This is not published either, but I figured I'd tell you guys about it and see what you thought. _

_Again, thank you all for reading, and thank you those who had the balls to reply either good or bad things- I take either in stride. _


End file.
